Devil to the project
by WorksOfVividImagination
Summary: Saffron was an anomaly. She didn't conform and wouldn't fall into WICKED regime that's why she was sent to the Glade so she couldn't completely jeopardize the project. She arrives with Thomas in the box and from there her life just spiralled. *Warning: contains swearing* [slight Newt/Oc romance]
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT {Wicked}**

Enrolee No : 666

Enrolment date : 15th June

 **PERSONAL DETAILS -**

 **Surname:** _Yoncé_

 **Fore name:** _Saffron_

 **Middle name (s):** _Eliza Jade_

 **DOB:** _18th April_

 **Age:** _16_

 **Gender:** _Female_

 **Nationality:** _English (half French, half English)_

 **County of Residence:** _England_

 **Mother:** _Dianne Leah Yoncé (formerly Hooper), 43, English_

 **Father:** _Jean Paul Claude Yoncé , 47, French_

 **Siblings:** _Christopher, 17. Edward, 14. Amelia, 11._

 **PHYSICAL AESTHETICS -**

 **Height:** _5' 9" or 1.75m_

 **Weight:** _57 kg or 126 pounds_

 **Skin:** _White Caucasian_

 **Eye Colour:** _Ice Blue_

 **Hair Colour:** _Pale Vanilla_

 **Chest:** _35 inches or 89 cm (32 C cup)_

 **Waist:** _24 inches or 61 cm_

 **Hips:** _34 inches or 87 cm_

 **MENTALITY -**

 **Emotional mental status:** _Sound but occasional minor social anxiety with no obvious triggers. Sharp tongue - uses sarcasm as a defence._

 **Academic achievements:** _English Literature - A*. English Language - A*. Maths - B. Chemistry - B. Biology - C. Physics - A. History - A*. French - B .Spanish - B. Food Technology - B. Textiles - B. Art - A*. Music - A. Physical Education - B. Religious Education - A*. Computer Science - B_

»: - :«

This was the basic personal information sheet, taped to the front of a thick file of 666 and placed in front of Dr Reese who was in charge of admitees to Group A. The balding middle aged man with beady green eyes and thinning russet hair looked up at the young, pretty, 'eye candy' assistant who'd placed the file down. Pretty though she was, she was 80% fake. Fake nails. Fake tan. Fake blonde. The works - she basically was a Barbie Doll.

"What's this?" The older man's brow furrowed. His group was male occupated and 666 was a girl.

"Ms Paige has particularly asked that 666 goes in to Group A when the next supplies load goes up" she said in a screechy voice, twiddling a platinum blonde and straightened (and visibly dry) tendril around her orange fingers and obviously fake talons

"Well 583 is already primed to go and he's male so she'll have to wait till next month" he shut the file, pushing it away

"You don't understand she's going in with him. They're having two admitees"

"Two? But ... But, why?"

"She's a superstitious old bat that's why. This girl, she's 666 - the devil. Not to mention the fact she's an anomaly"

"Anomaly? What do you anomaly?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Doctor Goodhill" she sneered out the Doctor in charge of Group B's name. Dc Goodhill was a woman and to the fake secretary, competition. The slutty assistant batted her eyelashes a few times more before strutting off. Her heels clacked along the floor as she swung her hips and her hair bounced. Doctor Reese took the bratty, young woman's advice and phoned the other Doctor.

Holly Goodhill was a plain woman in her early 40's. She was very petite, slight and slim. She had Chesnut poker straight hair in a Bob and hazel eyes - her complexion was all very in line, no stand out features.

After dialling the number he waited a few rings before the all to familiar nassally voice sounded.

"Hello?" She asked, sounding slightly irritated

"Ah, Doctor Goodhill. One of your candidates, 666, have been transferred to my pile. She's to join Group A tomorrow and all because of Paiges' mumbo-jumbo beliefs about her being 666 and her -" The woman Doctor cut him off

"And anomaly status. That's what you want to know about, correct?"

"Correct"

"Well every test she's completed even when she was a child she always found a way around the problems we make them face but they're always obscure - from when she was first admitted she has always had the most outlandish yet successfull way of completing whatevers thrown at her. Its almost guaranteed she'll pass tests using a method never seen before and never seen again. Even when she has a mentor, guiding her decisions, she refuses to take to suggested options and does it her own way. She will not conform. And it's subconscious. She dosen't even realize she's been disruptive it's just how she sees problems. It's like her brains wired differently to all the others"

"Well if she's such an oddball, sending her into the Group could jeopardize everything. Why does she want her in there anyway? She's a girl." Doctor Reese cut across, annoyed all his hard work adding boys with very specific qualities was about to be undone.

"666." She slyly flat lined, implying he should understand - goading him on.

"What about it?"

"That's her administration number. That was given to her before all the tests and trials, Paige is convinced her number being what it is, is a symbol that she will never fall in line, that she is a menace to wicked. A -"

"Devil to the project" Doctor Reese interjected

"Correct. So to eliminate the 'threat' she's putting her where she doesn't belong - she hopes your boys will crush her spirit or a least pressure her in to sumbission. You know, her just being a 'little woman' in a big group of scary boys. That and the fact she'll be forced to mix with others who see everything one way, so she'll have to accept being deemed crazy or change" she condescended him. Using a tone a mother would explain to her young child in when they had done something wrong.

"Right ... Thanks Holly, appreciated. At least I know in advance that I'm completely sabotaging my Group's chances" he laughed lightly, pinching the bridge of his noise

"It's fine Malcolm. She's not going to brake the system. Now if that's all some off us have to complete and verify an exstensive amount of paper work because Paiges' a choosy so-and-so who - at the drop of a hat - decides to shake up the routine"

"Have fun"

"Oh I will. Buckets" he could almost hear her roll her eyes at her comment. The Doctor then hung up, leaving Doctor Reese to brace his reciever back on the bracket. The man then pulled 666's file towards him and opened it. Reading through the pages more carefully to ensure he knew enough about his Group's knew member, along with 583 - a Thomas.

-line break-

Doctor Reese strolled through the vast and multiple complex of holding cells that were arranged in long narrow corridors on the east side of the organization's park. Walking along the pristine, white washed corridors, that stang of bleach and were absent of any colour, he searched for cell 666. Behind Doctor Reese were two younger, lower ranking doctors and four guards from the holding complex's extensive security team. Doctor Reese was far to high up to do anything to involved - to 'get his hands dirty'. So the younger doctors were there to knock her out and then with the accompanying guards, put her and 583 in the FWCSC (Food and Water Controlled Supply Crate) box so when the tranquiliser lost effect she would already be in the box.

"666. Here it is ... You might need to double or even triple dose her, her body has away of fighting any drugs we use on her. Hell even conscious, when doing the tests she refuses to comply and dosedoesn't try" Doctor Reese warned opening the door to cell 666. Inside was a girl, all tucked up in to her self in the foetal position.

 ** _*A / N: THE MEASUREMENTS ARE THAT OF TALULAH RILEY. OC HAS THE SAME PHYSIQUE AS HER*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness consumed Saffron's vision when she woke up, a gasp ripping from her throat as a natural shock reflex. Her hearing was bubbly as she were underwater but still the sound of creaking metal and chains still pierced her eardrums painfully. There was clunks and clicks all around her as if whatever she was in was acclimatising to her weight. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes watered as she was a sitting duck, unaware but over sensitive to any possible danger.

A sudden light shone and now Saffron could see she was in a box with meshed sides and wooden girders and it was being pulled up some sort of shaft. Around her she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be packages of food, water and the like but before she could get a closer look she was submerged into darkness again.

Moments later the light reappeared. A sudden intake of breath, much like her own moments ago (aside from the fact this one sounded more masculine) from somewhere else in the tiny box, caused her to let out a single shrill scream. It was short lived but alerted the other person to her presence. The lights started to flicker out again as Saffron listened to the other person cough and splutter.

Although she wanted to try and move closer to the other person, see if she could ease their painful hacking like cough - she simply couldn't move. She couldn't remember why but she was absolutely paralysed with fear. The panic she felt was so strong, that despite her not knowing why she felt it, it effectively kept her in place. The person seemed to regain themselves, resting on their hands and knees breathing deeply but as if they only just remembered her scream, jerked their head up towards her.

Saffron then came to realise she was right to assume the person was a boy. The now steadier but still jumpy lights allowed her to see a boy around her age. No surprise he was looking back at her as they drunk in each other's appearances, trying to decipher if the other was friend or foe. Saffron noted he had light brown eyes that complemented his darker hair and white but quite tan (not overly fair like herself) skin. He looked to be little taller than her, but not by much. He had a faded blue/grey shirt on. It looked to be cotton and had long sleeves that he'd rolled up. Similarly it also had, what Saffron assumed to be, the male version of a scoop neckline that was fastened together by a single row of no more five buttons, down the centre of the scoop. Not all of the buttons were fastened though. 'Looks like he has issues dressing himself' Saffron silently mused, she knew this wasn't the time or place but couldn't stop the thought that entered her head. He also wore a darker shade of blue/grey trousers. Unlike the top that was more towards the blue end of the spectrum, the trousers were definitely closer to grey. They weren't wide and flared but they weren't skin tight either - they were kind of straight legged slim fit. Mucky lace up, military boots was the last thing she could visibly see him wearing. They were a dark chocolate colour and looked quite heavy to wear. He was covered in what looked like cold sweat. It was all over his upper torso as he still gasped lightly, trying to get his breathing steady.

Unsurprisingly the boy did the same to her. His eyes scanning over her rapidly. She was tall for a girl, only an inch or at most to two shorter than him but she was all legs. A small body but really gangly, long legs. She was pale, the colour of light porcelain with alarmingly pale blue eyes that - that in the current light - made it look like she didn't have an iris at all. She had a strange blonde colour hair, a mixture of white with very subtle pastel yellow. The pale vanilla tendrils sat in loose, natural curls down to her waist and we're currently parted messily, just off centre and to the left side of her head. Her lips were plump and curved like Cupid's bow, in a tawny pink colour. They were slightly ajar as she tired to calm herself with deep breaths. He noticed she had a good figure, after all he was a teenage boy. She was curvy and voluptuous but still lithe and slim.

She was wearing thin chambray dungarees. The bottom half were shorts instead of trousers, that fell to her upper/middle thigh. They were baggy, the front flap falling slightly away from her body and the straps that had silver adjusters (that rested at bottom of her shoulder blades) on them, slipping off her shoulders. The back didn't have a flap so the straps just connected to the high waist band. Underneath the dungarees she had another baggy, white, short sleeve top. It was cotton and also had a scoop neck but it's oversized nature left it to prone to slipping, allowing the muted teal, lacy bralette, with spaghetti straps, she wore underneath to show. The boy noted on her feat were shoes a lot similar to his. She had tan, fashion, military boots on that were also lace up. Her laces were only secured loosely, meaning the flaps of leather weren't flush to each other and were able to move and flop. The boy's eyes drifted back up to her face, he noticed she had her ears pierced 3 times but they all adorned the same clear diamond studs on a silver mounting. After noting there was nothing else obvious about her so he stood quickly. Examining the area, looking at the supplies and then at the mesh. He pushed aside some fabric covering a portion the mesh and something snapped at him causing him to fall back. He quickly stood again, pounding on the top of the mesh frame, adding to the already deafening noise.

"HEY! HEY! HELP!" He screamed. A whimper from behind him caused him to stop. He turned to see the girl from earlier but she'd drawn herself futher back, into the corner where she was all curled up.

"H-Hey, hey … I'm not, not going to hurt you" The boy assured as the box shook violently on their ascent, scrambling their insides and rattling their brains. Saffron noticed he sounded American. He held out a hand to her:

"Come here" he tried to smile but his own panic stopped him being convincingly reassuring. Gingerly, Saffron accepted. Her small boney hand, with piano players fingers and well looked after, long nails resting in his larger calloused Palm. The boy gently grasped her hand and pulled her from the corner of the box, to him - in the centre. They stood in the middle of the box clinging on to one and other as the box shook them. They used each other for balance and gravity, holding tight, as the box flung them around harshly causing them to topple and fall away from each other.

They were gasping (and Saffron occasionally screaming) as they were roughly thrown around. The ride seemed to steady out after awhile but the two still stood, gripping one and other in a deathly vice-like hold. Brown eyes met Blue before they both started looking up and down through the mesh, trying to see where they were going or where they'd come from.

"You ok? You're shaking" The boy asked

"Erm, yes thanks ... Just a little rattled" Saffron smiled sheepishly, not realising the pun

"That's one way to put it. Your English?" He laughed lightly before enquiring. Saffron went to reply but the box jolted, knocking them to the ground. They came to a stand still and red light filled the box. Sitting up slowly and still in each others grips, they frantically glanced around. Their eyes positively bounced from every surface trying to get some understanding of where they were. A siren sounded and the light went green for a moment before shutting off completely. This left Saffron and the boy to grasp, fumbling to tighten their hold in the dark as a greater fear of the unknown and suspense crept in. Their panting and watery breaths echoed throughout the small space.

A bright light, a natural light then blinded them. Two doors above the box opened and sunlight filled the enclosed area. The boy raised one hand to shield his eyes while the other cradled the back of Saffron's head and held it to his shoulder to shield her pretty blue orbs from the intense UV. Footsteps could be heard and then shadows cast over them. The boy dropped his hand and Saffron pulled back from his shoulder. They both looked up to see boys.

Boys of all heights and ethnicities from the age of about 12 to 17/18. All these boys were looking down on them, looking up. The boys started to laugh at them - well at least that was until a broad, tall and quite scary looking boy and one who seemed to be friendly with a limp, removed the mesh ceiling that split into two doors and then gasps broke out.

"It's a couple"

"She's a girl"

"It's a girl"

"There's two of them"

"Why's she here?"

"They can't send couples can they?"

"Two, what's going on?"

"Are they wanting us to breed?"

These were just a sample of the various shouts of outrage and protest that suddenly filled the air. The broad one stepped forward before jumping down into the box. Both Saffron and boy shuffled backwards away from him as he approached. Stopping in front of the Saffron's box friend the broad boy he said:

"Day one, greenie … s" he glanced across at Saffron before making it plural.

"Rise and shine" he gave a fake smile then roughly pulled them both out the box and leaving a few boys closer to the edge to grab them, manhandling them out and away from the box.

Saffron was torn from the boy in the box's grip - much to her panic and was thrust into the overly touchy hands, of a sea of unknown boys. They harshly gripped her arms, waist and thighs causing her to wince. As she struggled against them, her eyes quickly surveyed the surroundings looking for an escape for her and her new friend. Before she knew it she was been thrown down, towards the floor. However the boy from the box softened the blow. She fell square on him, knocking the air from his chest.

"When I nod, run. Just follow me ok?" She whispered in his ear, so only he could hear before rolling off him. The boy just turned to look at her gone out before quirking his head a little. Saffron smiled a small smile then looked up at all the others who were towering over them. All of them were chuckling cruelly, as if they liked watching them squirm.

"I call dibs on the girl" one said

"No fair!" Came a muffled shout from further back

"A new builder would be useful, he looks strong enough"

"I didn't know we could have dibs?!" A boy quite close argued

"Second dibs" said another

"I don't think her boyfriend'll be to pleased about you shanks calling dibs on his girl" one taunted and the others laughed. They then turned their attention to the boy.

"What's she going to do?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Awe, too scared to come up on your own, were we?"

"She can't build that's for sure!"

"Needed a lass to protect you?"

"Or are you just a soppy romantic, who won't leave his lady no matter what?"

"She could be a medjack- girls have a certain bedside manner"

"Get up, slint head"

"I could use some help in the kitchen"

Both Saffron and the boy lay on the grass, that was slightly patchy with dry and dusty mud in places looking up, alarmed. Their breathing still quick as they tried to scramble away only to be blocked by feat. Saffron squeezed his hand, that at some point she'd grabbed without realising and he turned to her. Saffron nodded and they both sprang to their feet, shoved their way through the group of mangy, vile boys and sprinted.

"WE GOT RUNNERS!" One hollered but Saffron's ears were ringing. The noise of the box, the noise of the boys - it was all just to much and left her ears to screech their protests. They ran quickly at an Olympic worthy standard, Saffron being a little ahead of the boy because she was lighter. They stealthily chopped through the air, their feet thumping on the ground as they dashed away from the boy cult.

A sudden grunt followed by a thump, gasp and laughing got Saffron to turn back. Looking around she saw the box boy on the floor and the other boys, the nasty boys, laughing at him. Agilely changing her direction but maintaining her speed, she raced back towards the boy. Once she reached him she grabbed his hands and tried to pull him up.

"Come on! Come on! Get up!" She demanded but the boy just looked in pain. His eyes were like saucers and slightly glassy as she continued to try to heave him up.

"Get up, come on! I'm not leaving you here with the Neanderthals!" Saffron continued. Slowly he got to his feat, still looking dazed. Standing still he stood looking around in a trance like state while Saffron continued to pull on his hands.

"They're coming" she whispered desperately, trying to get him to move. The tribe of nasties had started jogging towards them. The broad on got to them first and smirked. Saffron let go of Box Boy's hands and stood facing the aforementioned, broad one. Her hands slightly out in front of her to put some distance between herself and the nasties. The others crowded around while her new friend carried on looking around, completely out of it.

"Come on girly we don't want to hurt you" the broad one said, taking a cautious step forward as Saffron's demeanour well portrayed her fierceness, that was not to be messed with. She just had an air of danger to her that all the boys felt.

"Girly? What are you, a pirate?" Saffron bit out and some of the boys gasped

"Oh, she bean's English. Want to try Newt?" The same one from before asked the nicer looking one with the limp. Or at least Saffron assumed it was him, the nasty was asking. The broad one had gestured towards him and everybody turned to face said boy. The boy, 'Newt' just shrugged. However while Saffron was trying to determine who 'Newt' was, the broad one took advantage of her momentary lack of concentration. He dived forward, grabbing both her wrists in one hand, pulling her close to him. Most of the other boys broke out in another melee of laughter at her futile efforts to escape. That was until the boy from the box broke out his comatose state and went to help Saffron, as she struggled against the broad one. She wriggled and squirmed in an attempt to loosen his grip.

"HEY! Let go of her!" Box Boy ran forward and tried to rip the other boy's hands off Saffron. A few boys from the group then came forward and started clutching at her attempting saviour and pulling him away.

"Let go of me! Leave her alone!" He shouted as they wrestled him tot the ground. The one that had a hold on Saffron had ended up behind her in a ploy to maintain his grasp and she utilised the position. She flung the back of her head in to his face, evoking a grunt from him and getting a lot of attention from the others. Once he'd shook his vision clear she screamed in his ear. It was a long, continual scream at a very high decibel. Most of the on looking boys covered their ears, probably forgetting girls could do such things. The one who had a hold of her quickly clamped a hand over her mouth but Saffron bit down hard on his palm and he retracted it, snappily.

"You little slin … urgh!" He doubled over as she elbowed him in a the stomach, broke free of his grip and then whipped round, kneeing him in balls. Pushing the crouched over nasty away (but with such force he fell to floor) she shoved her way through the grasping clutches of the others, to her friend who was currently under 6 boys. She vaguely also heard laughter and a young sounding voice, say threw chortles:

"Girls are awesome"

"GET OFF HIM! GET OFF! OFF OF HIM! GET OFF!" She tried to pull them away by their shirts or arms unsuccessfully. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and heaved her into to the air. Her arms and legs flailed as she tried to get out of the incredibly tall, incredibly strong, man's grip. She didn't know who had a hold on her but she knew it wasn't limpy or the broad one. She did know that he was black, the little she could see if his arms around her enlightened her to that fact. Then other boys began clutching at her wildly waving limbs as she tried to get back to the ground as well as get them off her.

"Calm down! Calm down! Struggling only makes in worse" the boy with limp appeared in her line of vision. She glared at him before lurching forward, letting a high pitched squeal of rage and protest leave her. The boy jumped and she couldn't help but smirk. Saffron may not have been a nasty girl by nature but these baboons of boys had pushed her too far and given her no help or explanation. In that situation she deemed it ok to activate Full on Bitch Mode.

-line break-

After quite the fight, the bullies had managed to get Saffron and her friend in a bamboo hut-like structure that the idiots called 'The Pit'. Their jailers threw them and hastily closed the opening with a bamboo bar grate. Two of them secured it before wandering off. Box boy was still panting and looking confused as he haphazardly manoeuvred around in the small area while Saffron sat on the ground, not moving from the spot she'd landed on. She didn't know what to feel. She was fuming, yes but feeling of panic and dread were also fighting for dominance. She was confused, scared, alone - in the sense she didn't really know anyone, not even box boy. She was upset, in pain (from the boys rough handling and the scuffle).

Suddenly the box felt very claustrophobic. It was stifling, small and there was no escape. Saffron felt her throat go dry and then begin to close up. Her wheezing caught the attention of the boy from the box who was at her side in a second. She lifted her hands up to grapple at her throat as uncontrollable tears began to spill from eyes and down her once milky white cheeks, that were getting more and more Rosie the more worked up she got. She drew her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around them as she began to rock back and forth.

"Hey, it's ok. Deep breaths. Come on, deep breaths" he crouched in front of her and placed his hands on her upper arms and stroked up and down them. Saffron merely shook her head frivolously as her chest heaved. Her sobs began to actually audibly manifest themselves and the sound of constant heart wrenching gasps and blubbering filled the tiny cell-like room.

"Hush, it's ok. We'll be fine. I promise. If needs be I'll protect you, though from what I've seen your quite good at doing that for yourself … hey, please don't cry. Breathe" he cooed, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. She did just that, her piercing blue eyes looking even more prominent now her eyes were all red raw, swollen and puffy.

"Hey. Listen, it's ok. We're ok. You are ok. I know it scary and being locked in here doesn't help but think about it this way: we may be locked in but all those guys who put us in here, they're locked out" he smiled and that seemed to calm her down a little. He moved to sit beside Saffron, an arm going around her shoulders and drawing her in to his chest. She could finish her little cry in the privacy of it and then calm down.

About 5 minutes later all sounds of crying ceased, something the boy was glad of and squeezed her shoulders a little in congratulation. Not a few moments after that, a person appeared at the barred entrance to the pit.

"Hey" he began making both Saffron and the boy she had been weeping into jump out of the skins. They tried to quickly crawl backwards with little success. After a moment of slipping and scrambling the two managed to press themselves against the far wall. Saffron clung on to the Boy's arm, as he sat slightly in front of her - shielding her. This boy, at the door way, was more a man. He was obviously older then the rest and held an air of authority. He was a black man who was well built and tall. He crouched down outside the bars and looked at them both.

"Hey there Green Beans, you're not going to run again. Ok?" He asked. The boy and Saffron turned to each other before looking back at the man and nodding.

"Good" with that he stood and opened the the pit, pushing the bamboo grate aside. He then came back and crouched in the open door way.

"My name is Alby. Now can you tell me anything about yourselves? Who you are? Where you came from? Anything at all?" Alby asked. The box boy began to slightly convulse as he tried to remember so Saffron spoke up, giving her new friend more time.

"I'm Saffron Eliza Jade Yoncé. I'm 16 and was raised in the rural English village of Holmfirth but I'm also half French on my father's side" she answered but her tone still held some hostility. Saffron rationalised it was ok for her to be a bit pissy, as after all she'd come to this place - whatever it was - and basically been laughed at, attacked and then thrown in a cage.

"That's a lot She Bean, most people only remember their name, if that"

"Maybe it's a girl thing and please not She Bean, people used to call me … call me … Saffy" She eventually got there. Saffron turned back to the boy who was still shaking slightly. Alby followed suit, looking at the boy with both sympathy and curiosity.

"Can you remember your name?" Alby asked but the boy shook his head.

"I'm sure it'll come to you soon" Saffron said in a soft voice, reserved for friends. She also gave his arm a light squeeze of reassurance.

"N-no, no. I can't … I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?" he sounded so sad, Saffron felt her heart clench. However as his lack of memory converted back into panic and he started riling up again.

"It's ok. Hey, relax, relax. It's normal. It happens to us all. You'll get your name back in a day or two, it's the one thing they let us keep" Alby tried to sooth him while Saffron kept squeezing his arm every now and then.

"What is this place?" The boy asked

"Let me show you" Alby reached in and offered out a hand.

-line break-

Saffron, Alby and the Boy (who everyone was calling Greenie) walked around the grassy field like area at a slow pace as Ably explained 'what he could'. This detail didn't please Saffron as Alby made no to attempt to even claim he didn't know all the answers to all the questions, just rudely shrugged them off or told them not to ask - it was really ticking her off.

"…we eat here, we sleep here, we grow our own food, we build our own shelter" Alby listed as he walked a head of the two, pointing at the things he was talking about. Saffron and Greenie followed slowly while looking around in both awe and morbid curiosity

"Whatever we need the box provides" he continued and turned, walking backwards

"The rest is up to us" Alby finished

"The box? You mean that rickety crate we were hauled up in?" Saffron playfully challenged

"Yeah, that" Ably chuckled slightly, before adding

"It's sent up once a month with fresh supplies and a new greenie, or in this case greenies. This month it's you two, congratulations" Alby explained before jesting and hitting Greenie's arm playfully

"Sent up? Sent up by who though?" the boy asked

"Yeah, earlier you said 'our names are the one thing they let us keep'. Who's they? Who put us here?" Saffron seconded his question

"That we don't know" Alby replied, his demeanour all of a sudden quite glum. A deathly silence fell upon the three.

"Hey, you alright Alby?" A cheerful voice sounded. The three turned to see the one with the limp coming towards them. 'Now that my brain's not completely consumed by fear, only like 99.9% of it, I realise that you limpy, are actually quite attractive" Saffron internally complemented the boy approaching them. He too had blonde hair but dark eyes that were a chocolate-y colour and was also quite pale. He wore a white shirt that had a orange-ish vest peaking out from underneath and brown trousers that were very similar in cut and style to the boy, she was in the box with, trousers.

"Hi. Green bean, Saffron or Saffy … whatever, meet Newt"

"Hi" Newt smiled and also shook their hands

"When I'm not around, he's in charge" Alby spoke over Newt's introduction

"Well it's a good thing your always around then. Listen that was some dash you two made earlier, for a second I thought you had the chops to be runners … until you face planted and then you stopped for a chin-wag while he was down" Newt's eyes jumped from Alby and the Greenie and then Saffron as he addressed them. Newt and Ably both started to laugh at the comment.

"Listen, Newt. I think you'll appreciate the fact, seen as though 'you've all been threw it' that we've had a long day and it's nowhere near over already. So I think I speak for the both of us when I say: we are really not in the mood for cheap shots. That and my tempers wearing thin. He may have fell but in all fairness we had just had to stare up at all your ugly mugs with no memories - traumatising I'm sure you'll agree - so cut out snide remarks or you'll have a matching limp for your other leg" Saffron gritted out, they really were starting to annoy her. Their laughter subsided and the box boy caught up to the conversation. Newt opened his mouth to say something but Greenie spoke first

"Wait … runner?" He asked.

"Newt do me a favour, go find Chuck?" Alby asked the blonde

"Alright" Newt agreed

"Thanks" Alby offered a small smile as they clapped each others back as passed him to find this 'Chuck'. The boy watched Newt walk off and Alby grabbed his closer forcing him to walk forward, Saffron also falling into step with them.

"Look I'm sorry to rush this, you two came up a little late and there's a lot to do. Got something special planned tonight" Alby started walking backwards again. The boy was still watching Newt walk away, seemingly distracted.

"Yeah, let's see" Alby said and dragged off towards a giant wooden tower that appeared to be built around a tree that had had its top severed off.

"I hope your not afraid of heights" Alby teased

"I've had memory wiped, woke up in a glorified cat carrier, been pointed and laughed like an animal in the zoo by a mass of male imbeciles - without a single girl in sight. I've been manhandled, grabbed and attacked and then shoved in a bamboo box. Frankly right now - I've got very little to be afraid of … besides it basically tree climbing, with ladders" Saffron sarcastically commented

"Let's go, come on" Alby began to climb the ladder leaving the newbies to stand at the bottom, watching him

"You want to go first?" The boy box asked

"In these shorts, I think not" Saffron laughed, lightly pushing him forward. He too laughed and began to climb, her following.

-line break-

Once they reached the top they stood on the balcony and looked out over the entirety of the 'glade' and the four grimy walls that surrounded but there was a gap in one wall, like a doorway. Alby was leaning, slouched against one corner of the balcony rail while the Greenie and Saffron stood a bit away from him, looking out

"This is all we got" Alby said almost dreamily

"We worked hard for it" he turned to them

"You two respect this place, we'll get along just fine" Alby assured

"What's out there" box boy jerked his head towards the gap in the wall

"It is very ominous" Saffron agreed. Alby however, completely blanked them and stood up straight and walked round till he stood between them, his hands resting on the balcony rail.

"We only have 3 rules. First: do your part. No time for any free loaders. Second: never harm another grader, none of this works unless we have trust. Most importantly - never go beyond those walls, you two greenies understand me?" He turned his head to both of them, glaring lightly leaving to two to just nod

"HEY! ABLY!" A voice called out breaking the tension. Alby quickly moved back to his original spot, the other two following and looking over the railing, like Alby was. A young boy stood there. He had brown curly hair and was slightly pudgy. He waved up at them when he saw them looking down.

"Hi Chuck, where you been man?" Alby laughed. With that Alby told them told them to go with Chuck and that he'd help them settle in. After his vague instructions Alby just walked off and climbed down and out of the tower.

"Wait! Alby!" Saffron called but he was already gone

"You never told us what was beyond the walls" She sighed. The box boy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she turned her head to face him.

"I get the impression he's not telling us everything" Saffron confessed

"Me too but I'm sure he has his reasons" he reasoned

"Yeah but he just gave us a lecture on trust an how none of this works without it and yet they aren't telling the newbies - the new, most frightened, stranded 'greenies' everything. How are we supposed to trust them if it's obvious they don't trust us" She exclaimed and he hugged her from behind. Surprisingly she felt safe in his hold and relaxed into him, despite having known him for merely a few hours.

"Are you two love birds coming or not?" Chuck shouted and the two pulled apart

"We're really going to have to deal with this whole couple thing" box boy mused, holding the top of the ladder steady as Saffron began to climb down it

"Tell me about it" She agreed

-line break-

"It's basically the same story for all of us …" Chuck continued to wrestle with a hammock while box boy stared out at the wall with the tunnel like entrance. Meanwhile Saffron tried to dust and clear her little sleeping area that was right next to her new friend's.

"… we wake up in the box, Alby gives us the tour then here we are" Chuck managed to tuck it in to place.

"Don't worry your both doing better than I did. I klunked myself three times before I got out the pit" Chuck admitted turning round to where box boy was.

"I'm sure I'd be a lot more grossed out if I knew what 'klunked' meant but I don't, so …" Saffron looked up to see Chuck looking at the spot her new friend had once been but he had seemingly vanished.

"Saffy come on" Chuck pushed under the hammock and ran after box boy leaving Saffron to follow, which she did. She quite liked Chuck, he seemed … hopeful, but unlike Ably whose hope was all ambiguous and vague. No, Chuck's hope was raw - like a child of his age should be.

She quickly caught up with the smaller boy and they continued on, towards box boy who was meandering towards the gap in the walls.

"Dude, where are you going?" Chuck asked him when they caught up and dropped into his dazed, sauntering pace.

"I just want to see" he defended quietly, unable to take his eyes off the wall

"Take a look round all you want but you better not go out there" Chuck instructed

"Why not? What's through there?" Saffron asked, coming to stand Chuck's other side.

"I don't know. I just know what I'm told. I'm not supposed to leave" Chuck stood in front of them before turning and craning his neck to try to see round the nearest wall. After a minute, two boys jogged out the maze and right towards them. Chuck looked on in slight admiration whereas Saffron and box boy looked confused.

"Hey Chuck, new Greenies … a girl, huh? Interesting. How does it feel to be promoted?" the first one asked

"Feels great Ben" Chuck smiled before turning his attention back to aforementioned Greenies and the two boys jogged on

"I thought no one was allowed to leave?" Box boy asked

"Or is that another one rule for one and another for some one else set up? You guys seem to be quite keen on the whole 'do as I say, not as I do' thing" Saffron said, her voice carrying a slight venom to it

"I said we're not allowed to leave. They're different, they're runners. They know more about the maze than anyone" Chuck defended and at his words a brain wave hit both the Greenies.

"Wait, what?" Box boy began, him tilting his head to look at Saffron who looked back, an identical look of glorious revelations in her eyes.

"What?" Chuck asked

"What, you just said …" Box boy began

"Maze" Saffron finished and they all turned to great stone walls

"I-I did?" Chuck looked sheepish

"You better believe it" Saffron confirmed before she and Box boy walked towards the entrance.

"Where are you two going?" Chuck questioned as the two came to stand before entrance to the maze. Saffron found she had box boy on her left and Chuck approaching to her right.

"What are you doing?" He continued his interrogation once he caught up to the two taller and older teens.

"I just want to take a look" Box boy defended

"It's kind of fascinating, now that I actually know what it is, I mean" Saffron shrugged

"I told you, you can't …" Chuck tried to pull them back

" … No one leaves especially not now. It's not safe" Chuck stood in front of them

"You said we couldn't go in, you didn't say we couldn't look" Saffron argued but box boy merely shot her look before taking her hand and pulling her forward slightly, when he took a step forward.

"Ok … ok" he reassured Chuck. The two cautiously approached the ending in tiny steps. All they could see was a concrete jungle. Just vast high walls that appeared to go back. The higher up the walls the more cobwebs and vines decorated the bland stones.

"HEY!" A sudden and sadly familiar voice called out and before either knew it, both Box boy and Saffron were on the floor with the hideous broad boy from earlier looming over them.

"We got to stop meeting like this Greenies" he chastised in a very condescending fashion. Box boy grunted and quickly pulled himself off the floor, dragging Saffron up with him before dropping her hand.

"Alright, calm, calm, calm, calm" The broad one held out his hands, attracting attention from everyone else who quickly started to crowd round them.

"Woah, woah! Take it easy, just relax!" He continued as box boy and Saffron starting spinning round like hamsters in a wheel. They were enclosed by a barricade of boys and a creaking wall. Understandably the both began to freak out … again.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Box boy asked the approaching boys who's ran from all over the glade

"Just calm down, alright?" Newt tried to get through to them

"Us calm down?! Seriously? The definition of aggression is: attacking without being provoked and that's exactly what that lumbering mass of muscle and unresolved childhood issues has just done! He came at us like a bull in a china shop for no apparent reason! We were just looking! Human nature's curiosity! If anyone needs to chill it's Mr Big-Bones over there!" Saffron exclaimed at the same time her only friend there said:

"No! Why won't you tell us what's out there?" Box boy added

"We're just trying to protect you, man!" Alby soothed

"What by not telling us anything? I'm sorry but that's a floored tactic it just sparks fascination and makes us want to know even more!" Saffron came up behind box boy and placed a hand on his lower arm, trying to calm him slightly. Through her own panic she could see him getting more and more worked up.

"It's for your own good" Newt added

"No, you can't just keep us here!" Box boy exclaimed

"I can't let you leave" Alby dead panned

"Why not?" Saffron felt panic bubble in her throat, her voice becoming wavering. The walls behind them began to creak and crunch more intensely. All of them turned to the walls. They were beginning to close, a gust a wind ripped through with no warning from inside the maze. The others turned to shield their eyes while box boy and Saffron turned to face the wind head on, watching the walls compress and close.

"What the hell?" Box boy mutter as the wall's locking mechanisms protruded from the walls before clicking shut and locking down.

"Next time I'm going to let you leave" the broad one said sneered and walked away

"Well if it puts multiple high and impenetrable walls and several feet of concrete between us, I'd gladly take my chances in there, dick" Saffron spat at him leaving the on looking crowd slightly stunned. 'He's obviously the group bully then' Saffron thought as she glared holes in his retreating figure. After that the crowd began to disperse and Alby approached them.

"Welcome to Glade" was his sole response before he too left.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Saffron found herself (unsurprisingly) in the company of box boy as they watched, what Saffron thought was strange, kind of ritual thing. She didn't mind his company - in fact she definitely preferred him to the rest of them. They were currently sat on a fallen branch observing the festivities from a far. They say in between the group and the - now closed - maze doors. A group of the boys were pounding on drums, creating a very quick and intense beat. Others were carrying lit torches. The touch bearers all assembled in a semi circle around an unlit bonfire as Alby yelled:

"Light 'em up!" And he and all the other touch carriers threw their lit touches on the bonfire, lighting it. As soon as the bonfire became a controlled inferno, all the boys started yelling and howling like wild animals. Clapping along to the beat of the drums they added to to noise. Alby raised an arm and started punching the air and unsurprisingly all his little minions followed. Some of the more agile boys were performing some kind of gymnastic dance that was full of tricks and the like around the other boys.

"They eat like savages" Saffron whispered in Box Boy's ear. He laughed at the comment but nodded. The other were drinking out of jars, shredding their food with their hands and stuffing it all in their mouths at once before swallowing without chewing.

"It's a mystery no one's choked" he replied. The two continued to watch the whatever was happening from a distance. Saffron felt like she was watching chimpanzees host a party. All of them were full of energy - jumping and running around, here, there and everywhere. They were chanting and shouting mindlessly and pigging out on God knows what. They watched Newt take part in a toast before wandering over to them.

"Come on" he said, nodding his head towards the maze doors and nudging Saffron's legs. Both Saffron and Box Boy complied, slinging their legs over the branch and then lowering themselves to sit on the floor. They leaned against the bark and Newt came to sit in between them. They all say in silence for a few moments, just staring at the shut maze door with the cacophony of the others in the background.

"Hell of a first day, Greenies" Newt said after a moment, turning his head left and right, so he looked at them both. When neither replied he took a jar of what Saffron thought looked like either Pee or Apple Juice and handed it to Box boy

"Here it'll put some hair on your chest" Newt teased and box boy cautiously took the drink sipping it. Saffron also leant forward so she could see past Newt and gage Box boys reaction.

"Pl … Ergh!" He spat out the mouthful he'd taken on to the ground. Newt began to laugh while he sat their choking and wiping his mouth. Saffron looked on in a mix of slight amusement and fear - she still didn't completely trust these boy's.

"God! What is that?" Box boy continued to wretch, handing Newt the drink back. He gladly accepted it, took another sip and turned to Saffron, offering it out to her.

"I don't even know, want some?" Newt confessed

"If he survives the night, I'll consider your offer. After all I don't particularly want to drink cat wee that'll give me manly traits anyway, especially if it'll kill me" Saffron declined and Newt shrugged, taking another large gulp himself.

"It's Gally's recipe, it's a trade secret" Newt turned to watch Gally 'playfully' beating up another glader on the other side of the branch, off the one side of them. Saffron and Box boy also turned to take a glance before they all turned back round.

"Yeah, well he's still and asshole" box boy spat

"Oh don't be coy, dear. Asshole? Please! More like irritating, belittling, bullying, antagonising, sly prick with shit for brains. He's a complete and utter toss piece … and that's been kind" Saffron counted, Box boy laughed in an agreement but Newt argued against them.

"He saved your lives today" the blonde stated

"Saved out lives?! No he didn't! He attacked us! We were only looking! No one told us anything - you all so blatantly avoided our questions, we just wanted to get a see what all the secrecy was about! Then he comes barraging in and starts creating a scene and getting all you lot involved with his whole 'calm down, calm down' thing. Making it out like we're raving loonies who've jumped him! He started it! If anyone needs to calm down, it's that twat. He's such a shit stirrer!" Saffron seethed in a raised voice, her hands flying wildly to express her frustration. Newt sat in silence in mild shock while box boy was grateful someone understood how he felt the events had the day had panned out, not what Gally had manipulated them to look like.

"Trust me, the maze is a dangerous place" Newt took another swig of whatever the hell was in the oversized jam jar

"We're trapped here aren't we?" Box boy asked

"For the moment but do you see those guys, there ... by the fire?" Newt turned and pointed to a group of boys. Saffron and Greenie followed his line of vision, looking at the boys in question.

"Those are the runners. That guy in the middle, there, that's Minho. He's the keeper of the runners. Every morning when those doors open, they run the maze - mapping it, memorising it. Trying to find a way out" Newt continued

"How long have they been looking?" Box boy asked as they turned back round

"3 years" Newt admitted

"And they haven't found anything?" Box boy asked a moment or two later, having to let it sink in

"It's a lot easier said than done … listen … here that? It's the maze - changing. It changes every night" Newt informed them as the sound of crunching and squeaks echoed in the distance.

"How's that possible?"

"You can ask the people who put us in here if you ever meet the bastards. Listen the truth is, the runners are the only ones who really know what's out there. They're the strongest at the fastest of us all! And it's a good thing too because if they don't make it back before those doors close then they're stuck out there … for the night - and no one's ever survived a night in the maze" Newt took another drink

"What happens to them?"

"Well we call them grievers"

"Excuse me?" Saffron interjected, having stayed silent so far. 'What the hell was a griever?' The thought whizzed round her mind

"Of course no one's ever seen one and lived to tell about it … but they're out there … right well that's enough questions for one night! Listen, you two aw supposed to be the guests of honour" Newt changed topic and Box boy and Saffron began to protest

"No, no … let me show you two around" he added starting to get up but stopping when the only other English grader challenged him.

"Show us around? Mate, so far you've all gone to extreme lengths to keep things from us and now your acting like our best friend! I thought the glade was supposed to run on trust, how can we trust you if your lying and keeping stuff from us?! And don't you dare claim it's to protect us! We may have had our memories wiped but we weren't born yesterday. We know when we're been played" Saffron shot down the suggestion before pushing herself to her feet and storming off. Box boy also started getting up, when Newt asked him:

"Where you going?"

"After her" he said like it was obvious and stood

"Of course you are … are you sure she's not your shucking girlfriend?" Newt asked and box boy rolled his eyes

"Come on … you can show us round when we find her" he said and began wandering after her, Newt following him.

-line break-

The two boys found the blonde on the border of the woods. Saffron had her side leant against a tree trunk as she stared off into the darkness. Her knees were brought up flush to her chest and her arms wrapped around them securely - she'd found herself in that position for the third time that day.

"SAFFY!" She heard box boy exclaim before the sudden pounding of two pairs of feet could be heard. He rushed over to her, automatically snaking an arm round her shoulders.

"Are you ok? Shit! Saffy your freezing!" Box boy exclaimed, pulling her up to stand.

"Why did you run off?! Anything could have happened! You're new here, you don't know what could be lurking out there!" Newt chastised, pointing wildly at the thick woodland area. Saffron didn't answer their questions, she couldn't talk - it was too painful to even explain what she was feeling and all the negative thoughts she was experiencing. All she could do was cry into box boy's chest. He held her as she cried, occasionally glancing across at Newt who looked equally as perplexed. Newt resorted to rubbing small, slow circles on her upper back with one hand. Once her weeping had subsided Box boy pushed her slightly out of his grip, frowning as he wiped her eyes.

"You good now? I know it's a lot to take in, honestly I feel the exact same way but I'm too chicken to show any weakness in front of those guys" box boy consoled

"You mean in front of Gally" Saffron spat venomously and he nodded

"Listen, he's really not all that -" Newt began

"NOT ALL THAT BAD?! Are being being serious? He's a … he's a - a …" Saffron burst before braking down again into to tears. Both boys looked completely unsure of what to do, they'd not dealt with a girl in their retrievable memories, never mind a crying one. Newt stepped closer, placing his hands on each of her upper arms and guiding her, gently, to face him from her spot next to Greenie. His thumbs slowly traced invisible patterns on her skin as he spoke:

"Hey, ssh, calm down … crying not going to help matters, is it?" He said in a soft voice

"He's hor - orrible! As if this, this, this … p-place wasn't bad enough … he's mak-king it 10 time -times … worse" she barely managed to get the words out and even then it was in between as through shaky, watery breaths and sobs

"That's just Gally though. Been nasty is his defensive strategy like yours is being sarcy" Newt reasoned

"But … but, w-we haven't attack - attacked h-him! Right fr-from the start … he's been a … a … oppressive, spirit braking for-orce!"

"He just doesn't like the status quo being shook up and the arrival of a couple -"

"We're not a couple" both box boy and Saffron insisted at the same time

"-of two greenies and one of them being a girl has just really upset his balance" Newt corrected himself before adding to his point

"It's not our - our fault … he has an over - over … s-sensitive internal equilibrium-m" her tears had stopped now but her voice was still jumping

"No, but Gally likes someone to blame … come on dry your tears, Saffy. This party's for you two and I want to play hostess with the most-ess and introduce you two to everyone!" He joked in a camp voice.

-line break-

When they got back, some boys had made a circle around Gally and this other boy who appeared to be wrestling. Gally pushed him to crowd and onlookers 'ah-ed' in suspense. Newt gave them a little tour of all the different groups.

" … They are the builders. Their very good with their hands but not a lot going on upstairs" Newt motioned to his head as the walked around the many cliques the boys had

"And surprise, surprise Mr Big Bones is with them" Saffron mused sarcastically earning a little laugh from the other two before they carried on walking.

"And then we got Winston, he's the keeper of the Slicers … and we got two Medjacks - Clint and Jeff!" Newt said as two boys approached them, their arms slung over each other's shoulders.

"Oh hey, wassup?"

"Hey man"

Came to two replies they got as the boys walked on

"They spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers" Newt laughed at the three came to a halt

"What if I want to be a runner?" Box boy asked and Newt let out a laugh of disbelief before asking:

"Have you listened to a word I've just said? No one wants to be a runner -"

"Well he does" Saffron interrupted, earning a light glare from Newt who continued

"Besides you got to get chosen" he informed them

"Ok, chosen by who?" Box boy asked but before Newt could reply someone fell into the back Box boy and Saffron knocking them both off balance.

"Woah" Box boy exclaimed falling forward, his hands going out in front of him as he dropped into a weird crouch. Simultaneously Saffron let out a little but still deafening, to the boys (who weren't used to such sounds), shriek. She fell forward and was only stopped from falling flat on her face by Newt, who had lunged forward and grabbed her elbows, holding her up. Looking up at her saviour she realised how close they actually were, their faces just inches apart. She drew away with haste.

"Thanks" Saffron mumbled, a blush adorning her cheeks - after all she was just a teenage girl and he was a cute boy. The of them stumbled back to their feat and turned to the perpetrator …

Gally.

The hideous boy had shoved one of his wrestling components in to them. Someone pulled the poor guy who'd been thrown on to the ground, up and Gally turned his attention to the Greenies.

"What you say Greenie? Want to see what your made off?" Gally asked Box Boy and a few gladers 'ooh-ed' at the offer.

"Greenie … Greenie … Greenie …" all the spectators began to chant. Saffron jolted her head and even saw Newt chanting.

"Un-bloody-lievable" she muttered taking a few steps forward and grabbing Box Boy's shoulder. She pulled him forcing him to face her.

"He's a bully - don't give him the satisfaction. People like him thrive off making others feel small" She said quietly

"Awe, is your girlfriend looking out? Ooh, look at this boys - isn't it cute?" Gally teased and the others laughed

"Your just jealous because no one cares enough about you to stop you getting into fights!" Saffron hissed and some of the boys 'ooh-ed' again while the others carried on chanting.

"What did you say?" Gally demanded

"You heard" Saffron snapped as box boy broke away from her grasp and towards Gally

"Oh for Gods sakes! No!" Saffron sighed exasperated

"Looks like the boy's finally rid himself, of the reins of his mistress" Gally smirked at her

"Trust me, boy if I did have reins they wouldn't be keeping him in line, they'd be wrapped around your bloody neck!" Saffron fumed

"She's stole your word Newt" he teased, blanking her threat. Saffron groaned, running her hand through her long curls. Thankfully because her hair was very fine, her locks hadn't picked up to many leaves and twigs over the course of the day. The 'Greenie' chants were getting louder and boys started whooping and clapping.

"Ok … alright" Gally started and the chanting died down. Alby slowly came to stand on Saffron's right side as Newt had appeared on her left.

"He'll be f-" Alby began to assure her but the glare she gave him effectively silenced him, before he could finish his sentence.

"The rules are simple, Greenie. I try and push you out the circle and you try and last more than five seconds" Gally drawled out and the other boys laughed but Saffron did hear a faint 'Go easy on the Greenie' from the far side of the crowd. However that one boy's empathy didn't stop Saffron's jaw from clenching, as she gritted her teeth.

"Ready?" Gally asked and then charging at Box Boy, roughly pushing his shoulders and throwing him back into the wall of people who caught him back. They pushed him back towards Gally, who stepped out the way, letting Box boy fall into the sand and again the others laughed at his expense.

"Come on Greenie, we're not done yet" Gally said. Box boy picked himself up and glanced at the visibly tense Saffron between Alby and Newt. She was biting her lip and her were clenched.

"Stop calling me Greenie" he turned back to Gally

"Stop calling you that? What do you want to be called? Shank? … what do you think boys?" He asked the others who were howling with laughter

"Does he look like a shank?" Gally asked and Box boy charged him, tackling him around the waist. He successfully managed to throw Gally off balance but the builder was taller and stronger and still managed to pash him to the ground.

"You know what? I think I've settled on shank" Gally said and the others laughed. Box boy was still trying to spit the sand out of his mouth and stand up again when Gally advanced to attack him. 'He's going to creep up on him!' The realisation dawned on Saffron and she sprung into action. Leaping out of the crowd (ignoring Newt and Alby's protests and the shouts from the other boys) she ran towards Gally, who had his back to her. She braced her hands on his shoulders and then jumped on to his back. She wrapped her lanky long legs around him to support herself, her thighs crushing him slightly. The strength she used was not enough to suffocate him but make him feel uncomfortable as Saffron clamped her hands over his eyes.

"HEY! GET OFF ME, YOU SHANK! GET OFF!" Gally began to spin round wildly, trying to pull her hands off his eyes as he jerked and snapped his body, trying to throw her off

"BOX BOY! GET UP!" Saffron hollered and he obliged stumbling to his feet while Saffron agiley leaped down, landing very delicately - like a ballerina with light thud. Gally whipped round to face her as she backed towards box boy

"You! You can't do that, Girl!" Gally spat

"Well you can't attack people when they've got their back to you! Not very sporting is it? But then again you are a coward" Saffron retaliated and the onlookers quietened down to see how the little, lady mouse would fair against the giant lion that was Gally.

"I'm sorry?" He quirked an eyebrow in disbelief at her words

"Apology accepted"

"You know I could snap you, she bean"

"Yeah you could but I have something that you don't, a brain." Saffron ground out and the boys sucked in breaths of suspense

"Besides girls are mentally stronger than men! Not only do we actually think but we are also hard wired to be able to withstand higher thresh holds of pain for longer times!"

"Really?" Gally seemed skeptical

"Come on, Gally! Put her in her place - she's new here and she's a girl! She can't just come in and mouth off!" A boy from the crowd claimed

"I'll put you in your place in a minute!" Saffron turned, mustering her nastiest glare (that in the current situation took very little effort) and throwing it the direction the voice came from.

"Ooh!"

"She's done you!"

"Get told"

Came a few yelled responses.

"And yes Gally, really. Here's the think girls are programmed to be able to withstand child birth. I appreciate that not mean much to you and your hollow head but let me enlighten you. Giving birth, as I'm sure you're all aware, involves getting something solid and boney and alive and around so big -" Saffron held her hands apart, signifying the average length of a baby

"- through a hole, this big" she held her pointer finger and thumb, on one hand, close together

"It's painful and I can guarantee it's a million times worse than been kicked in the balls. Not to mention the fact in can last for days! Like seriously some women were in labour for days, weeks, months, even. And the pain is constant. So yeah you could 'snap me' , attacking me several times and deliver multiple blows but I'll just sit here biding my time and ignoring the pain until you tire yourself and then I'll pounce, using all of my little strength to annihilate you!" Saffron said, she didn't know how she remembered that but she did. She remembered reading an article on a woman from the past who was in labour for 75 days from Poland. 'Box boy can't even remember his name, yet I can relay all this? What's going on?!' Saffron mentally pondered, however she didn't miss the boys winces as Gally snapped out of his disgusted state and advanced.

"Listen Girly I don't want to fight you. Just go back to homestead and cook or something, actually you know what the place could really use a sweep, now I -" he began but was stopped when Saffron swung her fist up and into his upper cheek and eye - making contact with a satisfying slap noise when there skin collided. At this the other gladers did react, gasping in shock - but none moving to restrain the fire ball of a girl. Gally stumbled at the impact, falling back into the crowd. The boys held him as he prodded and poked his now sore eye and winced

"Do not - if you know what's good for you - try to oppress me in to sexist, misogynistic stereotypes! Comprende? … oh and one other thing my name is Saffron not girly, and that's what you shall call me unless you want another shiner!" Saffron shook out her aching knuckles on the hand that him as Gally slowly started back towards her, his left eye and cheek bone now all red and raised.

"You-" Gally started but this time was taken out by Box Boy. Saffron hadn't even noticed her friend move from behind to the far side of the circles where the spectators watched like vultures. He ran at the taller boy, again tackling his waist but this time using his legs to push them both forward not using them to anchor himself. The two engaged a heated struggle once Gally started trying and the boys excitement built up again.

A hand grabbed Saffron's wrist and pulled her back into the circle. Turning she saw the boy introduced as Minho. He scanned her face for a moment before offering an explanation.

"You don't want to be in there if things get nasty, 'specially between to guys" he told her. Saffron nodded before turning back and watching nervously. Box boy and Galley wrestled a while longer, both parties grunting every now and then until box boy lurched his weight forward while quickly moving away and it was enough to get Gally to the ground. At this the boys did gasp - Gally beaten?!

Surprise, surprise Gally didn't like loosing, especially not twice consecutively so flipped himself over and kicked Box boy's feet from under him. Saffron watched him hit the deck, hard. His head bounced and the groan he emitted didn't fail to convey the pain he felt. Saffron rushed forward and out of the circle. She found herself at his side in an instant once there she knelt beside him as he opened his eyes. He looked completely out of it, his eyes wild and unfocused

"Hey, box boy, you ok? … talk to me, please" she placed a hand on his shoulder that wasn't flush to the ground.

"Thomas" he muttered

"What?" Saffron extremely sounded confused

"Thomas" he quickly got to his feet, leaving Saffron knelt in the sand

"Hey! Thomas! I remember my name! It's Thomas!" He shouted and the others all looked on, a little confused. Thomas turned to his still knelt, box friend.

"Saffy I'm Thomas" he said softly as he took her hands and pulled her slowly to her feet

"THOMAS!" Alby hollered and the boys broke in to a fresh up roar of whooping and clapping. Alby and Newt approached the two along with many others. They clapped Thomas on the back, congratulating him.

"Welcome home Thomas" Alby smiled, giving him a jar of some drink. He took a quick gulp and all the boys broke into cheers and hollers.

"I told you you'd remember" Saffron smiled. Instead of answering, Thomas took her by surprise and hugged her. His arms went around her waist and his neck as they embraced. In one hand he still held the jar of drink but that didn't stop him spinning her around while she giggled.

"Now I can finally introduce myself. Hello Saffron, I'm Thomas" he smiled once he'd set her feet back on the floor but neither removed their arms from the other person.

"Hello Thomas! But please call me Saffy" she raised to her tip toes a little and gave him a tight squeeze before putting her feat fully back on the ground.

"I'm going to miss referring to you as Box Boy, I'd just got used to it" she finished, slowly lowering her arms from his neck and he untangled his from around her clinched waist.

"Good job … Thomas" Gally grasped the inside of Thomas' elbow and when Thomas did the same they shook arms

"And Saffron, your plucky I'll give that. Nice moves - very stealthy" he gave her a curt nod.

"Someone call Algore the Ice queen is melting!" Saffron joked trying to diffuse the tension that just his appraisal had created

"What?" Newt asked

"It's a quote, from what I don't know but I've heard it before" Saffy shrugged

"Queen?" Alby looked amused at the thought of Gally in a pretty dress and crown.

"What? Like I said it's a quote and besides I bet your a massive diva secretly" she smiled at Gally, laughing a little and the tension lowered

"How come you remember so much?" Chuck asked but before Saffron could answer a noise sounded loudly. It was like screeching of metal sheets being bashed and clanged together but their was a painful whirring and scream like sound accompanying it. It was like whatever made the noise was mechanic and in pain or trying to intimidate something else. It ripped through the slim join in the maze door and echoed through out the glaze complex. Everyone turned to look at the door, some in fear, some in curiously and some in both.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas asked

"That my friend, was a griever. Don't worry your safe here with us - nothing gets through those walls" Gally told him

"Alright guys … and girl, let's tuck it in for the night" Alby said and the group began to disperse into their own little sub-sections.

"Come on, good night" Alby clapped his hands and the little groups began to wander to the homestead. He then turned to Thomas and Saffron, shaking their hands before wandering off too.

"Thomas come on" Saffron tugged on the fabric on the sleeve of his top. She too was fascinated by the sounds but wanted sleep. Her crying and emotional rollercoaster had taken it out of her but she sure as hell wasn't going anywhere with out Box Boy.

-line break-

Once they got back to the homestead everyone else quickly settled into their allocated hammocks and started dozing off like they couldn't hear the heavy bangs, whirring and squealing of metal. Saffron slipped into her allocated bed, in between Chuck and Thomas. She new Chuck was asleep - she could hear him snoring but she was 80% sure Thomas was awake but didn't shout him incase she was wrong.

Closing her eyes tight, a side effect of that being her little button nose wrinkled up, and pulled the scratchy blanket she was given up to her chin. Sighing, she cleared her mind. Picturing a blank void she slowly drifted off to sleep where the shrieks and squawks of the 'Grievers' couldn't be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Saffron was running. Running through the glade. Thomas was behind her as the bolted from the nasties … now lights. Bright, bright lights that whizzed threw her vision so quickly she could barely recognise them. An eye's reflection also showed, translucent over the lights as the pupil dilated.

"Wicked is good" a female voice said but sounded weird, like it had feedback from a microphone, buzzing through it and masking it. Thomas was there, she could see him threw the glass looking at her and who ever sat next to her. In her peripheral vision she could see long dark hair - a girl. Their were brains scans that were still live, fluctuating in size and shape constantly. The misted eye started darting around, looking from side to side.

"Saffron … Saffron" the same voice said and she saw people she assumed to be surgeons - judging by their medical robes - and then Thomas reappeared, stood where the surgeons once were. The maze entrance then popped up but she was looking out at the glade, from inside the maze. Insistent bubbling water began to sound, increasing in volume, then she saw the blue glass again. Simultaneously a older man appeared, shining a light at her face.

"Can you hear me?" The voice asked in a monotone. Then there was a silhouette of a woman but her features were undefined and blurry. She had hair up and a white lab coat on. The wall she was stood by had multiple, vertical slits in and the same blue light emitted from the glass was seeping out.

"Everything's going to change" then a mystery girl appeared. She had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Before Saffron could focus too much on her, a screen with a realistic animation of a body came up. A load of numbers and figures were next to and around the animation. People came next, people trapped under water. Pounding at a doors to get out. She stopped in front of one of the containers, through the tiny window she could see it was ... Gally? Before she could be sure, the images started to flash and move quickly, leaping from changing brain scans to doctors hovering over her and then people slamming on the doors of the water vaults as they tried to get out.

"Saffron" She jolted up right and awake. Alby had her mouth covered with his hand, making a shushing noise at her.

"We gotta wake up Thomas" he told her before moving to hammock next to her's. She swung her legs out the hammock and pushed herself out of it. As Alby woke Thomas in a very similar manner to how he'd woke her whilst Saffron used the comb made out of tree bark to tease the lugs of her hair quickly before pulling on her boots.

"Follow me" Alby ordered the two of them. The did as they were told and followed him out on to the main glade. They strolled out on the grassy plane at a slow pace.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Alby asked as he walked slightly ahead of the two younger, sleepy teens

"I know it's hard to believe but it wasn't always like this. We had dark days. We lost a lot of boys to fear, to panic. We've come far since then -" the three of them came to a standstill on a small hill, by the one of the walls. The looked out at the serenity of the glade. It was so calm when unoccupied.

"Established order, made peace." Alby continued

"Yeah … why you telling us this?" Thomas asked sounding slightly annoyed his sleep had been interrupted for a nostalgic trip down memory lane.

"Because you two aren't like the others. You're curious" Alby said. 'Is he insulting me or not? So help me god if he's woke me up to have a go at me' Saffron mentally cursed.

"But you two are one us now. You need to to know what that means" he handed both her and Thomas, one of the two blades he was holding. Alby then glanced to the side of where they stood. Thomas and Saffron turned to see at what he was looking at.

It was a wall that had gladers names etched into it. Some names had been crossed out and others showed their age and therefore how long that person had been their. The three of them approached the wall that was curtained by vines.

"What happened to them?" Saffron asked stepping closer, using the hand that wasn't holding the knife to trace over a crossed out name of 'Justin'.

"Like I said, dark days" Alby tried to look non-fazed but guilt and regret ran through his dark eyes. Thomas came to stand on the other side of Saffron and brought the knife up, starting to carve his name into the stone. Saffron followed suit, printing her narrow and individual letters onto the stone.

"S … A … F … F … R … O … N" she said aloud as she etched in the letters.

-line break-

Later that day they were in the gardens with Newt, who'd lost his shirt cover up and was now just in his orange vest. Newt was working on a row a plants, that were growing up a criss-crossed bamboo frame. Several of the frames ran in long lines up and down the length of the garden. Thomas idly shoved a spade around in the ground at the end of one row. Saffron meanwhile, was crouched just next to Thomas, plucking tomatoes off the vines next to a blonde boy, a little older than herself. He was called Zart and the two of them worked on the bamboo frame to right of the one Newt was working on.

"Anyone tried climbing to the top?" Thomas asked

"Tried it. You can't go all the way to the top and besides where you going to go from there?" Newt dead panned in response

"Far away?" Saffron light heartedly suggested and Zart chuckled, shooting her a look of amusement and appreciation for keeping the mood light.

"Well what about the box? You know, next time it comes up, you jump in -" Thomas pressed

"No we tried that, the box won't go back down with someone in it" Newt interrupted

"Ok, well what if we -"

"No, we tried it, alright? Twice! Alright trust me, anything you think of, we've already tried. The only way out of here is the maze" Newt stopped working and came to lean an the end of the plant support.

"Really? Have you tried picking loads and loads of grass, melting it down in to sap before stretching it out in to a long thin string that's still strong and then attaching one end to the maze entrance and the other to the runner's wrist so they can explore for longer because they'll just have to follow the sap string back and not worry about navigation. Ergo heightening chances of success?" Saffron asked, not taking her eyes off the tomatoes

"No …" Newt held the 'o' note before adding:

"Now, look you want to be helpful? Saffy go dig up some more fertiliser and you take her place tomato picking" Newt threw a wicker bucket with a tin, small, shovel in it at Saffron. She barely caught it, having being caught off guard by both the request and the throw. She stood as Thomas, begrudgingly, took her place and Zart burst out laughing at his blatant reluctance.

Saffron pulled the spade from the bucket with a clatter and made tracks to God knows where. 'Go dig up fertiliser?! Show's pretty boys also have pretty useless brains! Where is the fertiliser, hum, Newt? Where?' Saffron's conscience chided him. She walked around for a while before trying the woods. She'd seen Zart come out with the bucket originally from the woodland, so assumed fertiliser was from there.

"Fertiliser, Saffy. Thomas pick tomatoes for her … sure guys, I can't help in any other way? … no just get the fertiliser ... like y'know, carry on? … No, ok. I'll get fertiliser … you know where it is … it's just out in the middle of the woods" she held a monologue as she scoured the woods aimlessly, wandering through high grass and wild flowers. Manoeuvring through thickets, dodging branches and propelling herself up steep banks as she searched and navigated at the same time. She crossed a shallow stream and came face-to-face with some strange monument. It was like a cross made out of two thick branches and then sharp pointed sticks jutting out at angles from behind it. The spiked sticks were all close to the back of the cross. She circled it once before looking closer. Flies buzzed around the strange stick formation that she knelt in front of. She also noticed the area wreaked. Although Saffron couldn't pin point the fumes, she knew one thing - it smelt grim. The horizontal branch of the cross had the name engraved on the front of it - 'George'. On the pointed sticks, bits of torn fabric hung and draped off.

"The hell?" Saffron scrunched up her nose and her perfectly arched eyebrows knitted to together. Glancing around she noticed - bones?

What looked like to have been part of a rib cage and a spine sat not 2 feet away from her. Saffron gasped, leaping to her feet and backing away hastily from the bones. Turning, she got another shock.

"Christ!" She exclaimed when she saw a boy who she recognised as one of the runners, stood on the other side of the stream she'd just crossed. He had his head down, breathing heavily

"Er, Ben - right? I don't know if we ever … hey, are you ok?" Saffron's voice went from relieved to embarrassed to a worried/scared. Ben just growled in response before jumping over the little stream. He had done with massive overkill so he could take Saffron down with him as he fell. An malformed scream escaped her lips in the medium of a high pitched wheeze, only dogs could hear. The older, stronger boy pinned her down to the ground, as she struggled beneath him - wiggling and and trying to kick him off.

"Get the of off me, right now! Or so help me … G-God I will not be held responsible for my actions!" She demanded her voice feisty but also fearful. This fact was also proven by her glassy eyes that were threatening to leak hot, salty tears at any moment.

"It's all your fault. I saw you, I saw both of you." He hissed, his body - that had a slight green tinge to it - spasmed but His grip remained that of a vice.

"You did this. I SAW YOU!" He growled out in a loud but low pitch. He hands moved to her tiny wrists, easily capturing the boney things and holding them to a bone breaking tightness. Saffron swore she could feel the circulation to her wrists stopping. She let out a squeal and Ben moved to hold both her wrists in one hand, while he pressed the other forearm tight against her throat - to silence her. Tears began to escape from her eyes, a few trickling down her cheek but swerving off course as she moved violently to try and shrug the demon-like boy off.

Saffron gasped, shallow breaths all she was achieving, as he continued to press down. Ripping a wrist free, she savagely swiped at his face. Her nails scratching him, leaving a four puffy pink trails behind. Ben applied more pressure as her free hand grappled at the dirt next to her. She kicked at his stomach, lifting him off her a little. This relieved some of the pressure on her throat and allowed her to jerk her head, sideways to look in the direction her free hand was searching for a weapon in

'Come on, something! Anything!' Saffron internally pleaded as she currently couldn't form words. Then she saw something that should do the trick … but it was a piece of crack cranium a.k.a snapped skull. Mentally prepping herself to touch, not only someone's insides but also a corpse's inside, she stretched her arm out wide and coaxed the piece of thick bone into her hand.

"Sorry George" she forced out before driving the bone in to Ben's temple with force

"Urgh" he grunted, rolling off her just enough that she could push him off and in her oxygen deprived state, haphazardly get up (something that made her very dizzy) and run. Unfortunately Ben didn't seem to phased by the blow and followed hot-on-her-heels, the gash that was leaking blood, seemingly not bothering him. He tried to pull her back down before she was even fully up but Saffron managed to scramble away, over the stream and up the bank - Ben still chasing. They ran through the high grass, dodging trees and hastily wading through bushes. After moments of deep breathing, Saffron managed to get a scream from her lungs.

"HELP!" She screamed. 'Please Gally, please! You interfere when your not needed so please show now when you actually are!' She begged internally. They got to another bank and Ben tried to dive on her again. The move backfired as she fell over a tree root, meaning Ben went crashing in to thin air. They rolled down the hill, in a rather undignified and violent manner. Saffron letting another shrill, short, scream out as Ben trying to clutch at her ankles. After a bouncy and bumpy ride, they finally got to the bottom. Ben letting out an incomprehensible shout and Saffron another squeal that could have belonged to a piglet. She hoped at least one of the gladers had heard the commotion they were making by now.

"HELP! … HELP! … HELP!" She screamed again after rolling on to her front and running in a crawl position. She gradually straightened up, just to get further away. She saw the woodland border up ahead and pushed herself a little harder, going faster. In no time at all she was pelting in to the glade, Ben on her tracks and with all the other gladers stood looking around for them, trying to grasp what was happening.

"HELP!" She screamed again, more tears cascading down her face. When the gladers saw Saffron been chased by Ben they quickly stopped they were doing and raced towards them. Ben threw himself to ground, falling on her lower legs and knocking her over too. Saffron screamed again, rolling over quickly only to find Ben army crawling up and over her legs and approaching her face again.

"I'LL KIILL YOU!" Ben hollered, now practically laying on top of her as he blindly used his fists, elbows, knees and feet to sustain as much damage as possible. Meanwhile Saffron just screamed bloody murder, trying her best - with all her weedy might - to push him off.

"HEY!" Newt shouted and Ben looked up but only saw Newt's shovel, hitting him square in the face. The blow effectively removed him from Saffron who tried to scuttle away while still laying on the floor. Thomas quickly caught her upper arm (an act that caused Saffron's gaze to snap to him, an expression that resembled a dear-in-the-headlights painted on her face but she visibly calmed seeing it was him) and gently pulled her to her feet.

"You ok?" Thomas asked, holding her close to his side by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and using the adjoining hand to stroke up and over her shoulder and back down again as Saffron nodded.

"You get why I'm reluctant to believe you, right? You said this yesterday and then ended up bursting into tears not five minutes later" Thomas informed her of his disbelief

"Hold him down" Newt ordered

"calm down" Gally pressed one of Ben's arms to the floor

"What you doing?" Newt ordered, grabbing Ben's other arm

"What the hell happened?" Frypan turned to her from his position next to Ben, helping in the effort to control him. Saffron, who was doubled over but still snuggled in to Thomas' side, could only reply in a wheezy way.

"I-I don't know … He … He just attacked me!" Saffron panted, Chuck coming to her other side and pulled some of her hair back and out of her face.

"You ok?" The young glader asked her

"Hunky dory" she smiled tightly - for once she wasn't trying to be sarcastic, she was trying to comfort and reassure the young boy who idolised the Runners so much, that they were good people. For him to see one in Ben's state would crush him and his belief in them, Saffron felt it her duty to try to soften the blow and keep his face.

"Calm down, Ben" Newt said as Alby appeared, pushing his way through the crowd and standing at Ben's feet. The poor boy looked horrified, Saffron couldn't help but feel a slither of remorse for him.

"No, no, no, no" Ben began to beg

"Alright, lift his shirt … lift his shirt" Alby ordered and Gally pulled back the material revealing a nasty and odd looking wound. It was purple and spiralling out in his veins around the initial puncture. The boys gasped and backed up a little

"No, no … no please" Ben begged

"He's been stung … In the middle of the day?" Gally asked, turning to Alby who'd just kneeled next to him and above Ben's head

"Help me please, please just help" Ben wept

"Put him in the pit" Alby ordered as Ben began to convulse again

"Come one everybody help! Get him into the pit" Alby added and all the boys, minus Thomas and Chuck who stayed with a still physically shaking Saffron, closed in on the runner

"No, no, no … please no … don't do it … get back!" Ben shouted

"Calm down Ben" Gally ordered as many boys, galvanised a strong grip on him. They lifted him up and off to the pit as he continued to scream and shouts. His calls went from protest to playing the blame game, yelling that 'they did this' and it was 'all their fault'

-line break-

Alby ordered Saffron go have a bath and get cleaned up to help her relax after a very jumpy day and a half. Thomas was told to stand guard and make sure no one tried to over step the privacy boundary. After a 15 minute soak - in a tiny silver bath tub - in which time she washed her hair, body and clothes. She then used a thin towel to dry herself and let the wind blow her clothes dry. Later once her clothes were dry but still cold, Saffron and Thomas rejoined Chuck and Alby in a shaded seating area.

"So what happened to him?" Thomas asked the four of the sat on a log, Saffron using her tree bark comb to detangle the knots in her hair as she listened to Alby's explanation of events. Saffron sat next to Chuck, then next to him was Thomas and then Alby

"It's called the changing. It's what happens when someone gets stung" the leader clarified

"Listen, Saffy … we haven't been able to get a clear word out of Ben since it happened. You know, he's not making any sense and it's only going to get worse. The infections spreading, he's dangerous … what did he say to you?" Alby stood and walked round before crouching in front of the only girl glader.

"Er, erm … h-he, he, he said he saw me - saw us, I assume he meant Thomas and I, by 'us'. Said this was all out fault … h-how, could this be our fault?" Her voice quivered at the end

"Get some rest" Alby said after a long pause, putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her head before staking off.

"What? … Alby?" Saffron quickly called him back

"… what's going to happen to him?" She asked reluctantly, scared of the answer - which she never got. Alby just stared at her before walking off.

-line break-

Later that day all the gladers were summoned by Alby to the maze doors. Some of them were holding long, barge pole sticks with pointy ends but the majority held smaller spear like branches. 'They look just like ones at George's burial site …' Saffron let her mind wander down a dangerous path before realising - George's name had been struck off the wall, he had a burial site and these sticks were at his grave. George had fallen pray to the grievers and the other gladers had banished him. She was told to wait at the back with Chuck while the older ones lined up against the main wall. The leaders and keepers, holding the longer sticks and standing closest to the actual entrance.

"Just listen to me! Just please listen to me … please Minho … Alby" Ben growled as he was brought towards them, his hands and arms were all ensnared by rope that restricted his moving. He was guided by Minho to the entrance.

Once at the doors, Minho forced him to ground and cut the rope tangling him up. Ben slumped forward on his hands knees, panting. His skin easily bruising as blood trickled from every orifice. He sicked up some more blood and bile as Minho moved to stand off centre but in front of him.

"Minho" Ben begged as his keeper held his bag of personal affects. Thomas jogged up to the Chuck and Saffy, coming to stand with them.

"Please … please, don't … please don't do it" Ben begged and Minho looked at Alby who nodded stiffly and Minho threw the little bag into maze as the doors began to creak, signifying their imminent closing. A wind whistled in from the maze, the sheer force knocking the fragile Ben backwards. Thomas moved forward out of morbid curiosity and away from Saffy and Chuck

"Poles" Alby ordered and suddenly everyone raised their weapons and pointed them in Ben's direction. Chuck walked off as Ben staggered to his feet and stumbled around. The circle of gladers took small steps towards him, pushing him into the maze with their sticks and poles.

The walls continued to close, so the pushing got more violent whilst Ben wept like a baby trying to get the attention of its mother.

"There's got to be another way" Saffron murmured before moving closer, standing centrally behind the group with the poles.

"BEN!" She hollered over cries from both Ben and the other gladers, who felt so guilty for what they were doing. The boys stopped when she called him, even Ben snapping his head up to look at her. His lip trembled and tears mixed with blood as they danced down his face.

"Saffy, no" Alby ordered but she shot him, what had now become her infamous, don't-piss-me-off-right-now-or-I-will-end-you glare.

"Ben … I-I know you hate me, I know. But you have to listen to me - think of this as my, my apol - apology to you for whatever I've done. You belong here Ben, these guys their your family, your b-band of brothers … just like your theirs but this is dangerous. You know that don't you Ben? You know this is bad?" Saffron adopted the tone of a psychiatrist but faltering every now and then because of the sheer helplessness reflected on his face.

"Y-yes" Ben mumbled and the others looked warily between the two of them

"Then you know what has to be done. You know they don't want to hurt you and you don't want to hurt them but sadly our relationships' been breached. You know deep down if you stay you'll hurt them and that's why they're hurting you now, they don't mean it. They're looking out for their own safety. You did that too Ben, you run so they wouldn't have to. These guys are doing for the greater good of the glade, right Ben? That's why you go running, with Minho and the others, to help us escape - to help our glade community. That's what you need to do now Ben. We need you to be brave and help us and our society, your society, thrive. We can't do that if we're under attack from each other" Saffron said placidly, evening out her voice and Ben nodded along to her words.

"I know" he mumbled

"Then you'll also know what needs to be done. Please to make us do this, we're your friends! We don't want this to be our abiding memories of one and other do we? No. We want all the good times"

"The good times" he nodded

"Yeah, the good times. Ben, for the glade can you do what needs to be done, please?" Saffron asked, feeling her stomach churn as she basically manipulated via her words a boy to his death. A forced suicide.

"Yes" he muttered, shooting a final glance at Alby and then Minho before jogging down the narrowing tunnel towards his bag. Through the smidgen of a gap they saw Ben stood, clutching his little bag and weeping. The other boys quickly lowered their weapons and looked at the ground. Some were actually I tears, others just on the bring. Alby turned to Saffron, going to chastise her for going against him but seeing her face, riddled with pure guilt and sympathy for poor Ben. That and the fact she'd saved his dignity and the other gladers ever waning emotional stability.

"That …" she breathed out, tears covering her eyes again. '5 times in less than 48 hours - you really must not like this extreme camping' the little voice in her head concluded. Saffron however remained stoic in the face but her trembling jaw and watery eyes betrayed her façade. The boys attention slowly went to her as she opened her mouth a few times like a fish as she tried to think of the words to say.

"That was … was barbaric. N-No one, regardless of who they are or what they've become deserve that … You s-say he's a monster? May-Maybe you sh-should look … in the mir-ror" She said slowly trying to stop any tears from actually falling before turning on her heel and walking off slowly, a little bubble or remorse and pain surrounding her.

-line break-

Saffron walked the length and breadth of glade for hours after, all on her own. She went back and got the fertiliser bucket and spade. She also apologised properly to George and thanked him before covering his remaining bones so they couldn't be picked at anymore. She filled the bucket with fertiliser (that she eventually found) and dropped it off in the gardens before heading to the now shut maze doors.

Saffron walked right up to centre of the door where the two concrete doors met, a tiny gap, thinner than a a millionth of a single strand of hair between them. When she got their she brought a hand up to the join and rested her forehead on the door.

"Ben?" She croaked. She'd silently cried on her long pondering walk but not spoke a word.

"Ben? I don't know if your there and even if you are I'm sure you can't h-h-hear me … but, erm. I'm sorry" Saffron let a few fresh tears fall before quick wiping them away with her other hand

"God I'm pathetic, your trapped out there - in the maze with the grievers and yet I'm crying! Especially when it's all my fault. Ben, I might not know what I've done but I swear to you, the moment I find out I'll make it right and it pains me to think you might not be able to see it … b-but if you don't I'll name my repent in your honour, make sure it's done for you … I-I'm so so sorry Ben for whatever I did and I sorry for not stopping them, the others I mean. I effectively talked you in to suicide so I'm sure I could have swayed them, I'm sorry … if you are there Ben and you can here me, save yourself. You're smart, you can keep out of the Grievers way and find another way out - I know you can. Newt said no one survives a night in the maze but I think it's time you changed that … prove them - them wrong, show them what your capable of. With that griever sting or not your better than us because you are capable. You managed to conceal a griever stink, I know for a fact, I'd have screamed my head off but you, you must have been like a puma - so stealthy, so silent - and you didn't even cry … your so brave Ben, so very brave and that's why I know you'll get through this" Saffron finished, turning round and sliding down the shut door to the floor. Her legs were sprawled out in front of her as she blankly stared out on to the glade, tears running down her face. As her slow tears consumed her, her body started to shut down. The activities of the day catching up with her as she sat still, staring out in to the nothingness of her new 'home'. Saffron's eyes became heavy and felt as though they had grit in them. Her head was starting to loll, refusing to stay up straight and despite her crying, her breathing slowing and becoming deep.

-line break-

The sound of metal clanking woke Saffron up. The blonde didn't even realise she'd fallen asleep but obviously, she had. She blinked a few eyes, ridding her vision of sleep, as she stared out in to the darkness. All lights in the homestead were out but just up the path, near the name wall, there was a faint glow. Rubbing her eyes, Saffron noted the silhouettes of 3 boys. Two of them were holding lit torches and one etching on the wall. It took Saffron a while to piece together what they were doing and when it hit her, another wave of sadness washed over her. 'They work quick' she thought glumly and started to stretch. Raising her hands above her head and arching her back of the wall, she cracked her bones out.

Her movement was noticed by the boy holding the light, who was the only one facing her, and called out:

"Saffy, you ok?"

"Erm, yeah … thanks, you?" She couldn't tell who it was speaking to her. It was too dark to see him and she couldn't recognise his voice either

"I'm fine thanks, we've all had a rough day. You should head back though. Thomas, Chuck and Newt are worried sick about you" the boy replied

"Suppose" she yawned but her voice still sounded upset

"Life here'll get better Saffy, I promise"

"Reason tells me so but as of yet, I've seen no reason to listen to reason. Hence, I'm reluctant to accept it"

"You and Newt with your stupid long words and cryptic meanings, get to bed shank. Don't English us out, anymore" he joked and Saffron pulled herself off the floor and began to wander back towards the homestead.

"Night, she bean"

"Don't call me that" she playfully growled and the three boys laughed. I'm her new position, she could she the one etching away Ben's name looked to be Gally.

"Night" she added more seriously after a minute or two and continuing on.

When she arrived back in the homestead, Chuck and Thomas were still awake. She noticed Thomas had stripped off his top and was sitting in just a vest, on his hammock. Chuck, on the other hand, was semi-sat up and semi-laid down in his hammock.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Thomas asked

"Ben? … no, no one survives a night in the maze. You just gotta forget about him" Chuck answered, rolling over in his hammock so his back was to Thomas. The younger boy then wiggled down, so he was laying in his hammock and started trying to drift to sleep.

"Thomas?" Saffron called softly, stepping into the brunette boy's view.

"Saffy, thank god! I was so worried! You disappeared and then you were by the wall, I thought you were going to freeze to death" Thomas exclaimed as he sprung to his feat, manoeuvring round the hammocks and then pulling her in him. They wrapped their arms around each other, their cheeks brushing against each other's as they embraced.

"I'm sorry" Thomas whispered

"What? Why? You have nothing to sorry for" Saffron exclaimed in a low voice as not to wake the others

"I should have never let you go off on your own"

"On the contrary, you did the perfect thing. You let me have my time. You didn't pester me, you let me breath. That I'm grateful for"

"You sure your ok?"

"As ok as you are"

"What kind of answers that?" Thomas asked pulling away slightly and loosening his hold

"The only kind of answer your getting" she sassed him playfully, breaking out the hug and walking over to her hammock. She slid of her boots and dungarees off (her baggy t-shirt falling round her upper thighs) and clambering in to her hammock, uttering a:

"Night Thomas" in the middle of a yawn

"Night"


	5. Chapter 5

Saffron was in the box again. She was being hauled up, watching Thomas panic as the red light at the top went out. Then she in a corridor. Lights lined the top of the walls, strobe flashing as she moved down the hall. She found herself in front of the blue glass, looking at Thomas who looking back. A poke on her shoulder, got her attention and she turned to see the brunette with the blue eyes. The girl started talking but Saffron couldn't hear her words.

"Saffron" the same female voice from before said. The glass smudged and split in to a walk way, all around were blue screens and the woman in the white lab coat, walked towards her whilst looking around.

"WICKED is good"

The pictures she saw started to blur. Fuzzing from bright blue screens filled with information, to brain scans, to Thomas, other candidates, the girl, to new, different information on the screens

"Why are you making it easy on them? Do it our way, test them"

The mystery girl was stood next to Thomas and they were both looking down on her.

"Saffron, that's not how it's done. Just because it's solves the problem doesn't make it the right solution … things are going to change"

Alby was submerged under water - flapping wildly to get out. She could clearly see it was him, like she could see 3 other boys from the glade. They were also submerged in another container all together but they were still, not retaliating

"Why, it's a solution?" She heard her own voice as a the blue screen came into a view. It was constantly updating, a stream of information and binary running down it in vertical columns

"Because WICKED is good. You are not following our rules" the voice explained in calm tone though hints of aggravation seeped out

"But there are no rules. We're just solving problems. I can't break guidelines that don't exist" she replied. More surgeons came into view, like she was on a slab looking up at them. Next thing Saffron knew, she was having some form of outer body experience. She saw herself, laying under a green-ish hospital sheet on a slab, the backs of the doctors and medical staff facing her. Thomas was there, so was the mystery girl. Doctors clad in very sterile gear scurried around, very determined, like little worker ants. Their equipment glimmered on the silver trays, as a doctor hovered their hand over the tools

"WICKED is good" a masculine voice said this time. The surgeons looming over her came back into view but a translucent image of the girl was plastered over the top. Saffron's view point changed and she was looking out, surveying the operating theatre from an upright. She saw the mystery girl and Thomas, reaching out to each other - as if to hold hands

"If you conform, you could have that" the woman's voice came back

"I don't want that! I want him! And you took him from me!" She heard her own voice say through inconsolable tears. Newt's face then flashed into her head but the images were sepia, like memories. Newt and her looked so happy, they were playfully pushing each other and dancing. The two of them were smiling, holding hands and leaning in? …

Before Saffron could see anymore, the picture changed. The blue screens with brain scans and body animations came back.

"You can't have him back … you have to choose" the woman ordered, her voice stern and annoyed

-line break-

"AHH!" A small scream left Saffron as she lurched up, into a sitting position in her hammock. She was covered in cold sweat, her hair clinging uncomfortably to her forehead and back of her neck. The day was only braking and it was still quite dark and very quiet. She began to look around her, to check she hadn't woke anyone, when …

"AHH!" Another tiny scream left her. Thomas was sat up in his hammock, staring at her.

"Let me guess, bad dreams?" Thomas asked, his eyes still trained on her

"You have no idea" Saffron sighed, flopping to lean back against the raised fabric of her hammock. The groaning of the wall caught the two's attention. They both turned in their' hammocks to see the maze doors opening, in front of it was a group of boys. Not many, 3 at most. 'They must be setting off' Saffron concluded. She'd only ever seen the runners return, never leave. The two watched as 2 of the boys, who she recognised to be Minho and Alby, ran in to the maze and the third boy walked, well limped, away. Newt. Saffron deducted it was the Blonde boy and for some reason her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of him. She quickly shook the feeling away and turned to back to Thomas who had already turned back and was looking at her.

-line break-

Later that morning (once Saffron had got dressed, washed, cleaned her teeth, dealt with her mane of hair and ate) she found herself in the company of Zart, Newt and Thomas again. This time Chuck had also joined them. Saffron was sat at the base of a log, sharpening knives, her legs were criss-crossed and she rested her elbows on her thighs. Chuck was stood, leaning against the log to her right, also sharpening knives. To her left, Thomas was sat on the log - haphazardly stabbing it, for no apparent reason. He also was throwing a tirade at Newt and Zart. They were hacking away at the tree trunk's roots. The tree had snapped, loosing it's leafy top and they were cutting up it up for timber.

"Why would Alby go in to the maze?" Thomas asked what seemed like the a millionth question of the conversation and they'd only been working/chatting for a 45-ish minutes. Newt straighten up, for a moment, looking at the forever curious glader.

"I mean … I mean, he's not a runner" Thomas added

"Things are different now. Alby went to retrace Ben's footsteps before sun down … look, are you going to help?" He asked

"Uh, ok … so he's going to go back to where Ben was just stung-" Thomas was cut off by Newt, though:

"Alby knows what he's doing, alright? He knows better than any of us" He held the blade, he was using to remove the slice at the roots, out in front of him. He used it to create a circle, creating a gesture for 'any of us'

"K, guys can you not wave knives around? Please? I'd feel a lot safer" Saffron gave a teasing, condescending smile. Evoking a little laugh from Zart. Newt chuckled to, sending her a smile and going back to trying to take down the tree

"What does that mean?" Thomas continued and Newt stopped hacking again

"Look it's like you've heard, yeah -" Newt began, holding his knife out in front of him again

"Knife" Saffron mockingly chastised and the English glader lowered the blade, rolling his eyes

"Every month, the box sends up a new arrival but some one had to be first, right?" Newt questioned, making sure they were following. All three of them, Thomas, Saffron and Chuck, had stopped what they were doing and we're looking at him as he spoke.

"Someone had to have spend a whole month, in the glade - alone … that was Alby" Newt told them

"Oh my God! The poor man. He must have been so lonely, so scared" Saffron frowned, her lips forming a small pout

"I mean it can't have been easy … but when those other boys started coming up, one after another … he saw the truth … and he learnt that the most important thing, is that we all have each other … because we're all in this together" Newt explained through his chopping at the roots. Each blow he delivered, he stood up, ducked down to cut in to the roots and then pulled back. Thomas propelled himself off the log and knelt in front of the tree. He used the knife he had, to strike a blows to the underside of the roots, Newt appraised him:

"Yeah … there you go, Greenie"

"And everyone says we're a couple! They obviously haven't seen you two together" Saffron mused aloud. Chuck and Zart chuckled while Thomas and Newt didn't look too pleased.

-line break-

By the afternoon, the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The grey clouds rolled in. The thunder rumbling and the rain pelting down as a glum mood swept through the glade. Everyone was stood under the shelter of the front area of the Homestead. They were leaning on posts and walls. Some were sat on the floor and some, whose hammocks were close by, sat on them instead. All the gladers stood quietly, a few holding small conversations but they all were staring at the maze. 'Come on Ably, come on. Minho too. We can't loose three guys in less than two days, we can't ' Saffron's conscience pleaded. Thomas was stood leaning against a wood post in front of her, that was slightly off to one side. He was leaning against the furthest forward post and Frypan was propped up against the post opposite him. Saffron herself sat on a wooden crate next to Newt, who stood against a post.

"They should be back by now, what happens if they don't make it?" Thomas turned back, looking at Newt

"They're going to make it" Newt reassured. Thomas obviously didn't buy it. He retreated to Newt, coming to stand by him, asking:

"What's happens if they don't?"

"They're going to make it" Newt replied, turning to face him this time.

Saffron didn't like this. Didn't like it at all. She felt panic begin to flare up inside her as her eyes dilated to the size of saucers. One of her feat bounced on the floor, the only visible sign she was currently experiencing great anxiety. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Newt, smiling down at her. The scene seemed to give both Newt and Saffron a feeling of déjà vu - not that either of them knew the other was experiencing it. The feeling they'd been in this position before was overwhelming and enough to bring a blush to both their cheeks. On the flip side though, Newt's touch instantly relaxed her. Her foot stopped bouncing and she smiled up the only other English occupant of the glade.

"They'll get back" he looked deeply into her eyes, holding her gaze as if trying to send telepathic comfort between them. Saffron broke their eye contact, looking back at the maze doors and nodding, mutely - still obviously unconvinced. Newt let out a sigh and then reached out his hand closest to her. His hand grasped the far side of her head, gently, guiding her head closer to him. He held her head to his lower side/hip, his fingers stroking her hair. This action also sparked feelings of recognition in them both. What they were doing felt … right, for use of a better word - but they didn't know why.

Even though he was reassuring people, Newt didn't look to believe his own words. So once Thomas had left and it was just him and Saffron (but she couldn't see his face) he let to façade slip slightly, gazing out, with a look of expectance and worry etched on to his face.

-line break-

Eventually the rain stopped but in the hours it took for the droplets to cease falling, Minho and Alby still hadn't returned. Now all the gladers stood around the entrance to the glade, waiting for them to come back. Thomas stood centrally at the opening, Saffron to his right and Newt to his left. To Saffron's right was Chuck and his right - crouching - was Gally. The others crowded around them. Each of them wore an identical look of suspense and fear, their eyes wide and glassy.

The walls began to crunch a signal they were closing. Chuck let out a breath, grasping Saffron's hand. She smiled down at the younger boy - squeezing his hand lightly. Newt wiped a hand over his face while the remainder just stayed silent.

"Come on guys, can't we send someone after them?" Thomas asked, getting jumpy at the thought of them not returning.

"It's against the rules, either they make it back or they don't" Gally shot him down

"We can't risk losing anyone else" Newt added

"Hang on, rules? What rules?" Saffron enquired

"Set rules that dictate who can and who can't enter the maze and when" Gally replied

"Well who holds the rule book, currently?" Saffron quizzed

"None of your business. There's nothing we can do now anyway"

"Jesus, are you always so bloody difficult? Im trying to help … I'm guessing not all of you have actually, physically seen these rules. Heard about them, yes. Seen them, no. So surely we send in someone who's not seen the rules and if they're caught, they simply say they've never seen the rules - they won't be lying. It's a loo pole that I really think we ought to utilise, like right now. Before it's too late" Saffron suggested. As she finished the gust of wind, that always blew as the door shut, tumbled out the maze entrance. Everyone covered their faces, turning slightly as not to get bits in their eyes. The maze doors suddenly picked up pace in their closing, moving together quickly. Gally rose from his crouch and Chuck started whispering:

"No, no, no …"

"There" Thomas pointed as at the far end of the corridor, two figure stumbled round a corner. They boys started to grin, thinking they'd got away with it

"Wait, something's wrong" Newt said. They came to notice Minho was supporting a semi-conscious Alby. They could hear him grunting in fatigue over the wincing walls.

"COME ON MINHO, YOU CAN DO IT!" Chuck hollered and the others followed. The gladers (most of them) broke into loud shouts of encouragement. However Minho had now dropped Alby to the floor and was clutching at his ankles, trying to pull him.

"MINHO, YOU'VE GOT TO LEAVE HIM!" Gally yelled

"There not going to make it" Newt came to the harsh truth. Thomas looked at him in disbelief before turning to Saffron. The poor girl looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment, Thomas noted.

"Hey" he began, getting her attention.

"Remember the first thing you said to me, when actually got out the box and into the glade? The first thing?" Thomas asked and Saffron wracked her brains. 'First thing I said, first thing I said … run when I nod!' It came to Saffron, who let a smile slip onto her face at figuring out Thomas' plan.

"On my signal" Thomas affirmed seeing her little smile after her 'light-bulb' moment.

Minho was still dragging Alby. The boys were still howling. The walls were still closing. Thomas gave a sharp nod before lunging forward into the gap. He felt Saffron follow him. Her hand brushing against his shoulder blade as he heard the others boys yell even louder in horror and protest.

They made a quick dash through the tiny margin. Saffron's hair swept up above her head at the speed she was moving and the up draft. They had to run sideways, shuffling, for the last few moments before diving out of the gap (that slammed into nonexistence as soon as they were out) and on to the floor. Saffron pulled herself up quickly, rushing to Alby's side. Thomas however, flipped over and crawled backwards a little - looking bewildered at the shut doors. He turned just as Minho was getting to his knees from his crouch.

"Good job … you've just killed yourself" he panted

"A simple thank you would suffice" Saffron snapped, dropping to her knees by Alby and examining - she was quite proud to say the Medjacks were convinced she had a natural knack for it. Regardless of whether it was because she was a girl or not, they wanted her in their group - a thought that made her a little giddy - she could be useful. In contrast, Minho, who had not originally seen her, turned

"Selves" he corrected himself and collapsing to sit on the ground, curling - nearly - in to the foetal position.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas stood and made his way passed the very distressed runner to Alby, crouching by him. Saffron checked for a pulse and opened his eye lids looking at what was underneath

"What happened to him?" Thomas asked Minho. Meanwhile Saffron prodded Alby's eyes - metaphorically of course. She pulled the bottom lid down, it wasn't pale, so he wasn't anaemic. Similarly his eye whites were still white so she knew illnesses like jaundice had set in. There were no grey rings around the whites of the eye so he didn't have high cholesterol. However, worryingly, the backs under his were badly puffy meaning his body contained too many toxins. She didn't know how she knew this but she was grateful she did. It meant she knew Alby had been stung before Minho confirmed it - allowing her time to prepare. The bacteria passed on in the stink, unbalancing his body's toxicity levels.

"What does it look like, he got stung" Minho's breathing had steadied but he still sounded cut up about the whole thing.

"And his head?" Saffron poked delicately around the wound, watching his face and body to see if he winced or twinged

"I did what I had to do" Minho both sounded and looked like a kicked puppy, full of guilt for betraying his master. Thomas glanced back at Minho but the growl of grievers caused all three of them to look up, searching for the source of the noise.

Minho began to stand, whining in pain whilst Thomas began to move Alby a little

"Right … ok, help me get him up" Thomas ordered and Saffron obliged, gently taking a hold of him

"We gotta go. The maze is already changing" Minho stumbled away from them

"Hey! Minho!" Thomas called him

"We can't just leave him here, we won't … I won't let you" Saffron informed the runner who had his back to her. He voice held a certain deadly venom to it that effectively convinced Minho to help.

The three of them heaved Alby up and through the maze. Thomas and Minho, draped Alby's arms over their shoulders while Saffron grabbed his legs, walking 're were grunts and groans from them on the way, there might have been three of them but Alby was muscly, therefore heavy. After a while they had to stop for a break, setting him down. They all collapsed to ground too, rebooting and getting their strength back. Minho and Thomas, fell against the wall with Alby but Saffron just flopped to the floor, in the middle of the path. The walls continued to crunch a little but the more alarming sound was that of a Griever and it sounded close.

"This isn't going to work, we gotta go … we gotta go" Minho stood and began to walk off. Thomas and Saffron stayed sat, looking at each other, at Minho and at Ably.

"Go where?" Saffron demanded annoyed with his irrational outbursts

"W-wait … wh-what are you talking about? We, we gotta do something" Thomas stammered

"We could hide him?" Saffron suggested, sounding innocently hopeful as her brain wav struck

"Where? Hide him where?" The runner spat

"I don't know! You run here everyday, I assumed you'd know its geography!" Came Saffron's, raised voiced, retaliation

"Hey, hey … Chill. Minho, she's right. Just think. There's not a single place we can take him?" Thomas asked.

Minho suddenly flipped. Growling he lunged down at Thomas, grabbing the top of his shirt in fists shaking the greenie. Saffron, shocked and in disbelief, got to her feet and tried to pull Minho off Thomas but the little avail.

"Listen to me, shuck face! Take a look around, there's nowhere to go!" Minho spat at Thomas

"Minho, off him. Now!" Saffron deadpanned. Thankfully it worked and the runner stood up and backed away slightly.

"You don't get it, do you? We're already dead" Minho sounded a mix of defeated and irate

"Such the eternal optimist, tell me what's your mantra? How are you so astoundingly hopeful?" Saffron rolled her eyes before moving round to check on Alby. On her way over, she stopped short. Glancing up at the wall opposite. It was covered in thick vines as far as the eye could see. Having noticed her stop, Thomas stood and both he and Minho watched her intently.

Saffron's doe eyes flickered quickly, her gaze jumping all over the wall. A spark ignited in her head and a grin broke across her face, her dimples becoming deeply set in her cheeks. Spinning on her heel, she turned to the two, confused boys and said, elated:

"I like, totally have an idea!"

-line break-

"Erh!"

"Urgh"

"Eek"

Came the three varied sounds of exertion from Thomas, Minho and Saffron respectively. They'd looped Alby in a vine pulley/winch style contraption, under his arms. They were pulling him up to a position, high on the wall and out of the Grievers way. Saffron stood closest to the wall, Thomas was behind her and Minho was behind him. They'd heaved him up quite high, but it wasn't high enough. Pulling with all their might they tried to get him higher. With every pull the boys moved back and Saffron crouched down, creating as much elevation as they could.

"Errhhh"

"Uurrrgghhh"

"Eeeekkk"

They groaned, giving a forceful drag. Another noise, however, caught there attention. A whirring stomp was echoing around, not to far from them. The three stopped and glanced at each other before going back to pulling. 'We're going to end up, Griever snacks if we're not careful' Saffron worried on the inside. She noticed Alby had seeming become heavier after the Griever sounded. 'Had one of the boys stopped pulling?' She wondered

"Minho, what are you doing?" Thomas asked from behind her

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked again

"Minho, whatever ever the hell your doing back there, pack it in. I don't think Thomas appreciates it" Saffron ordered icily

"Pack it in? No. He's already done that" Thomas grunted

"What?"

"He's not pulling!"

"Minho! You git, pull!" Saffron yelled, the tone of incredulous lacing her voice at his defeatist attitude

"I gotta go … I gotta go" Minho mumbled, loosening his grip on the rope.

"No, no, no, no … just a little more then we'll tie it off" Thomas tried to calm him but Minho just spoke at the same time:

"I gotta go, we gotta go … we've got to go" he kept on glancing round the corner, at where it sounded like the Griever was coming from

"Stay with me Minho, just a little more" Thomas consoled

"We're almost there" Saffron squealed

"One-" Thomas began to count but Minho bolted. The runner dropped the rope and legged it.

"MINHO!" Thomas yelled, turning his head to see the boy in question scurrying away and round a corner

"AAAHHHHHH!" Saffron's scream pierced the atmosphere. When Minho had let go, her considerably lighter body was jerked up, into the air. Similarly Thomas' was pulled all the way forward. His feet were now against the wall and he was horizontal in air. They both gripped the vine so hard their hands went numb as Thomas struggled to get back on the ground and pull her back down too.

"Hold on, Saffy!" Thomas groaned, managing to plant his feet on the floor. The Griever continued to scream, it's shrieks getting louder.

"What else am I going to do, smart arse?" she yelled, panicking greatly

"Saffy do you trust me?" Thomas shouted up

"What, why? Why do you need to know?"

"We don't have much time, do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Ok, get as flat the wall as possible and don't move"

"Wh - o-ok?" Saffron complied. She perched her feet on some of the diagonal climbing vines and pushed her front to the wall. Her hands still clasped the vine above her head, tightly.

Thomas slipped under the vines, still clutching the vine to his chest. Saffron screwed her eyes shut as both she and Thomas listened to Griever. 'You're on the floor. You're on the floor' Saffron mentally changed

Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp. Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp. Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp.

That's all they heard and Thomas saw blades stab into the floor, some green lights attached to them. After a moment, Thomas rolled out from under the vines and heaving the vine down in one harsh pull. Alby shot up and as a result so did Saffron.

"Let go!" Thomas whisper yelled as not to attract the Griever back. He'd left the end of the vine loosely secured but tight enough to hold until he got Saffron down.

"Excuse you?" Saffron whispered, her chest heaving in fear

"Let go, I'll catch you" he said, standing on the vine to hold it taught and opening out his arms.

"Oh my god … I, I can't … Thomas, I don't l-like heights"

"Come on your a ferocious lioness not a scared Kitten. Let go. I'll catch you, I promise" Thomas said and after a deep breath Saffron let go.

Despite it lasting seconds, it felt like a lifetime. She bit down hard on her lip to stop herself screaming and screwed her eyes closed. Eventually she fell into Thomas' arms and the world stopped spinning. Her stomach plummeted with relief and gratitude bubbled in her throat.

"Thank you" she whispered, opening her eyes

"It's ok … help me tie this off" Thomas propelled her gently out of his arms. They both turned, crouching at the bottom of the vine clad wall. Thomas and Saffron then worked at a team to fasten the vine, without snapping it, to a great compression that could hold Alby

"I'm sorry for calling you an arse" she whispered, pressing the knot to make it more compacted

"It's ok, here. Pull when I say … pull" Thomas responded. They both grunted a little as they pulled but quietened down hearing a Griever. It was close, they could both tell. With a final tug to the knot's ends they jumped to their feet and dashed round the nearest corner, standing flat against the wall. Thomas stood closest to the edge and Saffron next to him but also slightly behind him. A gurgled growl emitted from the end of the passage as the two of them stood silently, wishing themselves to be invisible to the Griever.

After a moment Thomas peaked out, letting out a sigh before relaying the fact:

"It's gone"

The two stepped out from behind the wall and into the corridor

"Thank god … actually talking of God. Minho best find him and pray to the sweet, omnibenevolent Lord that I never lay eyes on him again. If I do I'll gut the bastard. Not only did he leave us, he left Ably … traitorous bitch" Saffron seethed a little as the two walked down the corridor. Thomas stopped, glancing up at Alby to check he was ok. A howling from a Griever quickly snapped him out of his trance and the two hastily backed up and jogged down the passage they'd hid on and where Minho saw the first Griever. Moving quickly down the concrete path, the noises grew louder.

"Ew, yuck!" Saffron exclaimed in a quiet voice when they found themselves walking through a thin layer of gloopy slime. A thin layer coated the floor and the two stopped, shaking the slime off their shoes while listening for the direction the Griever or Grievers were coming from. A plop sounded followed by the sound trickling liquid. Saffron turned to Thomas, who was behind her, asking:

"What's tha - Thomas, y-y-your shoulder!?" Her voice quivered as Thomas looked at the goo, looked back at Saffron and they both look up to be greeted by a very intimidating form. It was a bulbous, dark creature. Spikes, shears, and rods stuck out of it from all different angles. It looked to be half machine, half giant spider. The Griever dropped to the ground, the draft it created, knocking the two to the ground as well. Scrambling backwards, Thomas let out several frightened shouts while Saffron merely hissed:

"Shit, shit … abort, abort, abort" the creature roared at them and they sprang up, sprinting away. They screamed and shouted while the Griever snarled at them and their loud movements echoing all around them. They ran down the path, stumbling left on to the next path the hideous creature still following.

"Spiders. Always spiders, why? Why spiders?" Saffron mentally assessed, though she had no real idea what she was going on about.

"What?" Thomas asked as they took a right, the beast swirling after them

"Always spiders! And they're never nice! Just nasty giant spiders!"

"You've met nice giant spiders?!"

"No, I saw or read … or maybe both about one. Aragog. He was called Aragog!" The skidded to a halt when a Griever landed in front of them, obviously having jumped across the top of the walls. The two teens buddles down a side passage to their left.

"A giant nice spider called Aragog? Seriously?!"

"Yes … actually, now I come to think of it - he did try to murder two secondary school children. He sent his little spider-lings after them - to feast off them" she shouted as they ran. Taking a right and then sharp left, they were on a wider path. They dashed down it, sliding not to face plant in to the wall at the end. Loosing all speed, they found they had limited options as of where to go now, moving cautiously down the passage.

"Oh shit" Thomas sighed. A Griever appeared next to the wall they'd nearly splatted into moments before. It lunged at them. Them narrowly missing been hit by dropping to the floor, hands over their heads. As soon as the Griever was over them, they stood back up

"Up there!" Saffron pointed to a wall of vines

"I didn't think you liked heights?" Thomas questioned

"I don't but I like the thought of becoming Griever food a gazillion times less!" Saffron explained and they quickly began to ascend the wall. Unfortunately the Griever followed trying to stab their legs.

Heaving themselves up, on to a higher walk way they ran again. The monster ever approaching. They managed to jump, sailing over a large gap and landing on a path opposite. Thomas rolled to a stop while Saffron landed on her hands and knees wincing as she did. After a stumbling to stand, the teens vaulted over a small, near-by wall and down a few steps before bolting down a high path way.

"WOAH … WOAH!"

"AAHH! THOMAS!"

The came to a dangerously close call of a stop. The path abruptly ended and they nearly did the same. Little bits of stone dislodged from the edge as they stumbled backwards, clattering down. The wall opposite was covered in vines and for all they knew - with all their twisting and turning they'd done - it could have been the same wall, Alby was held up in. Turning and running back a little, they were soon blocked by the Griever. It was ascending the steps, snarling at them. 'We're going to have to jump' Saffron internally screamed. She glanced at Thomas who nodded and they both started sprinting back the way they came. This time though, when they reached the edge they didn't stop. They leaped forward.

The flew over the abyss, a long shout leaving Thomas and a continual scream from Saffron. They dropped in height but managed to grab on the vines. The Griever also leaped, landing a little lower than them but scuttling up and jabbing and stabbing at them with its serrated legs and other sharp appendages.

"Oh, come on! Don't you give up?" Saffron gritted out as she clung on for dear life. The Griever lunged at Thomas and he fell.

"THOMAS!" She screamed, looking down to see him grappling at other still attached vines to steady himself. The Griever moved to steady itself but it's weight caused the vines the break, pulling away from the wall. Thomas and Saffron ended up in a giant vine net, tumbling down a high wall with a Griever.

Landing with a thump they managed to squirm out of the tangled vines that ensnared the Griever. It's restrictions didn't stop it from standing, flailing wildly. Saffron and Thomas took off again, it tried to chase them but was locked by the meshed vines. The two ran to the end of the path before turning back, daring a glance at the Griever. It wriggled and threw itself around, trying to get free.

Minho then appeared out of the darkness, of the passage to their right. The runner ran to stand between them, a hand clasped on each of their shoulders. Thomas yelled and Saffron screamed in fright. Minho grabbed at them, in an attempt to stop them struggling in his hold.

"You crazy son … and daughter, of a bitch" Minho said, surveying the trapped Griever. It started to scream, spiralling in an attempt to break free.

"Come on, come on" Minho started running in the direction he'd come from and the other two followed at equally fast and desperate pace.

"It's changing … it's changing … come on, come on, come on" Minho ordered. They dashed down more twisting and turning paths. Going left, left, right, left, right, right - it seemed like a never ending … well, maze.

"Come on, this sections closing. We can lose it down here!" Minho explained when the got on to a path, the far door or which was closing. Half way down the path, with Minho ahead of her, Saffron realised Thomas wasn't next to her. Stopping and looking back, she found him staring at the entrance to path - most likely at a Griever, that wasn't in her eye line.

"If i die because of you" she muttered darkly before taking off towards him. She stopped behind him her hands resting on her shoulders, alerting him to her presence. She peaked out at the being from behind..

"GUYS! COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET OUT OF THERE!" Minho's shout echoed down the walls and Saffron turned her head in his direction.

"Thomas, come on. We got to go" Saffron pulled on his shirt but he didn't budge. A Griever flared up at the far end of the adjoining corridor, raising on to its back legs.

"Come on!" Thomas demanded as it growled. It ran at them and Thomas grabbed a hand of Saffron's, off his shoulder and held it before running. They legged it down the path away from the Griever at lightning speed

"COME ON GUYS! DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN!" Minho yelled and they didn't sprinting towards him. The wall on their right began to contract, narrowing the passage. The two, still hand in hand, formed a single file. Saffron (who was pushed first by Thomas) went first down the thinning gap. Minho was still shouting at them but the Griever was still hot on their heels and all the noise that it was creating, made it very hard to hear anything. Not mention the wall crunching deafeningly as it shut and their own raggedy breaths, as the dashed, also consumed the air. The wall was closing, the gap getting slimmer and slimmer. 'We're not going to make it' Saffron realised and Minho screeched out a:

"COME ON!"


	7. Chapter 7

The maze doors opened and Chuck already stood expectantly on the other side, practically bouncing in sick anticipation

"Guys, come on! Get up" he ordered. A few gladers, like Newt and Zart, had fallen asleep on the grass outside the doors. Others went back to the homestead, feeling physically sick to their stomach at the sound of Saffron's screams - that had resonated into the glade throughout the entire night. At Chuck's calling they all the immediate gladers sprung into life, quickly gathering a round the door. All of them looked worried, praying for an impossible outcome - a good outcome. The doors opened their full width but no one was there.

"I told you, Chuck. They're not coming back" Newt said softly. He felt a deep sadness, he'd lost his leader, his best friend, the newbie - and Saffron. As soon as he thought about her missing, he thought he felt his heart cracking. When he thought about her maimed to death my a Griever, it completely shattered and he almost was reduced to tears. Newt didn't know why he felt this way, but the urge to keep her safe and comfortable was overwhelming and when he failed, he felt defeated. The group dispersed, walking away to resume every day life but now with 4 less members. Chuck refused to leave, staring at their retreating figures. Zart turned to give him a sympathetic glance but that was when he saw it.

"No way" he muttered, walking back to entrance and Chuck looked back into the maze.

"YEAH!" The younger glader called, drawing everyone's attention back. Alby's arms were slung over Thomas and Minho's shoulders and Saffron had his feet on her shoulder and she was holding them down. They all appeared worse for wear, walking close to the ground because of the sheer weight of Alby. Saffron's t-shirt and dungarees had slipped, now completely skewiff. The whole of her bralette clad bosom was exposed but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had cuts, bruises and grazes on her knees, lower legs and palms. If she was honest she just wanted to sit down. Her arms ached from being raised to clasp Alby's feet in place and she was so very tired.

"YES! YE-SS!" Chuck carried on and the three hauled Alby closer. All the gladers from before had returned and more were flooding in from the homestead.

After what seemed like an age Saffron, Alby, Thomas and Minho got out the maze doors. Immediately all the boys went to relieve them of Ably, removing them of the weight they'd been hauling around for around 15 hours

"I got him"

"Watch out, watch out"

"Easy"

"Got him"

"Slowly does it"

We're some of the comments that filled the air. The moment Alby's ankles were taken from her, Saffron collapsed forwards. She honestly expected to hit the deck but didn't care - she wanted to sleep, needed to sleep. However, when she didn't, she got a bit of a shock. Instead she felt thin but strong and sinewy arms catch her.

"Hey, love. You can't take a nap here" Newt said once she'd opened her eyes. At seeing him, Saffron felt a strange pull in her chest and before she could stop herself she threw her arms (much to their protest) around his neck, holding him close. She buried her face into the crook of neck as Newt returned her fierce grip, sitting them both on the floor by Alby's side. Newt felt 100 times better having her back and Saffron felt 100 times better to be back. She was basically sat in Newt's lap as the questions and shouts flew around above her head. She could vaguely here the others running from the homestead but she paid them no mind. All that Saffron cared about was that she was back and she was safe. A weird feeling also bubbled within her. She realised she'd never felt more safe in the glade than as she did now, in Newt's arms.

"We heard you screaming, Saffy. We thought, you w-were … you were dead" Frypan informed her, placing a hand on the back of her head quickly. She merely nodded, snuggling deeper into Newt's embrace. He tightened his hold in return. He turned his head, kissing her hair before focusing on Alby and the conversation of the medjacks' diagnosis and what Minho had to say about the events in the maze.

"You saw a Griever?" Chuck asked once the noise had died down and the medjacks began to examine Alby. The others had crowded round, either crouching, hunching over or standing above their injured comrade.

"Yeah I saw one … we both did" Thomas said glancing at Saffron who was still all wrapped up in Newt. 'They're looking at me' Saffron deduced when she felt eyes pierce her form like needles and knifes, cutting into her being.

"They didn't just see it, they killed it. With her brains and his brawn" Minho clarified. Again everyone turned to look at both Thomas and Saffron, staring in disbelief. After a moment Chuck spoke up again.

"Hey, Minho … what happened to your face?" He asked and everyone looked to see that Minho had a small, pinky/red - almost - hand shaped patch on his right cheek. Newt felt Saffron burrow deeper into him and although he liked the sensation and wouldn't object to the feeling it again, it left him wondering if she had anything to do with Minho's slap mark.

"I got scared, left these two to deal with a Griever … this was my punishment, after I grew a pair and came back" Minho admitted. Some of the boys laughed, others were shocked and others were simply too focused Alby to follow the conversation

"You're lucky, initially, she actually said she was going to gut you" Thomas laughed a little and a few more chuckles rippled.

"I am sorry, Minho. It was just a touchy subject, still, after the whole … well, Ben, thing and I over reacted" Saffron took her head from Newt's shoulder and turned to face the runner, whilst still in Newt's grasp

"It's ok, I deserved it" Minho smiled lightly, he eyes no-so-inconspicuously dropping to her chest. Glancing around Saffron realised most of the boys (minus the Medjacks, who were intently focused on Alby) were all gaping at her. Their eyes were wide and some mouths ajar as they did.

"You might want to cover up, love. You're surrounded by teenage boys after all … here" Newt leant in and whispered in her ear before gently picking at her clothes. He rearranged her top and dungarees so they covered her bralette and the classy amount of cleavage it left on show. Although it wasn't a great show of boobs it was enough to get the girl deprived boys, staring in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Turning her head, she faced Newt. Their noses were touching and their lips were so very close. Saffron's eyes openly showed how awkward and unhappy she felt, Newt quickly registered it when he looked into her eyes.

"Ok, you slint heads you can put your eyes back in their sockets and close your mouths, nothing to see here. Cut the girl a break, you shanks" He turned his head and ordered. Saffron leant forward into his embrace, her face finding the joint of his neck and shoulder again. The other gladers went about their daily business or helped Jeff and Clint get Ably into the hut. All their tails were between their legs because they had been caught staring - they now all sported an awkward and sheepish expression.

-line break-

The gathering of all the gladers was a riot, quite literally. The hall was nearly vibrating at the sheer volume of all the shouts and howls of the arguing gladers. A majority of the boys were sat on wide circular steps that went up in three tiers. The more influential boys, such as the keepers, were stood inside a wooden area, like a gallery and right at the back of the room, in the corner, Thomas and Saffron we're squished in to a little wooden box.

"Things are changing, there's no denying that. First Ben gets stung in broad daylight and then Ably. And now our Greenies here, have taken it upon themselves to go into the maze. Which is a clear violation of our rules here" Gally lectured, standing centrally on the floor that tiered seating enclosed

"For Christ's sake, change the record, Gally! I said at the time and I'll say it again! There hasn't been a 'clear violation of the rules' because we didn't know them. We heard those rules, from you, as it was happening. Alby didn't mention it, he never specifically said if someone's hurt in the maze don't help then … in fact I'm 99.9% sure he said the opposite. He said never harm anyone else - granted it your case that's proving a very straining task - but that's what we did. We didn't harm him, we didn't harm him by helping! Anyway, why would we trust anything you say? Your a bully and a douche who thrives of pressurising others. You're a prick!" Saffron exclaimed

"See, this nonsense? This drivel? Just insults and silly words. 'Not harming by helping', please they only thing you can help with are the chores"

"HEY! WHAT HAV-" Saffron stood and the boys suddenly became on red alert of a possible fight. The glader stood in the gallery turned, holding out their hands and the boys in the tiers stood. She went to move forward but Thomas caught her wrist, when she looked at him, he simply shook his head. Saffron sighed before sitting

"Yeah, but they saved Alby's life" Frypan added in their defence from his spot behind Newt.

"Did they?" Gally asked

"Maybe not on our own, no. Minho helped too and that so did that vine wall but hey, we did more than you" Saffron commented but this time the thuggish brute just ignored her

"For three years we've coexisted with these things and now, those two have killed one of them. Who knows what that could mean for us?"

"Your right Gally, who knows. But I sure hope we find out soon then maybe you'll zip it" Saffy groaned, resting her elbows on her knees and then her face in her hands as she sulked in the corner. She didn't miss the small smile and look of amusement Newt's eyes held at her comment and for whatever reason, felt elated to have made him smile. 'What is wrong with me? I've got to shake this' she thought

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Newt asked, tearing his eyes from the girl in the corner.

"They have to be punished" Gally shrugged as if it was simple but the other gladers protest signalled they disagreed. Thomas let out a heavy sigh while Saffron rolled her eyes skywards, pinching the bridge of her noise.

"Minho, you were them with them. What do you think?" Newt got the room back into order again. Minho looked a little awkward under everyone's intense stare but answered truthfully with:

"I think, in all the time we've been here - no one has ever killed a Griever before."

"Not to rain on your parade, or anything but we've already established this" Saffron interjected but held her hands up in defeat when Gally turned to glare at her.

"When I turned tail and ran, these dumb shanks stuck behind to help Alby. Look I don't know if they're brave or stupid -"

"Or just trying to avoid the massive, hollow headed builder who goes by the name of Gally. A thick slab of concrete and some alternating walls sounded like the perfect chance to get a smidgen of peace from his idiocy … sorry" Saffron apologised when she saw Minho waiting for her to finish. Once she did, he carried on:

"-But whatever it is, we need more of it. As say we make them runners" at this the boys broke in to protests and shouts of disbelief.

"A runner? What? Minho, let's not jump the gun here" Frypan sounded like Minho had suggested mass genocide

"What? No! I don't do exercise … unless my life depends on it, but even then it still kills me! Besides Clint and Jeff said they wanted me on their team!" Saffron pouted, her high voice ringing threw the deep chattering.

"Yeah, girl was gonna be a Medjack!" Clint looked like he'd been robbed of his most prized possession

"THOMAS, SAFFY … THOMAS, SAFFY … THOMAS, SAFFY … THOMAS, SAFFY …" Chuck began to chant but soon stopped after looking around and saw no one else was. They were all too engrossed in yelling arguments or stunned into silence, watching the mayhem unfold.

"And besides I don't have the correct underpinnings. This thing may look pretty but offers no support and surprise, surprise having globules of fat jumping around on your chest becomes quite painful. That and the fact that for at least week, every month, I'm not going to want to leave my hammock never mind go into the maze with a thousand knives been twisted in a my stomach and a splitting headache!" Saffron continued

"Look if you want to throw the newbies a parade, that's fine. Go ahead but if there is one thing I know about the maze is that you do not …" Gally was cut off by a rattling sound. All the gladers turned, some standing, in curiosity. After a moment Newt left the homestead, followed

by Gally and then everyone else. Thomas and Saffron exchanged a silent agreement to leave their little, trial box and go to see what everyone was so spooked about. The two got to their feet and quickly jogged out the wooden building.

"Wait, wait, wait I know that sound" Thomas said as the came to stand still by Chuck and in front of Minho on the exit path to the hall, they were just in.

"It's the box, it's coming back up" Chuck said

"Well come one, before the poor geezer gets a welcome like ours. No offence but you guys really need to work on your hospitality skills" Saffron aimed her first sentence at Thomas and the last one at Chuck and Minho.

"It shouldn't be" Minho added placing a hand on her shoulder, to get her attention. He then pushed through the her and Thomas, running to the box.

Gally and Newt, who reached the box first, had opened the lid while everyone else crowded round in confusion and suspense.

"Newt, what do you see?" A voice cried as the blonde boy jumped into the box.

"It's a girl" he mumbled but those were the three words Saffron had been waiting to hear since day one. As soon as they were uttered she was there. At the speed of light, she was pushing through the crowd of boys and to the edge of the box. Gally (unfortunately) was next to her, on her left - but she didn't care. She was trembling with joy as her eyes teared up in elation. Thomas quickly came up behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"A GIRL! YES! FINALLY SOME REAL, CIVILISED CONVERSATION. I WILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO HOLD A MATURE DISCUSSION! MY BRAIN'S NOT GOING TO TURN TO GOO AND POUR OUT MY EARS IN MY SLEEP BECAUSE OF LACK OF USE! THIS IS THE BEST NEWS, NOT EVEN GALLY BEEN PICKED OFF BY A GRIEVER COULD TOP THIS!" She yelled, doing a happy dance where she stood and the boys watched her, both confused and amused.

"I think she's dead" Newt said and Saffron's grin dropped and she quickly found herself pouting.

"Oh … that's horrible. The poor girl … But, hey, I bet she's still a better gossip a cadaver on a slab, than any of you, regardless" Saffron thought aloud, her voice soft and upset. Thomas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his side. She tilted her head, laying it to rest on his shoulder.

"What's in her hand?" Gally asked, noticing a folded up piece of paper. Newt knelt, persuaded it from her limp grasp and unfolded it before reading aloud:

"She's the last one, ever … What the hell does that mean?" Newt quizzed but before anyone could reply the girl sprung into life.

"HHHHHH" she breathed in, sitting up a little. Everyone jumped not expecting the 'corpse' to resurrect itself.

"SHE LIVES!" Saffron yelled. Extracting herself from Thomas' grip, moving her body forward and throwing her arms into the air. She threw her head back, shutting her eyes - just basking in joy. She quickly pulled herself together, lowering her arms and focusing back on the girl.

"Hhhh … Thomas" pit girl breathed before falling unconscious again

"She dies" Saffron pouted. All the gladers eyes lifted to Thomas, who looked up from the brunette girl to find everyone staring intensely at him. After a moment, Saffron even looked at the brunette boy next to her.

"No, don't you look at me. That's not how it works. Something happens and people look at us, not just me. Stop looking, don't!" Thomas told Saffron. A smirk slipped on the blonde's lips, her eyes sparkling mischievously

"Fine, fine. I won't stare … after all, your girlfriend might not like it" she teased. Thomas gave her an incredulous look, going to deny it but Gally had already started whinging.

"You still think I'm overreacting?" Gally asked

"All you do is overreact" Saffron deadpanned

-line break-

Newt, Saffron, Minho and Thomas walked in to the medical hut. They passed the cubicle where Alby, lay - suffering - on the way in. Saffron could hear him hyperventilating and hissing. She also caught a glimpse of him writhing around in pain. Saffron veered towards their fallen leader but Newt caught her hand. Turning to look at him, he simply said:

"Later" and led her to end cubicle where the girl was. They arrived in the semi-enclosed medical room which had bamboo dividing walls, Jeff cleaning up the last of the girl's little cuts and scratches.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Newt asked, his hand still firmly holding Saffron's. The two of them and Thomas and Minho stood on the side of the bed. Their side was closest to the hallway that all the other mini-treatment rooms led off. Jeff was on the other side, finishing up and clearing away.

"What's a matter with her? Why won't she wake up?" Newt barraged the Medjack with questions

"Hey, man. I got my job same way you did" Jeff defended his lack of proper medical knowledge. He only knew they basics - he didn't possess any formal training experience or qualifications. Newt turned to Thomas, who was on his right and Minho on Thomas's right. He let Saffron's hand slip from his grasp as he folded his arms, leaving the blonde girl stood, close, to his left side. Newt, Minho and Saffron turned to the Glader-of-the-moment waiting for answers

"Well, do you recognise her?" The English boy asked

"No" Thomas shook his head adamantly

"Really? Because, she seemed to recognise you" Newt replied, his tone holding accusation, disbelief and suspicion

"Hey, leave him be. As we've already established I can remember more than most of you. It seems to be a girl thing - we can retain more. Maybe she does know him, but he just doesn't know her" Saffron defended

"What about the note?" Thomas asked after a moment. After Saffron's comment a tumble weed could have rolled passed and none of the main four present would have noticed

"We'll worry about the note later" Newt decided and the four resumed staring at the brunette

"I think you should worry about it now" Thomas deadpanned, drawing attention back to himself

"We've got enough to deal with at the moment" Newt responded

"What, like working on a way to ignore another person's questions and keeping the truth about this god awful place from them too?" Saffron challenged. 'It's weird, an hour ago I didn't want to the leave the boys arms, now I'm all but ready to sacrifice him to the Grievers for his shirking of responsibility, when it comes to helping people adjust to this craziness' Saffron weighed up the situation internally

"They're right Newt. The box isn't coming back up, how long do you think we'll last?" Jeff piped up

"No one said that" Newt tried to reassure

"Well they did. The note did. I mean whoever put us here controls every minute of our waking hours - they wouldn't idly threaten us. They're too powerful for that" Saffron rationalised. This time trying to help, not aggravate but the truth she delivered was brutal

"We'll not jump to any conclusions … we'll, we'll just wait until she wakes up and see what she knows" Newt attempted to sell his solution with a shrug and small smile

"I suppose you're right, somebody's got to have some answers around here and so far she's our best bet" Saffron placed a hand on his shoulder. Newt turned his head and they smiled at each other slightly.

"Ok" Thomas mumbled before stalking off. The others watched him go, unsure of what he was doing or where he was going.

"Where are you going?" Newt asked

"Back into the maze" was the brunette's only response

"What? Thomas?! Now? At least rest a little firs - THOMAS!" Saffron cried in protest before jogging after him when he didn't listen and walked out the hut.

She caught up with him outside the Medjacks hut just as Minho jogged out, obviously having followed behind her on Newt's orders

"Hey Thomas! Hey! Hey!" Minho ran in front of him placing a hand on his chest to stop him from going any further. Saffron stood at Thomas' side watching the altercation unfold

"What is this with you, huh? A death wish? You just got out and now you want back in?" Minho quizzed

"He has half a brain, If he had a death wish he'd make Gally drop a ladder on his own foot, or something. Let the angry, hulk builder finish him off. It would be considerably less painful than a giant spider robot" Saffron raised her eyebrows to show her feelings of: 'why do boys ask such silly questions', as she spoke

"Newt said no one's ever seen a grievers before and lived to tell about it, right?" Thomas asked

"Well Minho, now we have one" Thomas added

"Are you telling us that you're not just try least bit curious?" Saffron pressed

"Not really, no" he admitted

"Wha - oh, come on boy! Where's your sense of adventure! This is the breakthrough you've been waiting for, for 3 years. I expected people to be dancing, banners and balloons. Streamers. Those little sausages on sticks with cheese cubes, ooh and canapés - they're so yummy, like oh my word … any way what was I saying? Oh yeah. Griever in the maze, incapacitated. So let's stop chattering and go investigate!" Saffron's mind wandered momentarily and Thomas began to walk forward again the other two following. Minho grabbed Thomas' arm this time and he jolted to a stop.

"So what's the plan? You going to go out there and dissect that thing all by yourself, take Saffy - if Newt'll let her out of his sight long enough for her to be whisked away?" Minho leaned in and whispered

"I will if I have to" Thomas shrugged

"Have to? You won't 'have to'. Newt may be 'leader' but he can't tell me what I can and can't do when it comes to getting out of this God forsaken place. I'm going to be there, whether you or Newt, like it or not." Saffron crossed her arms over her chest to amplify her indignation at the suggestion

"Ok, have the other runners left yet?" Thomas turned from the blonde girl to the Asian boy

"The other runners quit this morning" Minho gestured to where the runners were stood with Gally, trying to become builders. The broad nasty was shaking a few of their hands and Saffron's nose crinkled in disgust.

"I'd rather take my chances with a Griever than work with that oaf" she glared at Gally

"After Alby got stung they're not in any hurry to get back out of there, why are you?" Minho turned to Thomas

"I- I think it's time to find out what we're really up against" Thomas explained

"And you?" the once keeper of the runner and now only runner asked the only conscious female resident

"I figure when we're out the glade, glade rules don't apply. That means I can strangle and choke and punch and kick and slap and elbow and knee and poke and scratch and head but and generally harm, Mr look-at-me-I've-been-here-3-years-and-now-you're-ruining-everything" Saffron put on a deep voice for the last bit and tried to make herself look broad and bigger than she was when imitating Gally

"That'd I'd really just quite like to leave, I don't like camping and this is like the extreme version" She added after a moment

"Alright, but you're not going back out there alone. Meet me in the woods in half and hour" Minho instructed before walking off. Thomas and Saffron stood outside the Medjacks' hut a while longer, just surveying the glade. It was the same but different. You could just tell something was wrong.

"I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help Alby or the girl, you going to be ok?" Saffron turned to face him

"Yes, mother I will be fine" Thomas drawled sarcastically

"Hey, sarcasm's my thing. I preferred you, when you were a sweet and innocent little fellow who couldn't run more than a few feet with out tripping … and Gally's staring. I swear the boy's got a crush on you. He's just nasty to hide his true feelings"

"Ew, yuck! Saffy, no … just go help Alby and shut up" Thomas pushed her shoulders lightly

-line break-

Half an hour later Thomas was stood anxiously waiting behind a stick fence in the woods. The fence was literally just thrown up and looked very dangerous, with sharp pointed edges randomly jutting out. The fence enclosed the majority of the back of the Glade, so kept Thomas out of sound of twigs snapping perked his attention and he turned to face the noise, ready to confront the intruder. Instead though her came to find Saffy rounding the corner of the fence.

"Between Newt, Jeff and Clint, I can barely take a wee in this place without someone hounding me" she sighed, approaching the brunette

"Any sign of Minho?" She asked but that her question was answered before Thomas could even open his mouth to reply.

"Speak of the devil … and his followers? Are these your own personal band of satanists or?" Saffron asked, confused as to why the runner had also brought Frypan, Winston and Zart with him.

"Will this be enough?" Minho asked. Thomas looked at Saffron who just allowed her eyes to flicker from to him before jumping back to the group.

"Ok, let's go" Thomas nodded


	8. Chapter 8

The six of them set off for the maze. They ran through and out the glade, ignoring the glances of a few of the boys who were still out in the field. Thomas and Minho led up the group as a pair, Saffron was central and Frypan, Zart and Winston flanking at the back.

They got into the maze and half of the group slowed a little - overwhelmed. Zart, Winston and Frypan didn't know what to think or feel. They'd been inside the four walls of the glade their entire life and now they were breaking rule 3 while the glade was experiencing its own mutiny.

"Come on" Minho ordered as they jogged at a steady but hasty speed through the winding paths and walls. The half a dozen of them quickly navigated to where Thomas and Saffy had, inadvertently, trapped and consequently killed a Griever the night previous. When they got there its mechanic black leg made of sturdy metal and wired with, now, sparking fuses was still all retracted into itself - protruding out of the closed maze section. It was almost like a claw or talon, curved up raggedly. 'It's funny, in the light it's a lot less intimating' Saffron thought as they approached the severed metal limb.

"That's disgusting" Zart grimaced at the splattered mess of the Griever's goo, flesh and single robotic pincher. The fluids from the Griever were splattered all over the floor and up the surrounding wall. The place positively hummed with the smell of rotting death.

"There's something in there" Thomas leaned forward a little

"Yeah. A massive, semi-robotic tarantula's, decapitated leg." Saffron couldn't stop her eyes from rolling

"You mean besides a Griever, pancake?" Frypan asked simultaneously and Saffron sent him a smirk as if to say 'you're learning'. Despite their comments of ridicule, they all got slightly closer. Minho, getting closer then most, moving to stand right in front of the gap, to one side of the leg.

"Woah, woah, woah … what are you doing?" Zart immediately questioned and the runner turned to him for a moment before turning back to the wall and sticking his arm in the gap. He twisted his arm and upper body as he felt around inside the whole. He occasionally moved further forward or back to see what he could feel in other areas.

"You're groping a Griever carcass. Is this really what your life has become?" Saffron asked. Minho just shot her glare then reached in deeper and slimy sounding noise filling they.

A deafening whirring click filled the air and Minho jumped back, been caught by the other five who lets out individual sounds of shock as the Griever leg moved. The limb shifted into a more upright position. The leg was now less closed up hence gaining height at its new found pose.

"I thought you said, it was dead" Frypan asked no one in particular

"What's is it a reflex?" Zart asked

"You hope" Winston responded

"Ok, come on let's try and pull it out" Thomas nudged Minho's arm as he passed him. He crouched down to one side of the huge, metal claw and began to pull. The others soon were doing the same - trying to rip the snipping leg from tiny gap.

"Everybody in on it? Alright, you ready? On three" Thomas instructed as they all took a tight grasp of the Griever's leg

"One … two … three" Thomas counted and they all pulled. A few grunts and groans (and squeals from Saffron) were emitted at the effort exerted. After a few moments they finally heaved the leg out the gap. The force they were using was so quickly out balanced, they all fell to the ground having let go of the Griever leg. They cautiously began to get up, observing the leg.

"Saffy?" Winston held out a hand to her. The slicer had already stood and despite talking to the blonde was eyeing the leg carefully

"Tar" she breathed out, accepting his hand of help.

"You alright, Fry?" Thomas asked, helping the Cook up

"Thanks, bud" he replied as Minho stepped closer to their find, putting his hand right in the middle of all the blood and skin and flesh of the Griever that was now decaying slowly. Saffron gagged at the sight. She turned her head, choosing to examine Winston's side profile instead.

"Nope, nope … nopety, nope … nooope" she mumbled feeling her stomach churn.

Minho lifted up a loin of flesh that covered a silver canister that seemed to have been implanted and wired in. He examined it, tapping and pushing at he lump of Griever innards as it made disconcerting oozing and ripping sounds

"Ok, please. Whatever you're going to do, just do it. This is too much" you could practically hear the queasiness in Saffron's voice. The blonde still wasn't looking but the sheer sound of it made her wretch. Minho obliged, stripping the silver can of it's meaty surrounds and holding it in one hand while letting the other drop the section of Griever corpse to the floor. The others winced and groaned at the sight, a notion that only added to Saffron's nausea - she couldn't see what Minho was doing but the others reactions were enough to upset her stomach even worse.

"What the hell is that?" Thomas asked

"Stop messing with it and just lets go! We can look at it when it's been cleaned of whatever the hell it's covered in" Saffron gagged, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as she tried to settle her stomach

"Interesting" was Minho's only response as he looked over what ever it was he was holding. He wiped some of the slime and gloop to different places on the device as he tried to get a clearer look.

"Look whatever it is can we take it back to the glade because I don't wanna meet this guys fiends" Frypan suggested

"He's right. It's getting late, c'mon" Minho agreed before manoeuvring past them and taking off down the halls they'd just came. The others quickly followed, jogging after him and his slimy silver find. Saffron was still a little green and felt the bile in stomach jump with every step but it bubbled whenever she caught a glimpse of the nastiness covering Minho's hands.

-line break-

Back at the glade there return was eagerly awaited but before anyone could ask any questions they were all ushered into the hall where Thomas and Saffron's mini-trial from early had took place. Saffron, Minho and Thomas stood on the first tier up, Zart and Winston on the tier behind them and Frypan on the ground, off to the right of Saffron. Opposite Frypan and also on the ground level was Newt and to the side of him, Gally

"We found this … it was inside a Griever" Thomas informed Newt. The default leader rolled the discovery around in his hands, assessing it

"These are the same letters we get on our supplies" Newt looked up at the 6 who'd gone in to the maze. Gally was stood to his left, looking at him, waiting for him to decide their punishment

"Yeah, whoever put us here obviously made the Grievers" Thomas explained

"I thought we, already, kind of knew this. I mean it would be one hell of a coincidence if it's just so happened that the experiment field, place - what ever you want to call where we are - was also home to a few angry arachnids that they couldn't remove" Saffron challenged in a friendly but sarcastic manner

"This is the first clue. The first real anything you've found in over three years, right Minho?" Thomas continued as if she hadn't spoke but shot her a teasing warning glance. The runner nodded at him but still intently focused on Newt.

"Right" Minho confirmed

"Newt, we gotta go back out there. Who knows where this might lead us?" Thomas asked the English boy, who only spared him a fleeting look when he lifted his head for a second. Thomas then let his eyes flicker to Gally who was looking at Newt expectantly. As soon as Newt looked at the builder he began.

"You see what he's trying to do, right? What they're both trying to do" Gally asked as if it was so obvious

"Oh for God's sake" Saffron sighed quietly. She was already feeling ill and not in the mood for one of his accusatory sessions. 'If he starts, I'll just spew on him' Saffron's conscious proclaimed as she tried to calm her stomach.

"First they brakes our rules and then he tries to convince us to abandon them, totally. What? The rules are the only thing that has ever held us together, why now are we questioning that?" Gally fumed, stressing 'he' a little more than 'they', as if to highlight the continuity of their bad deeds.

"Because these rules are indoctrinations, forced upon you by the bollock brains that put us here. They may have been made by gladers but every thing we do here is influenced by them! They govern and control every aspect of our lives - I don't get why that's so hard to see" Saffron sounded helpless as opposed to sarcy. She'd had this discussion so many times with Gally she felt like crying whenever it was inevitably brought up again. A few concerned eyes fell on her at her tone. Newt went to step forward and ask her what was wrong but Gally piped up again

"If Alby was here, you know he'd agree with me. These Shanks, need to be punished" Gally simply disregarded the fact Saffron sounded so unwell and continued ranting and raving.

"Well if I'm going to be punished can I break rule 2 first, make my sentence worth while? You know, just a satisfying throttling to get me through" Saffron asked innocently but while glaring at Gally. Newt looked up at all of them. He handed Minho back the Griever cannister before beginning:

"You're right -"

"First time for everything" Saffron ran her hands through her hair in irritation

"-Thomas and Saffy broke the rules … one night in the pit and no food" Newt finished

"Oh, come on, Newt! One night in the pit! Y-you think that's going to stop them from going in to maze?!" Gally cried, his angry, hate filled eyes landing on the temporary leader

"Oi! He's your superior! Your so picky about sticking to the rules, so do so. Don't question some one who outranks you!" Saffron surprised herself by instantaneously jumping to defend Newt, even if it was just from a glare and a slightly bitchy sounding comment. Both Newt and Gally looked slightly stunned by her protective tone while the others watched on, curious and cautious about what was about to happen.

"No and we can't just have non-runners, running into the maze whenever they feel like it. So let's just make this official … starting from tomorrow, you are both runners" Newt deadpanned, finishing his sentence. Thomas and Saffron looked shocked, Minho nodded and Gally looked a mixture of enraged, betrayed and hurt.

"Wow" he scowled, storming off

"Gally" Frypan put a hand on the builder's shoulder

"Nah, Fry" Gally shrugged him off as he stomped off

"Good riddance" Saffron spat. Frypan followed Gally and then Winston, Zart and Minho going after him.

"Thanks Newt" Thomas nodded before leaving too. This left the two English gladers alone. A sudden urge overcame Saffron and she all but leaped into his arms. He didn't miss a beat in catching her. Her arms were tight around him, fisting the back of his shirt while one of his sat on her hip and the other cradled the base of her skull.

"Thank you" Saffron mumbled into the side of his neck

"It's ok, your just trying to help - even if Gally doesn't see it that way" Newt nudged his head gently against her's in an endearing way

"I've had some ideas on what the note could mean" Saffron loved the closeness even if she wasn't sure why. Not only did he make her feel safe and protected he also sparked up feelings that every single cell of her being was about to implode and rip apart at his very touch.

"Really, so you've been dissecting Grievers, running the maze, braking the rules and thinking about the note? You have been a busy bee, haven't you?" He teased and they pulled away slightly so they could face each other but they still remained in the hold.

"What is it with people today? First Thomas, then Frypan and now you! Your catching my sarcasm - I'm such a bad influence, oh, what must your mothers think?" She placed the back of her hand to her forehead as she tilted her head back, imitating over the top, movie style negative realisation.

"God knows … but seriously, ideas on the note" he pressed lightly as they still stood all tangled up in each other. Saffron smiled moving her hands so they we're placed on his shoulders

"Well it says 'she's the last one ever' that could mean the last girl ever, like you're having two and that's your lot or it could mean that we are the only girls left it the world, and that's a terrifying thought. It could be no more Greenies - it doesn't specifically say no more supplies just no more 'she's' or possibly 'greenies' "

"That's a nice idea, Saffy but the box hasn't got back down. It's always gone back down as soon as we've got everything out"

"Yeah but she's your 3rd Greenie in just over as many days. Is it possible that the shake up in schedule has confuzzled whoever mans the box?"

"Suppose" Newt acknowledged as a sudden wave of nausea hit Saffron. The reality of the events and what she'd seen had caught up with her and the mental image of Griever insides was enough to make her green with sickness. She stumbled a little falling into him and his grip amplified.

"Hey, you ok? You look a little peaky" Newt squeezed her lightly, there eyes meeting. Her's radiated sickness and ill health while his poured worry.

"I'm fine … it's just, just … there are two things that I hate: Heights and well body stuff. It's like ergh!" Saffron shuddered at the thought. Newt laughed a little before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, Saffy! Minho says - o-oh, I'm sorry. I'll wait outside till you're done" Chuck came barraging in but quickly flushed and turned to leave. Newt sighed a little but after a glance of understanding, untangled themselves from one and other.

"It's ok Chuck, what did Minho say?" Newt asked

"That, and I quote - so please don't kill the messenger: 'you need to stop been all shucking mushy and stop acting like lovey dovey shanks' and 'to hurry because he has something to show you and Thomas' " the young glader the explained awkwardly

"I'm on my way Chuck … erm, I-I'll see you later" Saffron smiled a small smile at Newt who nodded. Saffron walked out the hall with Chuck. The curly haired, younger boy was laughing to himself. His face was down as they walked but his shoulder jumped a sure sign of his chortles.

"What's so funny?" Saffron enquired

"You! I've never seen you lost for words but then as soon as Newt's around you go all … gooey" Chuck suddenly burst in to fits of laughter

"Wha - Excuse me?! I am never, ever, ever lost for words … and I don't go gooey, what does that even mean anyway?" Saffron demanded, her denial so over the top, making it obviously clear she was lying. Saffron knew she felt different about Newt. Yes, she found him attractive but the feelings she felt for him she wouldn't consider a crush. No, it was like she knew Newt. Like they were already something. Saffron couldn't crush on him because she felt in some way she already had him.

"You know, you get all dreamy eyed and hug him, way to long for it to be platonic ... Actually how you hug him as well. Like, friends don't hold each other like that"

"I-I, what? No, I don't, I … where's Minho and Thomas?" She managed to get out making Chuck chuckle even more

"In the - I-in the wo-oods" He stuttered out through laughter

"Yes but where in the woods?"

"I don't know"

"Mine of information you are" Saffron rolled her eyes before leaving the young glader to go about his daily business. She continued on towards the woods, muttering to herself:

"Yes, Chuck. Of course, I'll meet Minho in the woods - I mean it's not as if the woods is a large and vast place or anything, oh no. I'll meet him in the woods in that one specific place that I totally know where it is but its a super secret, so much so that no one can know - not even me, apparently. It's cool though, I just magically know of the exact spot he means but that we're definitely not going to be talking about any time soon … ergh! Stupid colony of Maze running, Neverland boys"

She kicked a little at the dirt in frustration as she wandered blindly, deeper into the woods. It was more like a rainforest than a jungle though the further she went back. There were voices up ahead and Saffron looked up, focusing on the two blurry retreating figures in the distance.

"HEY! MINHO, THOMAS! WAIT!" Saffron hollered and dashed towards them. The two boys turned and stopped waiting for the blonde to catch up. She bounded up and over the banks and bushes, pushed through thickets and high grass as well as dodged tree branches and vines on her run to them.

"You know, you're lucky you know the maze so well otherwise I wouldn't hesitate feeding you to Grievers after that message you gave to Chuck. Your knowledge is your life line so pray for your sakes that you remain useful" Saffron snapped at Minho who smirked while Thomas looked bewildered. They started making tracks again this time with Saffron is tow, still mumbling to Minho her annoyance with him.

They came to a little hut made completely of sticks and branches. It was well concealed by its surroundings, merely blending in to the background like a Chameleon. Minho headed in first then Thomas and then Saffron. There was what appears to be a table covered my an Animal hide as if to keep its contents secret. There were slabs with numbers on hanging around the room. The same repetitive pattern, with different notes and possible connotations and meanings etched underneath each identical sequence. Minho stripped the table of its cover and underneath was what appeared to be the maze. It was made out of tiny sticks and painstakingly intricate.

"It's the maze … all of it" Minho rested his hands against the table, leaning forward on it. Saffron and Thomas did the same thing on the other side so they were facing Minho

"But the maze, it changes. Unless you can destruct and reassemble it, this, is useless" Saffron gestured to the map

"It's does change but the map isn't useless -" Minho was interrupted by Thomas:

"What do you mean: 'all of it' . I thought you were still mapping it"

"There's nothing left to map" Minho admitted

"I've run every inch of it myself. Every cycle, every pattern. If there was a way out we would have found it by now" he added

"Why haven't you told anyone this?" Thomas asked and Saffron sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Boys really are stupid' she internally deducted, again.

"It was Alby's call. People needed to believe we had a chance of getting out … but maybe now, we have a real chance" Minho walked round to them

"Are you going to explain how making a replica, solid structure of an alternating maze isn't a waste of time now?" Saffron glanced up at him, fed up of her questions been ignored. Minho held out the silver canister from the Griever. Saffron backed away from the table, holding her hands up and slowly shaking her head, her curls sweeping around at her waist. Thomas, however, took the Griever innard and looked over it as Minho began.

"Take a look at this" the runner caught Saffron's wrist bringing her back to the table

"About a year ago we started exploring these outer sections, alright. We started finding these numbers - printed on the walls. Sections 1 through 8" Saffron and Thomas looked at each of the sections at the edge of the circle. They each had a stone with the they were on.

"You see, how it works is that every night when the maze changes it opens up a new section. So today, section 6 was open. Tomorrow it'll be 4, then 8, then 3. The pattern always stays the same" Minho continued

"What's so special about 7?" Thomas asked

"I don't know" Minho shrugged

"But last night when you killed that Griever section 7 was open. I think it must be where it comes from. Tomorrow, we are gonna take a closer look"

"But won't section 7 not be open for another week. Surely we can't go tomorrow, unless you're just going to stare at a wall"

"We're go-" Minho began but the sound of two pairs of stampeding feet getting louder and louder before two boys, a pair of gladers appeared in the door way to the hut. Saffron recognised them as Jeff and Clint. The three older teens turned to them, perplexed. Minho quickly became defensive, walking forward, minimising what they could see.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? You're not allowed in here!" The Asian runner demanded but the two boys just panted, clutching the door frame to hold themselves up.

"Sorry, it's just the … erm …" Jeff began

"It's the girl" Clint jumped in

"What? Is she awake?" Thomas asked

"You could say that" Jeff shrugged a little

"HALLELUJAH!" Saffron shrieked and the four boys winced. The blonde girl quickly took off, Thomas following behind her, Minho behind him and Jeff and Clint lagging behind her. She raced through the forested area, ducking and diving with great ease. Her body was more nimble and agile and flexible in comparison to her male counterparts so managed to move through the varying terrains faster.

Saffron quickly found herself on the edge of the glade and out of the woods. A large group of the boys were gathered around the watch tower, all of them shielding their heads either with their hands or pieces of wood. This is where Saffron continued her sprint too. Racing across the glade she was determined to meet the other girl.

"Hey come down here!" She heard Gally yell as the group approached the conglomeration of boys surrounding the watch tower. Thomas and Minho caught up and Jeff wasn't far behind.

"Chuck what's going on?" Thomas asked as they came to a slow stand still by the young glader. Chuck was watching the girl in the watch tower and her altercation with the others in great amusement

"Girls are awesome" he pointed at the watch tower where the girl was throwing down building materials such as rocks that'd been left up there. Thomas and Minho quickly began ran forward to help the others but Saffron held her ground

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl shouted in the background

"I could have told you that" Saffron rolled her. Chuck went to answer but Thomas ran back to them, clutched her hand, instructing her to:

"Come on!" And dragging her off towards the commotion.

-line break-

The three ran into the near centre of the unrest, observing what was happening. Everyone was looking up at the constant falling rumble and debris from under wooden pieces or other such items like Frying pans - to protect their heads.

"-ROW ONE MORE IF THOSE THINGS AND I'M-" but was cut off by a large lump of debris hitting him on the head. Saffron couldn't help but giggle before shouting up:

"OI! NO FAIR! THERES A WAITING LIST TO HARM THAT ARSE, NEWBIE OR NOT YOU CANNOT SKIP THE QUEUE - GOT IT MISSY?!" Her voice held mock irritation but a lot of humour.

"You're a girl?" Her voice was suddenly calmer as she peered over slightly. The boys and Saffron just made out the top of her head from where they stood as she looked down at them.

"What gave it away? The magnificent bosom? The clinched waist and shapely hips? Or the pretty voice that sounds like jingling bells?" Saffron offered sarcastically, waving her hands around in a very dramatic fashion.

"LISTEN! We mean you no har-" Gally started again but it just seemed to anger her and she started throwing the rocks and wood pieces again.

"What happened? What happened?" Thomas asked anyone listening

"DUCK" some one yelled as a heavy stone plummeted down. Saffron felt a hand on her hip and her body been gently but hastily guided into someone's embrace. She looked up to see Newt was the one that'd grabbed her. He offered a small smile as they both stood under a medium sized piece of square wood from the end of a supply crate. Winston was there too, holding the wood above the three of them, stopping anything from directly hitting them. Newt had one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her flush to him while the other hand sat on her head, ensuring it wasn't going to be hit.

"WE COME IN PEACE!" Frypan yelled his voice still distinct despite the raucous

"I don't think she likes us very much" Newt answered Thomas' question

"HEY LOOK WE JUST WANNA TALK!" Thomas hollered

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Was her only reply before a quick fire of shards of debris came flying down at intense speed

"Oh, God!"

"Get down!"

"Down y'all"

"Everybody down!"

Came shouts from the boys at her tirade. Newt backed further under the wood with Winston, holding Saffron's head down to his shoulder so her eyes were covered from any flying pieces.

"Hey … hey … hey!"

"Woah!"

"Hey, woa - hey!"

The next wave of protests began

"HEY! THOMAS IS HERE!" Saffron tried and Thomas added to her effort by stepping forward and yelling:

"IT'S THOMAS!" Miraculously the falling objects stopped. All the boys and Saffron looked up again, this time for longer. They dared a longer look while they weren't being bombarded

"It's Thomas … erm, I'm going to come up ok? I'm bringing the girl you spoke to early, with me. You probably want a friendly face, right?" he calmed his voice. The girl just glanced over the edge before disappearing. Saffron pulled herself from Newt's grip and weaved her way through the boys to Thomas.

"Ok … just us" he turned to Gally, silently telling him not to follow. The two went to climb the ladder with but before they could the Newt reappeared, taking a hold of Saffron arm and pulling her back.

"Are you crazy? We don't know what the shucking girl is capable of and you want to take Saffy into the lions den?" Newt looked at Thomas as if he were crazy.

"She's a girl … girls get girls" Thomas defended

"He's right, Newt. I'd have done anything just to see one girl when I arrived" Saffron smiled at the other blonde Brit, bumping her hip to his gently to try to lighten the mood.

"Fine. But one hair out of place on her head because of your stupid girlfriend, your life won't be bloody worth living - understand?" Newt stared down Thomas menacingly. The brunette gulped but nodded.

"Alright" Thomas confirmed

"WE'RE COMING UP!" he then continued to yell up to the girl

"I'm serious Tommy, if your little friend as so much looks at Saffy in the wrong way -" Newt began, his voice low and dark

"Firstly, Tommy? Secondly, I'll be fine Newt, honest" Saffron raised an eyebrow at brunette's nickname and then gave him a side hug before walking towards the ladder steps with Thomas.


	9. Chapter 9

Pushing up the wooden hatch to the top level of the watch tower, Thomas stopped suddenly.

"Woah" he breathed, standing stationary on the ladder, Saffron on the rigs below waiting for him to move.

"Woah, woah … woah. Ok just … er, easy, alright?" he haphazardly got out the hatch, clumsily helping Saffron out too. The blonde female stumbled a little before noticing the brunette girl … and the blade she brandished. The two stayed low to the floor, in a crouch as not to come off as oppressive or threatening.

"What is it with you people and knives? You swing them round willy nilly with no thought of the damage they can do! First Newt and now you, whoever you are. I'm starting to think that before this place - and its twisted existence - half of you were sword wielding psychos … Put it down, now" Saffron spoke her mind before ordering the other girl. The mystery female complied. She lowered the blade but did not let go. However Thomas moved suddenly forward on to the actual platform, trying to steady himself and then the knife was back to being pointed at waved around wildly.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why can't I remember anything?" The girl persisted as Thomas and Saffron moved away from the hatch and closer to her. The two were still crouching where as the newbie was sat, her back against the tree truck the watch tower was built around

"Ok, this is all normal. We've all been through this. Your name that'll come back to you in a couple of days" Thomas reassured

"Not necessarily. I woke up knowing my name and age and where I was from. It seems girls remember more, that might be the same for you too" Saffron added. Thomas glared lightly but continued:

"It's the one thing they -"

"Teresa" The girl said, cutting across his sentence

"What'd you say?" Thomas asked

"My name. It's Teresa"

"Well, nice to meet you Teresa. I'm Saffron but everyone calls me Saffy. This one here, who constantly wears the expression of an angst goat, is Thomas. He may seem permanently confused but that's just the way his face is - I assure you. And this place, unfortunately for you and I, is the Glade. Home to 50 or more, annoying, smelly and generally rude boys - it's a blast as I'm sue you can imagine" Saffron smiled before standing slowly and moving back to lean against the railing. The two brunettes on the other hand, stayed close to the floor. Teresa nodded before looking at the only boy immediately present.

"Thomas?" She asked to which he nodded

"They said I kept saying my name in your sleep. Who are you?" She pressed

"I don't know" Thomas admitted

"See there it is! The angst goat - you'll get wrinkles in a few years if you carry on worrying at this rate" Saffron chipped in, brushing a few stray curls from her face as the wind ruffled her blonde locks.

"I c-can't remember. None of us can remember … anything. We all woke up here just like you did. Saffy and I we came up together not a few days before you" Thomas was slowly approaching her while still crouching

"Together? … are you together? Like, you know, together together?" Teresa sounded both confused and jealous. It was as if she felt some hold over Thomas, that meant no one could have him but she didn't know why. It wasn't the kind of jealousy a lover felt, more someone who understood a person that was being taken away by another who didn't 'get' them and who she and other person were. Saffron nearly snorted at the statement, raising a hand to get face to hide herself as she giggled lightly

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. No we're not together" Saffron bit back laughter. Thomas glared at her before getting his own back:

"No, we're not together. She's with Newt. I don't know if you've met him, he's like her - they're both English blondes with attitude"

"We're no-" Saffron tried to protest but was interrupted as Thomas reached to slowly. He pinched the blade, luring it from her shaky grasp.

"I'm gonna take this" Thomas informed her and when she didn't protest, removed it fully from her feeble clutch

"Ok" he breathed in relief

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" Gally's shouted up. Thomas stood and walked to stand next to Saffron as the both manoeuvred to look down at the lumbering, muscular mass that was the brainless builder.

A small portion of the boys waited at the bottom of the tower. They mainly consisted of keepers and other influential gladers, like Newt. Some other boys were there too. The curious ones. Most had opted to avoid the touchy brunette until she was more settled and had gone back to work. The boys gathered were all looking up, squinting a little because of the intense sun.

"IS SHE COMING DOWN?" Newt seconded as the two looked over the railing.

"Er …" Thomas began turning back to Teresa who sat with a emotionless face but it was obviously a mask, as she was still shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, listen. You guys just give us a second, ok?" Thomas asked. None of them looked particularly pleased with his request. A few confused and pondering faces broke out along with scowls of discontent (the latter being mainly from Gally). Newt looked up, focusing on Saffron from her spot next to Thomas. It was obvious even from that distance that Newt didn't want to leave her. His eyebrows were pulled together as he frowned up at her, pouting ever so slightly.

"Newt I'll be fine, I promise. And if anything does go wrong, which it won't, feel free to make me Griever bate or whatever suits your fancy" Saffron teased, sending a small smirk his way

"Alright, come on" Newt eventually agreed with a sigh and started ushering everyone away.

"This what all girls are like?" Frypan asked, eyes wide and his voice holding a tone of incredulity

"Oi! Frypan I can still hear you, you know! All girls? Er, excuse me but what am I, if not a girl?" Saffron pretended to be hurt as the others boys started clearing off. Some laughing at the interaction between the cook and the first girl as they did.

"I said all girls, Saffy. You're special. I don't class you as 'all girls' " Frypan said smoothly and Newt who was on his left turned to chef, eyebrows raised as if daring him to say more and/or to explain his comment

"Nicely saved. I still don't by it but I won't kill you on behalf of merit for trying" Saffron smiled falsely before laughing a little from above. This broke Newt's glare as he walked away, glancing at her one last time.

-line break-

Now the boys had eventually gone Saffron and Thomas had slowly managed to get through to Teresa. They now sat on the edge of the platform at the top of the watch tower, their legs dangling over the edge. Saffron and Thomas sandwiched around Teresa ensuring she couldn't escape as they spoke about the little they knew of the glade

"… she's the last one ever? What does that mean?" Teresa asked

"I'm not sure. Ever since you came up in that box hasn't gone back down, y'know I think it's just got everyone a little worried" Thomas admitted

"Especially the hugely over grown, ridiculously broad, gobby twat that is Gally" Saffron absentmindedly plaited a thin tendril of hair near the front of her head. The three of them glanced over to where the builder stood. He was pacing while staring right back at them. As soon as he realised he's been caught he turned and starting talking to one of his fellow builders

"He thinks it's my fault" Teresa deducted

"Don't take it to heart, he's a wee bit sensitive when it comes to the glade and it's traditions. Essentially he's an old fuddy duddy" Saffron smiled at the only other girl

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?" Thomas asked, going off on a complete tangent

"I remember water … feeling like I was drowning. These faces staring at next and this voice. This woman's voice … saying the same think over and over -" Teresa began but the brunette and blonde on either side of her, cut her off

"Wicked is good" Saffron and Thomas mumbled at the same time. Teresa looked at them both as they looked at her and one and other. Thomas then shuffled a little, getting more comfortable before beginning:

"Ever since I've came here, I've had these dreams - well I thought they were dreams - you … you were there. Both of you. But Saffy you were always with someone else, some other person, a boy I think … but I never saw who he wa-"

"It was Newt" Saffron cut him off.

"It's Newt. I get theses horrible, horrible visions and I see you two being all mushy and stuff, like hell! Even in a dream state I'm third wheeling. Then that woman in the lab coat, starts preaching about Wicked but then I always end up with Newt" The blonde looked out across the glade to the boy in question. He was stood outside the medical hut, staring off in to the distance - obviously deep in thought

"Teresa, you told me that everything was going to change" Thomas concluded

"What does that mean?" The brunette girl asked

"That we either knew each other before all this or we are all completely bonkers together" Saffron said in an overly jovial fashion

"I was going for: I don't know. I always get pieces" Thomas challenged with a smile

"The others don't remember anything?" Teresa asked, looking out across the glade at them all.

"No" Thomas deadpanned

"Sometimes wish they would though. Would make life a lot easier" Saffron mused aloud her voice a mix of dreamy and sad

"Why are we different? And still I don't think Saffy is the same as us, Teresa. You're … you're different but not in the way we are" Thomas pondered. The three sat in silence for a while until Teresa shifted, pulling two vials of a clear blue liquid out of her pocket and handing them to Thomas.

"These were in my pocket when I came up" she explained

"W C K D" Thomas muttered examining the metal containers

"Wicked is good" he said louder this time

"What if we were sent here for a reason?" Teresa added, looking between the two of them

"Great! Four days in this place and we're already turning into conspiracy nuts who can some how invade each others dreams, which are bizarre fragmented visions of past events. We're all sick and I mean clinically insane, sick" Saffron sighed

"Sick" Thomas looked at her

"What?" Was the blonde's sole response

"Sick! Alby is sick" he raved and Saffron raised her eyebrows at him while Teresa shifted closer to her, away from the rambling Thomas

-line break-

It was late evening as Saffron, Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Jeff and Clint (Saffron remembered the boy who accompanied Jeff to the map room's name) were stood in the Medical huts. Alby was writhing about, sweating and grunting as if in severe pain. Jeff and Clint were sat by his bed, watching over him, as it was their jobs. The other four however, were having a little tussle at the end of the bed. Saffron and Newt stood at one side. Newt holding the WCKD vials and Saffron stood off to one side, behind him. She had a light clutch on one of his elbows - trying to calm him. Teresa and Thomas were on the other side, opposite the two English blondes as the argument continued

"We don't even know what this stuff is. We don't know who sent it or why it came up here with you. I-I mean for all we know this stuff could kill him" Newt dismissed the idea of giving Alby one of the vials.

"Newt, it's just a suggestion. Please just keep an open mind for now" Saffron squeezed his elbow and he turned to face her

"Open mind? This could kill him off" he felt as though he was the only sane one

"He's already dying, look at him!" Thomas interrupted and the attention snapped to him. The four of them then turned to look at their fallen leader.

"How could this possibly make it any worse?" Thomas asked

"This could save him Newt" Saffron moved close to him to whisper

"And it could kill him" Newt challenged

"I know. But it's definitely dying or just a chance of dying" she rested her chin on his shoulder from behind.

"Come on its worth a try" Thomas persisted

"Alright, do it" he handed the vials to Thomas.

The brunette moved round to the other side of the bed, opposite Clint and Jeff. He sat next to Alby's convulsing form as the others gathered round. Saffron stood close to Newt, both her arms around the front and back of his waist and Newt looped one arm over her shoulders and the other fell on top of her arm that was wrapped around the front of him. Neither knew why but the hold comforted them both immensely. Again a feeling of déjà vu and impenetrable security surrounded them. It was as if the others touch numbed all the bad things and left them in a happy bubble where they weren't immune to nastiness but had a very powerful drug to overcome it.

Thomas turned back and looked at the others. The vial above Alby's shoulder, ready to be jabbed down into him. He turned back only for Alby to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down towards him. Alby twitched as breathed raggedly and Thomas squirmed above him.

"It shouldn't be … you shouldn't be here" Alby snarled as the others moved forward trying to pry Thomas off and away. Thomas breathes heavily as he struggled and the others all clutched at either of the twos clothing, trying to pull them apart

"Let go!" Saffron pleaded, tugging on the bottom of Thomas's top

"Get the syringe" Thomas gargled through the vice grip he was held in

"Listen, Alby sharing is caring. Let go of Thomas. We all want a piece of him but we have to wait our turn and my bets are placed on Teresa wanting first dibs" Saffron tried again, her sarcasm unable to contain itself

"Let go" Newt tried this time. Meanwhile Teresa fumbled around the grappling hands off the others until she had the syringe. Quickly grabbing it she stabbed it in to Alby with no thought of where it actually punctured. As soon as she'd injected him he calmed to a corpse like stillness, no noise coming from him - except from shallow breathing.

Saffron, Newt, Clint and Jeff relinquished their hold on Alby and Thomas and straightened up

"Well that worked?" Jeff wasn't entirely confident in his deduction

"Ok. From now on some one stays here and watches him, around the clock" Newt ordered as Gally appeared in the door way. When Saffron noticed his presence she didn't even try to mask the groan that escaped her. Newt's hand quickly found her's and gave it a quick squeeze before dropping it.

"Hey, sun down greenies. Time to go" Gally looked at both of them. Thomas and Saffron also glanced at each other before shuffling their exit from the Medical hut.

-line break-

Gally, Thomas and Saffron walked towards to the pit under the illumination of the torch Gally held. The builder stood on the far end then Thomas and then Saffron walking some distance away from his side, as if repelled by the thought to being even remotely near him. The crickets chirruped and the night birds twittered and hooted animatedly.

"Hey what is your problem with me? With us?" Thomas asked Gally suddenly

"Everything started going wrong the minute you two showed up … first Ben, the Alby and now the other girl. Everybody saw she recognised you and I'm betting you know who she is" Gally singled his verbal tirade in on Thomas as they reached the pit.

"Honestly Gally, you surprise me. For someone who hates us so much, doesn't see our value and is blindly suspicious of us, you really do deem us as clever. You honestly believe we, two numbskulls and semi-brainwashed teens, are omniscient enough to over Lord everything that goes on like a game? I mean I struggle at chess, my mind's blown by drafts and tiddlywinks baffles me! I couldn't, we couldn't be responsible for this!" Saffron went on. Her voice getting higher as her sarcastic remarks became more and more spontaneous and driven by frustration.

"Not on your own, I bet you have help" Gally grunted before jerking his head in the direction of the crate and opening the door. Saffron climbed in, Thomas helping her down by her underarms so she didn't fall in the dark. Thomas jumped in after her and Gally shut the grate-like lid of the box, securing it.

"Gally? Y-You know we can't stay here forever right?" Thomas asked Gally as he locked them in. The builder didn't answer, merely continue securing them in and waking off

"Obviously not" Saffron answered on Gally's behalf.

-line break-

"Saffron wicked is good I don't understand why you don't test our subjects" the same female voice it always was chided her. She was in a room. The room with the wall with slits in that the blue light spilled out of. The woman in the white coat was also there, seemingly strolling around her - like an hunter circling its prey.

"Your subjects are people!" Saffron heard herself let out a scream of raw emotion and she felt as if hot tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Are you sure that's what this about, Saffron? Are you sure your not just refusing because it could be Newt?" The woman came to stand in front of her

"You leave him alone!" Saffron cried

"I leave all our subjects alone. It's not me you should be worried about it's the others, like Thomas and Teresa - they'll test Newt and the others, they won't care. They don't care" the woman's voice sounded but Saffron was now sat surveying the files of her fellow gladers on one of the blue screens. Minho's file was up and then Chuck's and then …

The image herself being dragged away roughly by doctors. There were tears streaming down her face as she sobbed and she tried to escape the doctors as they began to strap her down to a medical slab.

"Thomas and Teresa wouldn't. They're my friends, they know my situation with Newt. They woul-" Saffron defended as she found herself back in the room with the slits in the world

"They'd let Newt be tested on. They have let Newt be tested on. They've done it themselves! Give up on him and conform. The sooner you test them, the sooner you can join your friends again. Why prolong your struggle because ... You. Will. Lose." The woman's voice sounded and she was looking up at the surgeons who were all holding her down as she flailed

"I'm not giving up on him! I won't!"

"666. That is your enrolee number and I can't fathom whether you are always this obstropolous or your number has infected you. Given you rebellion and mutiny"

"I'm not obstropolous, nor am I mutinous or a rebel! I just want Newt!"

"Wicked is good" the woman reasoned and the blue screen with Zart's file flashed up

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is Saffron. Wicked is good" the woman was now stood right in front of her, ominously close. Saffron could see she was middle aged with blue-ish eyes and a very threatening scowl. She looked calm in the face but eyes were blazing fury, like she wanted to kill Saffron right there.

"NO ITS'S NOT! IT'S CORRUPT AND INHUMANE AND IMMORAL AN-" Saffron heard her tearful rant be cut off by the woman exploding with rage, her once relaxed façade gone

"WICKED. IS. GO-"

"SAFFRON!" Saffron jolted awake to find Thomas hovering above her. She was covered in a cold sweat and her eyes were all glassy, as she sat trembling in a corner of the pit.

"You ok?" Thomas asked her, helping her up.

"I'm fine, just bad dreams" Saffron mumbled, running her hand trig ugh her hair to remove any lugs her little nap caused. The sound of a snapping twig and light thudding footsteps got their attention. They stepped forward to stand under the grate entrance on red alert.

"Who's there?" Thomas called out

"Thomas is someone's out there waiting to do something nefarious to us, they aren't going to shout a reply to you, revealing themselves and loosing the element of surprise are they?" Saffron rolled her eyes

"Haha, she's right and it's just me" Chuck appeared out of the darkness holding a little silver box food, a linen sack and 2 canteen containers of water

"Sorry Chuck" Thomas smiled sheepishly. The younger glader kneeled by the pit, passing what he'd managed to smuggle out, through the bars. The linen sack went to Thomas

"Here" the curly haired boy gently shoved the water through too

"You run better on a full stomach" he added passing the silver box and utensils through to Saffron. It was filled with what looked pulled chicken and some sort of thick, vegetable broth. Thomas' linen sack had bread and dry meat and cheese in it

"Thank you Chuck" Saffron smiled at him as she and Thomas shared the little they'd been given but were still grateful for

"Thanks Chuck" Thomas added though it was muffled by the food he was eating

"Ew! Don't talk with your mouthful Thomas!" Saffron punched his arm and Chuck chortled before turning his attention to a little terracotta figurine he was holding

"Hey, what you got there?" Thomas asked. In response Chuck turned the figurine towards them. The two older teens came closer, observing the great detail the tiny doll had.

"Aw, that came out pretty damn good. What's that from?" Thomas asked

"It's from my parents" Chuck tuck it away and examined it

"You remember your parents?" Thomas enquired softly

"No … I mean I know I must have them" he sounded tearful

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Saffron reached a hand out, gently clasping his hand. Chuck smiled weakly, shaking his head and continuing:

"And where ever they are I'm sure they miss me but I can't miss them because I don't remember them" he reared up a little. Saffron squeezed his hand a little, getting him to focus on her

"You can miss them Chuck. You don't have to know them, just the concept of them. The mere idea of having someone who has you at the centre of their world is something you can miss. It's something you should miss, you're human after all" Saffron murmured comfortingly

"What do you think you're going to find out there tomorrow?" Chuck quickly changed the topic looking away from Saffron.

"I-I don't know" Thomas mumbled at Chuck turned back to them

"Hey, If there's a way out Chuck, me and Minho and Saffy are gonna find it" Thomas said determinedly

"Minho, Saffy and I. Not me, Minho and Saffy. In English you always put the other person first, get it right" Saffron mock chastised, rolling her eyes. Their petty spat raised Chuck's mood a little and he chortled

"Here" Chuck gave Thomas the figurine and squeezed Saffron's hand back a little

"Chuck why would you give this to us?" Thomas asked

"I can't remember them anyway" Chuck sighed

"Chuck" Saffron also sighed

"But maybe if you find a way out you can give it to them for me … well I guess it's late" he said standing up, dropping Saffron's hand. The blonde and the brunette glanced at each other as the younger boy wandered away.

"Hey Chuck?" Thomas called out to him after a few minutes. His blurry silhouette, carrying a a little flame lamp, started plodding back to them

"C'here … put out your hand" Thomas ordered, once their Greenie predecessor got to them. He placed the figurine back in Chuck's palm.

"I want you to give that to them yourself. We're gonna get out of here, all of us - ok? I promise" Thomas smiled

"Yep" Chuck also smiled a little

"Alright" Thomas said as Chuck started retreating again, uttering a night:

"Night"

"G'Night buddy"

"Goodnight Chuck"

Came Thomas' and Saffron's replies respectively

-line break-

The dawn chorus echoed through out the glade as Minho sauntered over. He crouched by the box, looking in on the two who were cuddled up against each other to retain warmth in the back of the box. The two both stirred a little at his arrival and were nearly fully conscious when the runner began to speak.

"Big day, Greenies. You sure you don't wanna sit this one out?" Minho teased

"Come on Min, get us out of here" Thomas chuckled

"And preferably in the maze before I lay eyes on Gally or I might end up accidentally mutilating the arse" Saffron added and the two laughed at her. Minho opened the cage and offered them both a hand out. After that they had a quick breakfast, wash and teeth clean (and hair brush in Saffron's case) before Minho gave them little backpacks to put there lunches in.

"Minho, I can barely fit my hands in these pouches never mind lunch" Saffron told the Asian runner who merely shrugged claiming to have 'never questioned the bag's size before'

They ended up a few minutes later in front of the maze doors that we're currently still closed. Minho let out a breath as the doors creaked open a smidgen. The accomplished runner grinned at the two novices both to his right before letting out a sharp and ringing:

"Let's go!" And lurching forward in to the maze. Thomas followed, sprinting after him leaving Saffron stood at the doors, hands on her hips.

"Boys! Why run? Why run when there is no need to run? Have you ever heard of jogging?" She seethed before setting off at fast pace after them

She caught up and ended up behind Thomas at the back of the group. Her bosom jumped as her hair flew around wildly. The three ran down the main passage then took a right and then ran down another path and then another right.

"This way! Not much further to the inner ring, let's go!" Minho ordered and they took a sharp left

"I-if you can ta-talk as clea-early as that … you - you are no-it trying hard enough-h-h" Saffron wheezed from the back of the group. She wasn't really running more stumbling around with speed and a little balance, behind the boys.

They took a few more twist and turns while navigating the endless paths until they ended up in a more open area. The walls were made of separate concrete blocks, with gaps in between so people could cut across and see through the formation. They went further on to an expansion of concrete. It was littered with rumble and stones and a few weeds grew too.

"Come on!" Minho ordered, Saffron went to retort but all she could produce was a high pitched whine. She ran in a hunched over position, clutching at where stitch was bothering her as her chest heaved and her breasts ached.

They ran over the concrete flats surrounded by jagged pillars, through section 5 and then 6 until they eventually made it to 7. The two boys stopped running, easing through a jog to a halt. Saffron however clumsily hurtled around the last corner and practically threw herself on all fours when she realised they could stop. Saffron's lungs were killing her. They were numb until the air pricked them like needle points at every deep inhale. Her chest stung as badly as her bosom screeched for relief, for stillness - her bralette really offered no support. The veins in her head were throbbing and her mouth was bitterly dry as she collapsed forward, turning as she did. She laid on her back, looking up at the sky, gasping.

"Saffy you ok?" Thomas crouched by her head. The blonde merely shook her head, strange squeals leaving her.

"I-I-I want to be-e a Med-Jac-ck … Je-eff an-an-d Clin … t … Med-Jack … I-I want to-o bbb … e-be Med-J-Jack" she wheezed in a fatigued and pained voice

"Shut your shuck face up, get up and come on. We've got work to do" Minho snapped, walking around looking over the area

"Fff ooo … " Saffron tried to curse but it got lost in an heavy exhale of breath

"Come on, I'll help you" Thomas took a hold of her wrists and dragged her up right then moved his hands to under her arms and pulled her up to stand as her did.

"You ok?" He asked and Saffron gave him one of her many glares. This one was one of her favourites from her narrow eyed arson, her 'what-do-fucking-think-stupid-boy' glare. It was one she used a lot, she found and her face just really didn't need time to fall into that particular pissed off expression.

"Let's go!" Minho called

-line break-

"That's strange" Minho said as they jogged - well Saffron speed walked, occasionally skipping to catch up too - through section 7

"What?" Thomas asked, his face scrunching at he turned his head to the other boy

"Angst Goat. Wrinkles" Saffron teased noticing his face. The other two turned back to her, Thomas looking slightly annoyed and Minho confused.

"What?" Minho asked

"Nothing just an inside joke. So why is this strange?" Thomas changed topic but not before sticking his tongue out at Saffron, who pulled a face back.

"7's not supposed to be open for another week" Minho answered as they slowed to a walking pace and Saffron caught up, standing in between them

"Hang on, so your saying, that we could have potentially ran all the way here for no apparent reason - I mean I don't get why we legged in the first place. We were in no danger and you weren't even expecting this place to be open. You owe us answers! Please explain why you made us run for 20 minutes solid, you pesky, little, bugger … and on top of that, before Clint and Jeff interrupted that day in the Maps room, I said: 'won't in not be open for another week?' And you poo-pooed me! How rude!" Saffron said jokingly but there was some meaning behind her words. She folded her arms over her chest for dramatic effect but winced at the contact, dropping them quickly.

"What they hell is this place?" Thomas asked as they wondered in an area where rusty metal plates, that towered into the sky stood. They were in perfectly aligned columns and rows and looked like they wood be painful to ever get trapped in between.

"We call them blades" Minho informed

"You would. Everyone in this awful place seems to have an obsession with knifes and swords … any object with a serrated edge!" Saffron rolled her eyes as they began to walk through the menacing 'blades'. After a while they came across some wrags that once looked like they could have been clothing. The three of them bent down in front of the semi-shredded fabric, Minho poking it a little before picking it up.

"It's Ben's isn't it?" Thomas asked and Saffron felt her eyes well up. 'Oh my god! I talked him in to this! He walked willing to this because of me. I-' Saffron's internal guilt trip was cut off by Minho who managed out a:

"Yeah" at this Saffron quickly sprung to her feet, gasping. She turned away from the other two, with her hands covering her face. A few tears began to fall but she tried to cover it. She didn't want them to see her cry, again.

"Hey, hey, Saffy. It's not your fault, ok? You are not to blame for this" Thomas came and hugged her from behind, mumbling the words in her hair. He embrace offered little to no comfort though and left her subconscious to blast out one thought, 'I want Newt'. They were the three words that circled Saffron's brain. Right now she'd run at the speed of light, if she had to, just to be with the boy. They had developed quite the emotional attachment to each other though part of Saffron thought the attachment pre-existed the maze and her arrival just reaffirmed it. His comfort and hold was unmatchable and any other attempts just made her more aware that it wasn't the other English glader.

"A Griever must've pulled him down here" Minho added, placing a hand on her shoulder. She managed to regroup herself a little and raised her head, furiously sweeping away a few rogue tears. The girl turned back to her fellow runners offering a small but unconvincing smile. Thankfully neither Thomas or Minho pressed her into opening up. There was then a whir. It was like something powering up followed by clicking that was getting louder.

"Woah! Hey!" Minho raised his voice, a little in shock, when Thomas roughly turned him around and pulled the Griever canister from his back pack. The little silver cylinder was whirring and clicking to its heart's content as Thomas held it in his hands, the other two watching. The brunette boy moved back a little and the clacking slowed but he then stepped in the direction the were originally headed and it picked up. The clacking got quicker and clearer, the whirring fading away as the noise started coming out in a pulse.

"I think it's showing us the way" Thomas said after a moment.

-line break-

They followed the way in which the noise was most clear through the blades. Thomas up front and then Minho and Saffron walking as a pair behind him. Thomas stopped all of a sudden and the two very nearly crashed into him.

"Wait, wait" Thomas ordered, changing direction a little trying to find the next path

"What? What?" Minho asked, also spinning

"We're going to play the 'let's-repeat-everything-while-simultaneously-spinning-game' ? We're going to play the 'let's-repeat-everything-while-simultaneously-spinning-game' ?" Saffron suggested, theatrically spinning like a ballerina doing pirouettes.

"This way … come off" Thomas said walking off to the left, the other two falling to following him again. They went though more blade sections and continued walking until the canister went haywire. It's started crackling and popping right outside an enclosed concrete path. It really stood out amongst the old blades and wasn't at all inconspicuous.

The three of them walked down the corridor, the Griever piece getting louder and louder as the teens looked around in wonder. They appeared to be on a elevated walk way. It wasn't filled in fully to the side walls, meaning people could fall down … or that something could crawl up the massive plummets at either side

"Minho, ever seen this place before?" Thomas asked

"No" he confessed

"What happened to 'I've scoured every inch and cycle of the maze my self' " Saffron put on an overly deep voice when intimating her fellow runner. Minho glared at her as they came to a concrete wall at the end. Minho and his pessimism deducted:

"Ah, just another dead end" but the canister in Thomas hands had other ideas. It whirred madly before clicking. Thomas noticed the light on the digital display saying '7' changed from red to green and the machine piece bleeped.

Suddenly the wall behind them crunched and clicked, like the doors to the maze do when they open and shut. The three of them quickly turned to face the creaking concrete, clumping together in one group huddle.

"Shit. It wasn't us ok? If anyone asks we were never here and if they have I don't know, say CCTV footage, it was an accident … an accident that was on purpose - but don't tell them the last part" Saffron rambled in both anticipation and fright. The door came up and they say two more doors past that doing the same thing revealing a circle in the far wall that then clicked at its metal cover spiralled back uncovering another dark abyss.

"You sure about this?" Minho turned to Thomas before the 3 approached

"You're our keeper! Woah, that was a weird sentence … but yeah! You're supposed to be in charge of us! This is your call, technically this is our first day" Saffron bit out in surprise while she clutched onto the arm of Thomas that was closest to her.

"No" Thomas breathed after a minute as Minho didn't take up his post as leader just stared at the other boy. After that the three walked in, slowly. They approached the large circular hole, looking at the metal racks that hauled up the concrete and the gaps in the roof. Once they reached the tunnel, Minho scooped some icky sun stance from the inside of the tunnel.

"Grievers" he cringed trying to shake the gloop off

"I'm still not emotionally prepped enough to face another oversized spider-slug love child. So if you want to go in there be my guest … but I'll just wait here" Saffron motioned around her. The far end of the tunnel suddenly seemed to come to life. It clicked and whirred like the canister, a red dot appearing before twisted into an intricate pattern before the light dancing back into the centre and disappeared. The red light returned not a moment later, morphing out into a laser-like light that scanned the three of them up and down. A ear piercing creak then rang through the air and there was more sublte clanging.

"The hell was that?" Minho asked. The doors behind them started to creak again, signalling their closure

"We gotta get out here" Thomas concluded

"Here, give me. Give me" Minho motioned to the canister. Thomas threw it to him and the three set off sprinting back the way they came. The blades were beginning to close.

"We need to go" Minho mumbled

"Run Thomas, Saffy, WE'RE ARE GOING TO GET TRAPPED!" He yelled and they took off again, legging it through the blades

"GO! GO!" Minho continued

"QUIT YELLING AND RUN!" Saffron demanded from behind him. They weaved through the closing blades, often narrowly missing. Until Thomas did miss. Minho and Saffron managed to skim through but it closed on the brunette. Saffron couldn't see Thomas and panic immediately bubbled over.

"THOMAS?!" She shrieked, slowing down a little

"Come on!" Minho grabbed her wrist hauling her forward. She could just make out Thomas' form on the other side, trying to slip through.

"MINHO!" Thomas bellowed

"Come on!" The Asian runner encouraged

"THOMAS!" Saffron all but bellowed in horror. It successfully installed the drive in Thomas to work over time. He pushed harder, going faster than he ever thought he could before all but diving through the shutting blades.

He stumbled on to Minho and Saffron's side, crashing into Minho's side.

"COME ON!" Was all Minho instructed, steadying the other boy while still dashing as far through and away from the trapping mechanisms the maze had.

"KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING! LETS GO!" He continued

"WE ARE HARDLY GOING TO STOP!" Saffron remarked as they made it out of the blade and on the concrete flats … that were collapsing. Jets of rumble were puncturing the surface in lines of great symmetry as the path was falling away from under their feet. The three stumbled to halt, Minho muttering his word of choice:

"Woah" as the concrete slabs that were now no longer attached and secured. They were rising up, revealing a giant battering ram against the wall. Unfortunately it wasn't flush to the concrete for long and was soon falling to crush them.

"MOVE!" Saffron heaved the two boys into the motion. Previously Thomas and Minho had been stilled by confusion and fear, therefore did not notice the impending death. Well they did notice it, just didn't register it. The teens set off running again as the ground all around them literally began to tear upwards and more battering rams fell, shaking the ground

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Minho ordered

"SHUT UP!" Saffron yelled, really annoyed by his constant words. The ground seemed to be getting better, faster, in its mutation. The flying stone walls nearly collapsed on to Thomas at one point

"OH SHIT!" Thomas cried before Minho took a sharp left, jumping on to a wall that was raising up.

The three of them had to hastily clambered through it before it crushed them. They ended up army shuffling through the gap, Saffron very aware at any moment she could be splattered and a part of a Minho, Thomas and Saffron innards mash up.

They shoved themselves through the creaking and suffocating wall closure. Throwing themselves out and down on the ground. The three landed face first on the floor. Minho grunted, Thomas groaned and Saffron screamed at little at the fall and impact, all of them trying to recover. They flipped over on to their' fronts to see the wall slamming shut.

"Wooo" Thomas let out a breath, collapsing back and laying flush to the ground. Saffron also lowered her head back, breathing deeply.

"See I'm a runner when a have to be. That was a necessary moment, our lives were endanger. Before, however, we could have had a leisurely jog, nice stroll - hell I would have been more up for holding hands and skipping. We could have even stopped at lunch to make daisy chains and plait each other's hair" She breathed

"Shut up, slint head" Minho feebly hit her arm

"Shank" she muttered

"Both of you shut your shucking mouths!" Thomas snapped and effectively silenced them both

-line break-

The trampled through the puddle at the front of the maze door. Some of the boys were waiting there for them, like Newt, Zart, Jeff … and Gally, sadly.

"What the hell's going on out there?" Newt asked as soon as they joined the welcoming committee. Before he could even process what he was doing, he moved an arm to rest around Saffron's shoulders, drawing her into him.

"What the hell have you done now, Thomas, Saffron?" Gally spat as the group began to walk away from the doors. Saffron, Minho and Thomas were central in the crowd, while the others walked around them eager to here what exactly was going on

"We found something … a new passage" Thomas panted

"We think it could be a way out" Saffron added also wheezing. Newt squeezed her closer to him and started to return his hold, clutching at his waist.

"Really?" Newt asked in disbelief

"Would I lie to you?" Saffron joked and Minho backed her up:

"It's true … we opened a door, something I've never seen before -" he was interrupted

"Really? You must have led a sheltered life before the maze to not know what a door is" Saffron smirked and Minho glared playfully at her, continuing:

" - Think it must be where the Grievers go during the day"

"Wait, wait … woah, woah, woah!" Chuck exclaimed, pushing to stand between Minho and Thomas

"You're saying you found the Grievers home? And you want us to go in?" Chuck continued

"There way in could be our way out, Chuck" Thomas reasoned and then Gally reared his ugly head:

"Yeah. Or there could be a dozen grievers on the other side"

"S'ok, as long as you're there. Providing you are around, we can just shove you in first and while they gnaw on you, we escape - simples" Saffron turned to give him her most obviously sarcy smile

"The truth is Thomas and Saffron don't know what they've done … as usual" Gally smirked back. At his comment Saffron went to turn back but was dragged forward by Newt. However Thomas had no such restraints and turned back to Gally as the group stopped, watching.

"Yeah, well at least we did something, Gally. I mean what have you done? Huh? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time?" Thomas demanded

"Let me tell you something Greenie, you've been here 3 days -" Gally started to respond but Saffron deadpanned a:

"Yeah and thanks to you they've been the longest 3 days of my life. I'm honestly not that bothered about escaping the glade anymore, it's all about escaping you" she moved herself from Newt's grip (much to his protest, which came in the form of grabby hands), and came to stand with Thomas.

"You've had a long 3 days? Really girly? I've been here 3 years" he held up 3 fingers as if talking to a child

"Oh my heart bleeds, someone fetch the violins here comes Gally's sob story" She spat and Thomas began to get all irate

"Yeah, 3 years! And you're still here Gally! Alright? So what does that tell you? Maybe … Maybe you should start doing things a little differently" Thomas blasted

"For example maybe, actually starting to do things … you know, instead of relying on others!" Saffron backed up her Box friend

"Maybe you two should be in charge. How about that, huh -" Gally was cut off yet again but this time not by either of his opponents.

"Hey … IT'S ALBY!" Teresa yelled over the argument and all eyes fell on her and the spat reduced to silence.

"He's awake" she said after a minute

-line break-

"Has he said anything?" Minho quizzed as a long line of gladers followed Teresa into the medical hut.

"No" was the brunette girl's sole response. They all crowded around the bed of their leader. He was sat up on the side of the bed and staring off into space, his arms crossed in front of him, almost defensively. It was like he was waiting to be attacked, or felt uncomfortable and spied on

"Alby?" Newt asked gently, moving closer. Saffron's hand reached forward and gently clasped his. She knew if something was even remotely wrong with Ably, Newt would brake. The boy smiled back at her when he felt her grip before returning focus.

"Ably, are you alright?" The blonde asked again sitting on the bed next to him. Saffron moved to stand behind him, her hands on Newt's shoulders while the leader remained motionless. His eyes merely glossed over and he didn't reply. Thomas took matters into his own hands moving around the crouch next to Newt, looking up at the older boy.

"Hey, Alby?" Thomas asked

"Alby we-we might have just found a way out of the maze. You hear me? We could be getting out of hear" Thomas tried to lure him with good news but Alby's lip just trembled

"We can't" Alby mumbled shaking his head, leaving the others to exchange worried glances.

"We can't leave … they won't let us" he continued

"What are you talking about?" Thomas enquired

"I remember" Alby gulped, turning to face Thomas. Gally gasped a little and Saffron felt Newt stiffen under her touch. She started to massage his shoulders a little but he remained tense

"What do you remember?" The brunette boy asked cautiously

"You" Alby said flatly and all eyes fell on him.

"You were all ways their favourite Thomas, always" Alby shuddered

"Whose favourite?" Saffron asked. What came next none of them were expecting. The leader glanced her way before dissolving into tears. He wept inconsolably while Saffron started to ramble an apology but the other boy merely crawled and shoved his way over the sheets and through the people to grab Saffron … and hug her.

He held her tight, holding her up in he awkward position. She was now kneeled next to where Newt sat on the bed, Alby's head was buried in her shoulder. His arms tightly fastened around her back and waist, wound all the way round.

"Thank you … Thank you … Thank you … Thank you … Thank you …" he blubbered and the blonde girl awkwardly reciprocated the embrace, patting his back hesitantly. Newt's hands also found their to Saffron's hips: 1) to help her keep upright, 2) so he could pull her away if Alby actually did crush her - which appeared to be becoming more and more likely to doing and 3) because he felt some sort of strange jealousy bubble inside him at the embrace. Something that made him want to whisk Saffron away and tell Alby to never touch her again.

" … Thank you … Thank you …"

"Al-Alby, hey … what are you thanking me for? I've done nothing, aside from cause ructions with Gally and I … know he deserves it but it doesn't require this kind of gratitude show" Saffron said through laboured breaths from his semi-suffocation. Alby pulled back, holding her upper arms and looking at her incredulous.

"They hated you, hated you so much … but us? We loved you! … you never did what they said, you saved us pain … the pain that they wanted us to be in … but you showed yourself to be humane, always humane … you are the devil. 666 is your number! They are convinced your bad luck, that you are Satan … but you're not. You're a angel … you actually cared and never stopped, even when they robbed you of, of -" he trailed off

"Of?" She pressed, trying to get him to continue

"Newt" he said softly before hugging her tightly again. Saffron felt her eyes widen massively at his words. 'Newt meant enough to me that he'd be used as punishment?' her head screamed as it tried to piece the puzzle together. Newt was also shocked at Alby's words. He looked up at his fellow Englishman, well Englishwoman, his hands tightening a little. The others also looked throughly perplexed. There eyes jumping from Alby and then to Newt and then to Saffy and then back to Newt. What was going on?

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"WHAT?!"

"-ISN'T CLOSING!"

Came shouted from outside. Everyone minus Alby, looked around as if it would make the shouts clearer and easier to interpret. Alby merely stiffened, shaking, as he turned his head from the join of Saffron's neck and shoulder to face the Thomas. He glared at the teen, his grip tightening painfully out of rage and it caused Saffron to wince, squirming a little

"Why did you do this? Why did you come here?" His voice hostile as Thomas stood up again, backing away, scared a little bit

"WHAT TO WE DO?!"

"WHY?"

"IT'S STILL NOT SHUTTING!"

The shouts grew louder and more frantic and Alby began to convulse again. His body twitched and his hold restricted even more on Saffron as the other began to get restless because of the commotion. Minho, Thomas and Frypan left first while Newt reluctantly got off the bed, placing a hand on Alby's back and looking at Saffron

"I'll stay with him. We'll be fine … I swear" Saffron smiled at him and he nodded before leaving after Teresa and Gally.


	10. Chapter 10

Saffron sat with Alby, his arms still tightly ensnared around her. However, she'd managed to manoeuvre him so they were both sat on the edge of bed, with their feet on the floor. He was still shaking feverishly while hyperventilating.

"Hey, ssh. Alby it's ok. Everything's going to be ok" Saffron whispered softly and close to his ear, allowing him to hear her over the loud shouts from outside

"HEY, COME ON!"

"ANY CHANGE?"

"NO!"

"STILL OPEN!"

"WHAT D'WE DO?"

The confused yells echoed throughout the tiny wooden building, shaking the walls. The stampeding of feet could also be heard and probably contributed to the trembling infrastructure. The sheer volume of the shouts and pounding of heavy footsteps, created the effect of a small earthquake

"It's not … it's not … it's not …" Alby mumbled as he began to rock back and forth

"Hey, hey … Alby, come on. It's ok" Saffron soothed, rubbing his back slightly. Unfortunately as soon as she said that a hideous, crunching, crack, screeched through the glade - making them wince. Crows started bickering loudly, their harsh calls ringing through the air. 'I bet they're flying away' Saffron thought, 'birds flying away, always indicated danger. Ergh, what a cliché' Saffron found herself rolling her eyes to accompany her conscience's deduction

"I'm scared, angel … I'm so shucking scared … help me" he whimpered, turning to face the blonde girl. His eyes were wide and tears were beginning to cascade down his cheeks. More crunching then rumbled through the glade but this time it sounded more like the maze doors opening … but it sounded several times. It was as if more than one door was opening

"C'mere" she mumbled, pulling him into her. They shuffled slightly, wiggling, until Alby's legs were thrown over her lap and his head resting on her chest. His arms remained around her, clamping her to him. Saffron returned his hold fiercely clutching him to her and swaying slightly left and right - almost like she was cradling a baby. Alby broke into little cries, sniffling and blubbering constantly.

"Hush, hush" Saffron cooed

"Help me - I want to go back. Back to my parents" he let out through watery breaths

"GRIEVERS!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"GRIEVERS! RUN!"

"SHUCKING GRIEVERS!"

The bellowing from outside picked up.

"Grievers?" Saffron asked herself quietly, not thinking Alby would hear - but he did

"Grievers … Grievers … GrieVERS … GRIEVERS … GRIEVERS … GRIEV-" Alby wailed as Saffron tried to shush him and sooth him back to a state of calm

"Al-Alby, It's going to be ok. Alby, everything's going to be ok - actually, Alby? Your parents, you remember them?" Saffy asked, her brain suddenly clicking on to an idea

"Yes" he nodded trying to almost burrow into her chest for comfort

"Alby, when you were younger did your mother … I don't know, sing to you, maybe?" She asked delicately not wanting to pry or freak him out but needed the information to relax him

"Yes" he sniffed

"What did she sing?" Saffron asked and then placed a kiss on his head

"Frère Jacques"

"Frère Jacques?"

"Yeah … ye-eah"

"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez-vous? -" As soon as she began Alby wriggled even closer, squeezing her so there was so virtually no space between them.

" - Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, brother John? Brother John? Morning bells are ringing! -" Saffron sang in a small voice, rocking him back and forth even more. The unmistakable sound of Grievers, that haunted her dreams along with her unpleasant height experience, now liberally spilled into the glade. She shuddered but tried to keep it together for Alby. Her memories would not plague her, especially not when she was needed by someone so vulnerable and weak.

"Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp." The Griever's mechanisms movement all but bellowed

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY HIDE!" Thomas could be heard yelling

"Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp."

"Morning bells are ringing!

Ding, ding, dong. Ding, ding, dong" Alby joined in with her for the last bit. A moment later, Jeff and Clint rather noisily stumbled in.

"Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp."

"SAF-" Jeff began to holler. Saffron jolted her head and gave the two a stern look - a silent instruction to be quiet. The two medjacks raised their eyebrows at the hold they were in but neither commented

"-fron, we need to go" Jeff whispered and started to tiptoe round to where Alby was basically wrapped around the blonde girl, like a consticter snake in the midst of suffocating its prey. She nodded and moved a little in Alby's grip. He looked up, his face replicated one of a deer frozen in the headlights.

"We need to go" She whispered but he shook his head, rambling murmurs of protest.

"Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp."

"Alby, man. If we don't we're dead" Jeff pressed and Saffron rolled her eyes

"Persuasive … Alby, come on. Let's go find Newt, hey? How does that sound? Yeah, Newt'll like it too I'm sure - he's been so worried about you!" Saffron chastised the medjacks before refocusing on Alby

"Newt?" He quizzed seeming more accepting of the idea

"Yeah, Newt. Your Bessy, your second in command. You want to go see him?" Saffron spoke lightheartedly, as if talking to a baby

"Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp."

"Ya, I wa - I wanna go see Newt" he nodded slowly

"Good one. Let's go" Saffron began to stand, hauling Alby up with her. Jeff and Clint came around to shift some of the weight on her. The managed to get into a position in which Saffron could wrap herself into Alby, comforting him and he would hold her with one arm. The other was wrapped around Jeff's shoulders and the Medjack returned the hold. Clint however stood on the other side, behind Saffron. He had his hands on Alby's side, helping to keep him up. They awkwardly but quickly scuttled out the hut, all 4 pairs and 8 legs tottering at a great pace.

They managed to get out of the main medical hut and into the external treatment area, where less serious injuries were treated. Medical benches and plank seats filled the space that was lined by wooden pillars and had a fabric top. They were just starting to move out, through the outside bay, when they were joined by two new faces.

"ALBY!" Thomas yelled as he and Teresa bounded up to them. There faces were barely illuminated by the torch light

"Are you ok?" The brunette girl asked Alby

"What's going on?" Jeff demanded as Saffron continued to sing softly in Alby's ear:

"… matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, brother John? Brother John? Mor …" she repeated the age old, Anglo-French nursery rhyme.

"There here" Thomas gulped and Jeff and Clint's eyes widened while Saffron held Alby a little tighter.

"Grievers?" Jeff asked but before Thomas reply though a stomach curdling scream ripped through the air. The two brunettes whipped round to face the source of the noise and the 4 who were already facing the right way, stared off - into the dark of the night.

"Thomas, what to we do?" Jeff asked in a hushed voice, hoping not to attract too much attention to them. His plan didn't work though as not a second later thy were under attack. Some boys fled into the woods, others into the fields of crops and others, like Saffron, Clint, Jeff, Alby, Thomas and Teresa fled towards the hall. The Griever or Grievers multiple limbs smashed down on the structure - destroying it. Not only did it trap victims under the tarpaulin roof but also weakened the rest of the build, increasing its chances of collapse, and hence chance of victims.

"GO GO GO!" Thomas hollered as they haphazardly navigated the semi-obliterated structure. Saffron kept a firm grasp on Alby, who cowered in her side. The older boy seemed to have adopted her as some sort of mother and currently he was a toddler seeking comfort. Obviously that can only come from mum, in such tense and dangerous situations.

"COME ON!" Teresa yelled. The group were sort of separate but together. Together in the sense they were actually stood and trying to get to hall together but separate because they all had different agendas and priorities. Just as they came out of the outside treatment bay - which was been decimated behind them - the hut directly to side of them burst apart. A Griever ripped through sending wood and nails everywhere.

"WOAH!" Thomas cried out of shock as the group skidded to a halt.

"Ding dan - ALBY! YOUR EYES!" Saffron quickly moved to cover his rich dark orbs. She clamped a hand over them and shut her own as the wreckage flew. Upon opening her eyes and slowly removing the man made blindfold from Alby, they saw the creature. It seemed stunned for a minute by the impact before jumping to its feet. It rose up into the air, its tail spinning round frantically - the giant grabber claw on the end of it tying to pinch somebody.

"… bells are ringing!

Ding, ding, dong. Ding …" Saffron continued to sing to Ably who seemed to find some comfort in it. The Griever started getting closer but before Saffron knew it, it was on fire. The Griever became a fire ball after Teresa threw a lit jar lantern it to its underside. It screeched and spasmed uncontrollably. The inferno creature became preoccupied with trying to put itself out and the teens saw an opening.

"RIGHT! GO GO GO!" Thomas demanded but the others didn't need to be told and were already running around the edge of the Griever

"Good going, girl. Thank god that bastard doesn't know stop-drop-and-roll" Saffron turned to Teresa giving her the praise she deserved before focusing back on the trembling glader, tucked into her side.

The beast flailed behind them, still shrieking. The group made it on to the main patch of the glade, they were a lot more exposed but didn't have the fear of any buildings collapsing in to them. The horrendous sounds of the Grievers that were also, basically, the sound of looming death still pierced through out the glade. Despite the cries for help, the screams of terror and general noises of confusion and helplessness the loud sound of machines and metal could be heard all too well. Flames from torches held by boys, running in the distance, we're all around Saffron noted and made her feel a little better that people seemed to be surviving but at the same time, if she could see them - so coyly the Grievers

"KEEP MOVING! RUN!" Thomas continued to scream. Alby stumbled loosing his footing and tumbling to ground, taking Saffron and leaving Jeff and Clint to try and hold them both up.

"AAAHHHH!" Saffron screamed as her body was suddenly getting closer to become acquainted with the ground

"ALBY! SAFFY!" Jeff struggled to get them both to their feet as they hit the ground with a thud.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Thomas ordered as they managed to roll their feet Alby still locked around Saffron, it was if his muscles had frozen in place, trapping her in. Jeff and Clint supported them as they stood still - the rest of the group having also stopped - as Thomas faced a Griever. It skulked closer and closer, snarling at them - knowing they had no where else to go aside from their death.

"RUN!" Clint began to try to sprint but Saffron caught his arm, holding him still

"DO. NOT. RUN! It's a predator! In these situations as soon as you turn tail and flee you become pray - instantly. And the nasty hunter won't stop until it's killed it's petrified dinner so: Stand. Still!" Saffron's voice was eerily came. The others obeyed, holding their ground staring at the oncoming threat.

"S-song … so-ong" Alby mumbled into her shoulder/upper chest.

"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques …" Saffron began again.

"COME ON!" Thomas screamed at the beast, his words dripping more emotion than Saffron had ever heard him express. The beast did as it was told and took a run up. It sprinted at them full pelt and got to mere metres in front of them when wooden spears hit it square in the face and side. The Griever immediately recoiled, hissing in agony and allowing the group to see their saviours bounding towards them.

Newt, Frypan, Minho and a significant number of other gladers ran to and past them with the Chef yelling:

"OVER HERE! C'MON! HURRY! LETS GO, COME ON!"

The now large group got as quickly as they could to the hall. Minho and Thomas swapped with Jeff and Clint in carrying Alby but he still wouldn't let go Saffron - something that suddenly bugged her. It was fine until Newt joined them but something in her snapped upon seeing him and she craved to be next to him. That and the fact he had a limp and so maybe needed a little extra help, Saffron wanted to be that help.

"Saffy? thank God you're safe! Is Alby ok too?" Newt came to run next to them. Saffron nodded then asked:

"Are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the that's been going through the bloody changing!" Newt sounded incredulous

"That might be the case but what about underneath? How are you inside? Have you internally been effected by everything that's happening here, by this? - it's not just physical health people should worry about, Newt. It's how people feel too" Saffron informed him

"You're really doing this now?! A counselling session, now? Saffy are you crazy?!"

"Of course I'm not doing it now! But later, mark my words, you and I are going to sit down and have a very long chat about thoughts and feelings. It'll be strictly confidential and you best be ready for a heart-to-heart too, because I'm going to need one seriously large shoulder to cry on"

"I don't doubt you will. So lets survive so we can have that chat, yeah?" Newt said softly and reached out, stoking down her arm in a single, fluid touch

"OVER HERE! C'MON!" Chuck yelled before Newt could reply. The young, curly haired glader was within visible distance, from ever he stood in the hall entrance. He held a lantern allowing the group more light and easier navigation to the hall.

"WINSTON!" Thomas yelled as they clumsily tripped and fell down the steps into the hall building.

"Get Alby, get Alby" a voice yelled but Saffron couldn't really tell who. It was dark, she was frightened and she was currently experiencing a less then pleasant death grip when she really just wanted to be with Newt. The leader still clung to her as if she was his life line and it was beginning to fuel a panic inside her. The longer the Griever attack went on, the harder Alby grasped and she was convinced she was starting to struggle to breath. She felt like she did, when she was in the pit, on the first day.

"Come on! Go go" Thomas persisted basically shoving them further into the hut. Comments and orders flew through the air in a indeterminable melee of noise that amplified momentarily when Thomas slammed the door shut. The group fell silent once Thomas joined them in the centre of the hall. The other gladers, such as Newt, Minho and Thomas made a clump of protection in front of Alby. The fallen leader stood, grappling at Saffron and blubbering a little. Jeff a smidgen in front of them and Clint a little in front of him.

The door shuck and rattled as the Griever sounds persisted. The noises were of a great volume which thankfully enlightened the teens to the fact at least one Griever, if not more, was circling them. When the snarl and whir moved from the door and to the far wall, all eyes - minus Alby, who'd again sort solace on Saffron's chest - to the source of the noise.

"EEEERRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" A unexpected, shrieking, growl broke as the creature leaped onto the roof. The ceiling shook precariously under its weight, as the group tried to push themselves closer to walls and away from where the Griever was above. Saffron tugged Alby back to the closest wall, leaning back, away from where the beast was most likely to fall through. The stick ceiling rattled and creaked as the creature squealed and squawked almost as if it liked sensing them squirm. Smelling their fear.

"Stay back guys" Newt whispered from somewhere to the left of Saffron. They could see the shadow of the Griever clambering across the fragile roof, as well as here it. With every:

"Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp." The group moved around, away from under the Griever's shadow. It was a cat and mouse game. They had to silently scurry out from under the Griever if you wanted to survive. They all managed to congregate on one of the upper tiers on the far side when a pincer tail penetrated the roof, destroying it. Smashing down, caving in the immediate planks, the mechanical weapon grabbed a crucial supporting beam and ripped it from its mounting. The roof collapsed from the centre out. It fell in sheets of wood in, towards the gladers. The panels knocked them back roughly against the walls, where they slipped to floor. In some cases the middle man was cut out, some gladers were sent flying straight down, to the ground.

"AAAHHHH!"

"ERGH!"

"AARRRHHH"

"UUGHH"

"EEKK"

Saffron and Alby were knocked to floor. She managed to cover his head with one hand and her own with the other while shouts of the others and the smell and taste of burning, was all that the teens' 5 senses could pick up. The cries of pain, fear and confusion, others voicing their emotions as they all hit the deck, along with the roof of the hall. Once the beam had gone it caved in, leaving a shroud of thick dust making them both defenceless and blind. After a moment the dust cleared and Saffron could just about see everyone. 'Right, Minho - yes. Newt - yes. Thomas - yes. Teresa … no? Teresa - oh hang on, yes. Chu …' Saffron started a mental register

"Is everyone alright?" Newt asked but was mainly greeted by coughing and splutter and groaning. The only off sound been that of Alby's sniffling and occasional weeping.

"HELP! MINHO, HELP!" A voice cried obviously someone had become trapped and Alby's tears stared up again. A scream ripped though the panicked room - someone else had been picked off.

"Oh, hey, hey. Come on. It's ok" Saffron assured as the 'Clink, suck, clunk, whack, stomp' came back and she heard Thomas tell someone to:

"GET OUT OF THERE"

"An-angel he-elp me … please, plea-please" Alby gasped

"Ssh, Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Are yo …" Saffron began to coo again. The next moment a another grabber like addition, to one of the horrendous creatures, shot through the wall just above and to one side of them. Saffron recoiled a little further to wall, hoping they were in it's blind spot. It spun rapidly, opening and closing - simply waiting to nab someone

"CHUCK!" Someone, Saffron was fairly sure to be Thomas, yelled. It was dark and she was focusing on, what was most likely her death, so couldn't be 100% positive. Next came a shout and a small silhouette being whisked up and away by the claw

"GRAB HIM!" This time it definitely was Thomas that yelled. A fair few of the others sprung up, grabbing on to Chuck. The tugged forcefully - to the point Saffron was sure his shoulders might just pop out of their sockets (the thought making her wince and curse herself, body stuff did not bode well for her)

"CHUCK DONT LET GO!" Thomas demanded

"NO SHIT!" Came the youngest glader's response and, admittedly, it did lighten Saffron's mood a little. Alby also seemed to perk up, letting go of Saffron for the first time in at least 1 hour

"DONT LET HIM GO!" Newt ordered and Alby snapped leaping to his feet and bolting to the spot, not to far away from them where Chuck was being harassed.

"AARRHHH!" Alby let out a tremendous battle cry

"ALBY!" Saffron screamed at his swiftly retreating form while also scrambling to get feet and following him the short distance.

When she reached Alby he was hacking away at the metal leg holding Chuck with something - a pipe by the looks - but whatever it was it did the trick. Sparks began to fly at the contact and the others were actually starting to free Chuck

"Oh you clever boy!" Saffron smiled, putting her hands on either side of his head and leaning up to place a dramatic peck on the top of his head. Not a moment later the leg - realising the possible damage - dropped Chuck to the ground, and flew backwards out of the whole it punctured, coming in. At the sheer loss of force Chuck and a few of his rescuers stumbled backwards, on to the floor with a thump and an impact that would surely leave a nasty bruise.

"AAAHHH!" Alby shouted at nothing in particular while Chuck hacked and coughed on the floor. Alby looked like a man possessed. His eyes were wild and jumpy. His breathing uneven and his limbs occasionally twitched as he stared out the whole the Griever leg had just left by. Saffron followed his line of vision, looking out into the dark, starless night.

"Chuck, you ok?" Thomas asked and Saffron and Alby turned to see Thomas and Teresa on their knees next to where Chuck lay.

"Yeah I'm fine … thanks Alby."

"Good to here it -" Saffron responded as Alby just wordlessly nodded his acceptance.

"And you? You are bloody brilliant! Welcome back Alby!" Saffron laughed a little, turning back to the person, who'd transformed from a coma patient, to a gibbering wreck to a super-charged, muscle man hero in a few short hours. There were small chortles at her optimism and jovial nature from a few of the other. Soon enough though an eery silence manifested itself. It conquered the room, as all the teenagers shared wary glances. The outside was still and so was the room. The Griever wouldn't give up, so where was it? They all looked around before a high pitched and almost angry, whirring cut through the night air.

"ALBY!" Thomas cried

"LOOK OUT!" Newt yelled

"ALBY!" Saffron screamed

Several other outraged and fearful shouts sounded as the claw broke, back through the roof and ruthlessly incarcerated the glade's leader, heaving him back.

"I'M COMING!" Saffron promised as she ran at great speed (for such a short distance) and gripped one of Alby's biceps. She had to leap in the air to get to him, he was trapped between two beams in part of the semi-collapsed ceiling. The creature trying to pull him through and the wood was slowly bending under the force while Saffron was pulling away and down, with all her little might.

"GRAB HIM!" Newt's voice sounded strained as Thomas appeared next to her.

"Thomas" Alby rasped out in great pain.

"Get them out-t … Angel th-thank -" was all he got out before the Griever won and pulled him back. He let out a stomach churning howl of pain as he did. It rung though the glade, bouncing off the walls and prolonging the hideous shouts. Saffron collapsed to the ground like a sack of spuds while Thomas remained standing.

"NO!" He cried while Saffron remained silent. The brunette boy then made a dash to the door, scrambling round the others but to Saffron it didn't feel real. She felt as if she were in her own little bubble as she sat on the floor, leaning back on her arms while her legs were sprawled out in front of her. She was almost detached from her surroundings as her body broke out into violent tremors.

"THOMAS? THOMAS DON'T GO OUT THERE!" Teresa yelled, going after him

"THOMAS! NO!" Minho also went after him

"DONT GO OUT THERE!" Chuck shouted slowly getting to his feet to follow

"NO THOMAS!" Newt joined in the bellowing too, as he got up. He made a detour on his way though, going to Saffron and sweeping her up, under her arms and hauling her to her feet. She didn't say a way word still and even Newt's touch felt muffled. It was if if he wasn't really touching her, even though he was. Newt knew something wasn't right but didn't have time to find out what presently so just opted to keep her close as it was the next best thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Newt scurried outside, practically dragging Saffron with him. It was like her brain had left her body and she could no longer do anything without assistance. They to where the others had already formed a small crowd outside. Thomas stood at the front staring off, defeated, into the night. Newt pushed through to stand by Thomas, Saffron still limp in his grasp - like she wasn't present in her own body.

Looking around though, the teens could see the chaos. However it seemed the mess that was the glade, had been eradicated of Grievers, in fact the monsters were no where to be seen or heard. Even Saffron, whose heart rate had raised through the roof and was thumping heavily in her chest, noticed the lack of life. Despite the blonde's eyes being glassy, her splitting headache and the feeling of blood pulsing in her ears, she could tell the glade had been decimated. She might not have felt present or there but the destruction was clear. Fire was all Saffron could see, bright orange and red flames dominated the landscape. The towering flames danced in the darkness, winding around and illuminating the pitch black that surrounded them. On top of that the air was heavy with gritty ash, it got in the gladers mouths and noises causing them to wretch heavily, trying to remove it. Smoke in the air also left a pungent smell as well as stripping the teens eyes, leaving them sore. Most alarmingly of all, though? The glade was silent. Aside from the crackling flames, coughing and Saffron's strained breathing, it was deathly quiet.

"Where is everybody?" A voice from the back called

"What's that over there?" A second added. Through the smoke shapes could be seen. They avoided walking by fire so Thomas, Newt and the others couldn't be sure who the were as they weren't in the light. As they got closer it was revealed to be 3 people - 3 boys - 3 builders.

Gally.

The overly aggressive construction worker and two of his builder friends, made tracks towards them. The bulky keeper of the builders hastened towards the group, in which Thomas stood central. Even Saffron in her semi-delusional state could tell Gally was fuming. His walk radiated anger and fire; as he got closer it was also clear his eyes were ablaze with rage. He marched straight up to Thomas, showing to sign of stopping when he reached the brunette

"Gally" Thomas sounded as wary as he looked. Gally didn't reply, not verbally at least. He swung his fist round, punching Thomas square in the face. Thomas fell to the floor, near Saffron's feet. He scrambled to turn over and get up while the others leaped into action, holding Gally back. Newt left Saffron, leaving her to stand on her own two feet to help contain the angry boy

"WOAH!"

"HOLD UP!"

"GALLY?"

"DUDE, STOP!"

"NO!"

"THIS IS ALL YOU THOMAS, SAFFRON! HUH, LOOK AROUND!" Gally hissed, pushing against the restraining hands. Thomas wobbled and swayed but managed to stand

"BACK OFF! BACK OFF, GALLY! THIS IS NOT THOMAS NOR SAFFRON'S FAULT!" Frypan demanded. Thomas came to stand up by Saffron and Teresa moved to stand by his other side. The two brunettes looked at Gally as if he'd grown another head, not believing he was currently playing the blame game. Saffron, on the flip side, was staring emotionlessly into the night. Her eyes and face were void of any emotion as she breathed deeply, blood still pounding in her ears.

"YOU HEARD WHAT ALBY SAID! HE'S ONE OF THEM AND SHE'S THE DEVIL FREAKSHOW!" Gally continued to scream

"One of who? Devil freak? What do you mean?" One of the boys holding him back enquired

"HE IS ONE OF THEM AND THEY SENT HIM HERE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING AND SHE? SHE'S A GAMBLE! SHE DOESNT DO AS THEY SAY AND SHE'LL EITHER MAKE OR BRAKE US! TOGETHER THEY HAVE DONE JUST THAT! DESTROYED AND BROKE US!" Gally continued to rant. Thomas looked guilty, Teresa confused and Saffron still looked hollow, like her conscience and thought had left her and she was just a casket, an empty vessel.

"LOOK AROUND YOU TWO, LOOK AROUND! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gally just wouldn't shut up. Thomas glanced down to see, Chuck had a hold of a Griever stink. He held it by the sides, carefully avoiding the needle. Meanwhile the others were trying to rationalise Gally into sane mind and reason.

"HEY BACK OFF!" Minho sounded equally as enraged

"CALM DOWN!" Frypan also demanded

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Newt tried to hear everyone's side of the argument. Thomas took the Griever stink from Chuck, catching the younger boy's attention. Chuck watched Thomas as he examined the sting, flipping it over in his hands. Thomas prodded and poked at the device, seeing exactly how it worked.

"Maybe he's right" Thomas mumbled

"Thomas?" Teresa almost held an accusatory tone, as if she knew he was going to do something bad, just not what.

"I need to remember, Teresa, Saffy …Saffy?" He repeated when he didn't get reply

"Thomas?" Teresa asked again but the boy's focus was on the blonde girl. He noticed Saffron appeared to be metaphorically frozen. It was like someone had pressed pause on her life while their went - she was just still in the frame. Well, nearly still. Thomas noted that despite not actually moving, her chest was falling and rising rapidly and all the colour had drained from her. On top of that she was just staring out, into the night - at nothing. He turned back to Chuck for a moment, saying:

"Whatever happens, make sure Saffy's ok" before Chuck could ask what the older boy meant Thomas stabbed himself with the Griever stink

"THOMAS!" Teresa cried, getting everyone's attention - well everyone but Saffron. They turned to see him collapsing on to floor, writhing and covered in cold sweat. The sight reduced Gally to stillness and the boys who'd previously been holding him rushed to kneel by Thomas

"Hey?!" Minho shook him lightly

"Chuck get the other syringe!" Teresa ordered and the boy obliged

"It's ok. Thomas I'm here" Teresa added.

What happened next was a bit of a blur to everyone. Chuck rushed back, grasping the syringe. Newt injected it into Thomas, who at that point was spasming and twitching like he was possessed. Thomas then stilled as if he was a dead man. Jeff and Clint went to carry Thomas back to the semi-standing medical hut. However when the others went to help Gally started screaming again, ranting and raving about helping the enemy. He turned his focus on Saffron. After all she was he only conscious victim.

"… SEE EVEN NOW! SHE'S NOT HELPING! SHE'S NOT LIFTED A FINGER SINCE SHE GOT HERE! THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE US DOWN FROM THE INSIDE. SHE WONT REST, THEY WONT REST UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT! THEY'RE PLANTS!" Gally screeched in her face, gabbing her arms and shaking roughly. Saffron didn't flicker though, her blank expression held up as she stared off

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE" Newt demanded, quickly getting up and going over to them. Saffron had moved a few steps back after Thomas' injury - well she pushed back by Minho, to give the Medjacks some more room. Newt swatted Gally's hands away and placed himself in between the stunned blonde and the raging builder.

"WHY? JUST BECAUSE ALBY RECKONS YOU MEAN SOMETHING TO HER?! I'M SORRY NEWT, SHE'S A LIABILITY! IF WE DON'T ACT SHE'LL TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN WITH OR WITHOUT THOMAS AND YOU WONT BE SAVED. NO MATTER WHAT'S GOING ON OR GONE ON BETWEEN YOU! SHE WONT SPARE YOU OR ANY OF US ON YOUR BEHALF!" Gally freaked out, his sentences were quick and hard to understand and he wildly and frantically waved his hands about and panted

"Going on? Gally nothing is going on! We're friends. Just let her be - you're scaring her!" Newt tried a calmer approach. Unfortunately that still didn't work and in the end Gally offered everyone an ultimatum: his side or Thomas'. Gally made it clear he was skipping over Newt, he was now in charge and anyone who went against him, would be an enemy and go in the pit. Reluctantly and eventually, everyone - sort of implied they were joining Gally. Some were a lot more vague than others, not saying they were joining the builder but not obviously going against him. The option of choosing sides was not offered to Thomas - obviously, Teresa and Saffron. After nominating his fellow builders to escort them, Gally ordered the three be thrown in the pit. It was obvious Gally didn't trust everyone with the job. Two of them roughly hauled up Thomas and started towards the hut and then one grabbed Teresa and threw her over his shoulder, something the brunette was absolutely furious about. She screamed and kicked and punched - anything to try to get the boy to let go. Sadly his grip remained iron cast and he, too, went towards the pit. Gally himself did the honours for Saffron. He disliked the girl and now he could push her around, show her how the tables had turned and she couldn't do anything. Of course, she could still snap and be sarcastic but that would be ill advised. Gally grabbed her upper arm brutally, in a grip that would leave bruises. Newt glowered at this from his position but did nothing. 'Better to play the long game than blow the chances and get no where, when it's come to their escape - her escape' he reasoned but that did nothing to stop the fire within him that currently wanted to tear Gally limb from limb, hang, draw and quarter him before dicing and then pulling at his flesh then scattering it around the maze for the Grievers to feast on. That wasn't all though, Newt couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong - that Saffron wasn't well.

"MOVE IT, GIRLY" Gally snapped when Saffron didn't even move. He yanked her forward and she stumbled falling to her knees. Although she fell, Saffron didn't show any acknowledgement of it. She didn't put out her hands to brace her fall and her face didn't change a bit when she hit the charred ground. Newt moved forward, his fists clenched and jaw grinding but Minho's placed a light but firm hold on his shoulder, anchoring him.

"GET UP, C'MON!" Gally heaved her to her feet by one arm. Said arm let out a painful crack but yet again Saffron didn't seem to register it. She was merely empty, only her chest jumping up and down and heart racing but her mind remained blank

"Gally, something's wrong" Frypan spoke up and there came murmurings of agreement. Newt felt panic bubble inside him. He wasn't the only one that noticed, so he wasn't just been paranoid

"THERE ARE QUITE A FEW THINGS WRONG, FRY AND SHE IS ONE OF THEM" Gally shouted dragging her forward. Saffron feet seemed to remember what to do even if her mind had shut down. They matched Gally's pace as Saffron continued to stare off into the night.

Gally tugged her forward into the night. She stumbled and tripped a little on the uneven and burnt ground. They walked away from the group, who all watched as the the three were carted off to the pit.

"It's all going to change now Saffron, you're no longer the golden girl" Gally sneered but to say his comment got an adverse reaction would be an understatement.

Saffron took in a huge breath, as if she'd just resurfaced deep water, after nearly drowning. Her eyes squeezed shut as her legs gave out. She collapsed, her fall only being broken by Gally, who - rather tenderly, for him - scooped her up and lowered her down. They both sat on the floor, Saffron's emotionless front shattering so fast.

"It's all going to change. Change Saffron, it's all going to change" the woman from her dream's voice invaded her thoughts. Saffron's conscience seemed to re-enter her her body and she started shaking. Her body had powerful tremors rip through it as she curled up to make herself as small as possible. Her hands flung to harshly grip the side of her head and hair. Tears spilled out from underneath her shut eyes and loud sobs escaped her her

"It's all going to change. DO IT OUR WAY CONFORM!" The woman's voice yelled. Saffron already risen breathing and heart rate seemed to double. She started hyperventilating but failed to get any more oxygen. Her fast, shallow breaths became wheezy and laboured. Saffron felt the blood pounding around in her skull as she fell sideways on to the ground.

"JEFF!" She could hear Gally shout, even he sounded slightly worried. As Saffron's temperature plummeted as a stabbing pains erupted in her stomach and chest. It was like knife blades were being twisted around inside her. Goose bumps decorated her skin as a wave or nausea and dizziness hit her hard.

"Saffron? Saffron can you hear me?" Gally asked, she was vaguely aware of what he was saying but could also hear the stampeding feet of the other gladers. 'Stampeding feet, stampeding feet' her brain worked over time as her bubble of isolation burst. 'Stampeding of feet could also be heard and probably contributed to the trembling infrastructure' rushed the first of many memories through her head. All the events of the evening suddenly sunk in, crushing down on her. Her fingers and toes went numb as she broke out in cold sweat. She trembling violently with hot tears furiously racing down her freezing cheeks. She lay on her side, letting out heart braking cries with Gally crouched next to her until the others arrived.

Newt, Minho, Chuck and the others quickly ran to the scene. Some came to kneel by her while others remained stood up, behind. Newt ushered her head into his lap, stroking her hair through his fingers. Chuck also going to stroke her forearm, comfortingly, while Clint and Jeff started examining her.

"THIS IS ALL YOU! DEVIL FREAK!" Saffron heard Gally's words from before. What she'd seen that day and what had been said just attacked her in a sensory overload. In her head she could see the pluming smoke and the intense flames dancing close to her, too close.

"HEY! HEY! HELP! H-Hey, hey … I'm not, not going to hurt you" Thomas' words from her first day echoed in her head as a Griever claw shot through the ceiling above her head and she tightened her hold on Alby … Alby. A black man who was well built and tall. He crouched down outside the bars of the pit and looked at both Saffron and Thomas.

"Hey … Hey there Green Beans, you're not going to run again. Ok?" He asked. They walked around the glade, the huge grassy field full of livestock and boys.

"What's wrong with her?" Minho asked Jeff as they boys watched the blonde girl. Her eyes were still clamped shut and she was still weeping and shaking, heavily. Her chest moved intensely trying to get more air as her heart continued to work over time.

"D'know man. Her temperatures all over the place - sky high then rock bottom. She's obviously struggling to breath and her hearts like, gonna explode if it carries on beating that fast" Jeff confessed. Meanwhile in Saffron's head she was still reeling through her memories of Ably.

"My name is Alby … hope your not afraid of heights" and with that they climbed the watch tower. The watch tower. Teresa. The vials. Saffron's memory fuzzed as a feeling of being smothered was forced upon her.

The boys watched in horror as Saffron moved her hands up to grapple at her throat, scratching it harshly as she tried to rip away an invisible force. Her body then started jumping and jolting in sharp, fast movements.

"Is she having a fit?" Chuck asked, looked on both confused and curious. Her head began to shake back and forth on Newt's lap as he tried to calm her.

"Saffy, open your eyes for me please. C'mon for me, for Newt." He whispered to her but it no effect

"… for Newt." Saffron heard him. 'Newt … Newt' and another drowning tidal wave of negative events washed over her, dragging her deeper down, into the depths of despair.

"Let's go find Newt, hey? How does that sound? Yeah, Newt'll like it too I'm sure - he's been so worried about you!" Saffron cooed to Alby, who was all twisted around her. The smell of smoke and and ash filled her lungs and stung her eyes. She remembered raging fires. Humongous red, orange and yellow beast, towering above them - ready to end them, to burn them to crispy cinders. Newt's face appeared next. Her heart filled with a metaphorical pain, as well as a literal stress and trauma induced one she was already going through.

"Saffy? thank God you're safe!" He ran over to her, Alby and Jeff - who was currently switching with Minho, allowing the runner to take a turn carrying Alby's weight. His skin was decorated in a sheen of sweat because of the intensity of the fireball that engulfed them. The place was alight and they were under attack.

" … So lets survive so we can have that chat, yeah?" Newt said softly and reached out, stoking down her arm in a single, fluid touch. Despite being a flashback she was convinced she could feel his touch. She didn't know how but she knew it was Newt. She'd know his touch from a mile off, whether it be in reality it the world of dreams. Saffron felt him on her arm and head and hair - almost like he was actually with her in her lucid, nightmarish, panic attack. 'Survive! Survive! … Survive? But Alby didn't survive he, h-he …' Saffron's internal weeping matched her external sobbing.

"Can't we knock her out or something?" Winston asked, hunched over and looking down at the girl as she writhed about.

"No guarantee she'll wake up. We've just got to let this, whatever it is, pass" Clint said sadly

"But she's hurting herself!" Frypan's shocked voice rang out

"I know, Fry. But if we knock her out it could be: hurt Saffy or no Saffy" Jeff countered.

The panic attack ramped up, becoming a very full on sprint to the finish. As she relived Alby's death in her head her body began to spasm and she still shook her head determinedly. The choking and dread sensations amplified, as the pounding of her head and heart became painful. The dizziness and the nausea consumed her and she was sure she was going to pass out any minute. Her body shook with such force she was sure she actually moving because of it. Similarly she was convinced her finger tips and toes had been put in a freezer because she couldn't feel them at all. The stabbing in her chest and stomach climaxed and her breathing all but faded into non-existence, as she clawed at her throat - leaving little pink trails, where blood was drawn. Her body still goose bumped and sweating icily, climbed to molten lava temperatures before crashing down to that if the polar regions.

"…Angel th-thank -" with that Alby flung backwards out of the guy's demolished roof. The Griever that took him let out a satisfactory and smug shriek while Saffron fell to the ground and cut herself off from reality.

Saffron's bashing memory display finally ended. Her head cleared, her panic state burst and she returned to normal-ish.

The boys watched on, mortified, as she stilled. She was barely breathing before - even with her chest leaping but now it was flat and unmoving. Her heart rate dropped dangerously fast back to normal, the calming hormones and endorphins quickly setting to work. The chemicals made her tears stop as well as her sobs. Her hands fell from her throat, limp, flopping into the burnt ground around her.

"I-is she … Is she dead?" Gally asked after a long silence. He looked genuinely concerned and upset, the experience must have really shook him up. No one answered and Clint merely reached foward, and grabbing her wrist. He placed his pointer and middle finger over her pulse point as the teens all turned and looked at each other. The suspense and nervousness could have been cut with a knife as everyone's eyes flickered to everyone else before settling on non-moving blonde.

What seemed like an age later, Clint's furrowed brow and angst face relaxed and a smile graced him. He nodded, wordlessly dropping her wrist. A sigh of relief broke out, even Gally couldn't deny he was slightly relieved.

"It must have been like a super, super, su-per, extreme panic attack" Jeff mused, stressing the 'super's '. Newt smiled, lifting her limp but alive body up from his knee and hugging her tight to him. He placed a kiss on the side of her head as Minho chuckled a:

"And you shanks claim you're not all shucking mushy and gross"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ergh" Saffron groaned, rolling away from the intense light that suddenly consumed her vision. She wasn't in her hammock - whatever she was laying on was hard and cold, not in the least bit comfortable. She found her front flush to uneven, icy cold ground. Where was she?

"Jeez, that's Baltic" she shivered, lifting up her body, so her weight rested on her arms. They were stretched out on either side of her, her palms on the ground. Her head swam and she closed her eyes, trying to shake her head clear. 'Panic attack' Saffron suddenly remembered. 'Really, really, really bad panic attack … and ending up in a very close position with Newt' her memories flooded back to her, as her cheeks flushed. Remembering being shifted into his lap and him trying to sooth her, brought a tomato tint to her complexion. With the bright light fading, she peaked a look around again. She observed her surroundings. Bamboo walls, dirt floor, a small source of light … the pit. She was in the pit. That was the conclusion she came to

"Saffy, you alright?" Chuck's voice sounded behind. The blonde tumbled over slowly and got herself comfy in her spot, on the ground. Her legs were out in front of her and she resorted to leaning back on her arms. She was right to assume, she was indeed, in the pit. She had been laid by one of the far walls, away from the grate entrance. She saw Thomas, unconscious, with his head in Teresa's lap. The brunette girl was kneeled on the floor and looking down at him until Chuck's question. Teresa's head snapped up looking intently at Saffron, concerned about her only other female counterpart. At the bamboo, barred entrance was: Newt, Minho and Chuck, from left to right - respectively. Chuck was sat on the ground, looking in. Minho was crouching down and looking straight down and in on them. Newt was on the far end, kneeling at a slight angle, towards Minho. He had an arm resting on the grate's bars. The three boys and Teresa all looked so relieved. At least one sigh escaped each of them as they finally let go of breaths, that they felt like they'd been holding for hours.

"Erm, yeah … morning?" Saffron let her greeting hang, unsure of the time or even how many days had passed. The others must have noticed her perplexed expression and laughed a little

"Morning Saffy. You good now?" Minho chuckled. Meanwhile, Saffron shuffled. She moved so her body was more curved. This meant she didn't have to lean back on her arms and was so a little more comfortable.

"Erm yeah … what's happening? I remember freaking out big time but before my panic attack? No. It's all kind of blurry" She confessed running her fingers through her hair

"Well before your episode, that scared the shuck out of us, seriously Saffy. Thomas stabbed himself with a Griever sting and Gally offered everyone a choice" Minho began

"To join him or join us, yeah. I got that bit." Came the blonde's mumbled response

"Is Thomas going to be ok?" Saffron spoke clearer and louder this time

"Tommy's going to be fine, Saffy. The most important thing is, are you? You stopped breathing at one point" Newt asked tentatively, reaching a hand through the bars and motioning to her to come to him. After a moment of gathering her strength she tottered over to where Newt was, on the other side of the bars. She reached out and clasped the hand that he'd beckoned her over with. Newt's other hand found her cheek, stroking the hair that fell over her face a little. His eyes scanned over her frantically, checking her face for damage.

"I'm fine Newt. Just a panic attack" she pushed her head against his hand

"I know but I can usually stop them" Newt said before he could stop himself. He didn't know where that sentence came from or what possessed him to say it - he just couldn't stop himself. It felt like his words had great truth behind them and he just couldn't restrain himself. It was like a memory that was no longer represses that he had to voice.

"Wha-" Saffron's eyebrows pulled together as everyone else turned to the blonde, English gladers. She tried to question him but was cut off by:

"Hey? Are you ok?" Teresa asked suddenly, to Thomas. Her proclamation quickly got the others attention and Newt's comment was forgotten. They all looked - Saffron turning round but still keeping a firm hold of Newt's hand - to where Teresa was now back to leaning over Thomas. His eyes were wide open, his head lurching up a little. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say box boy was trying to kiss her' Saffron mused silently

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chuck demanded. Thomas sprung up turning to face where Newt, Minho, Chuck and Saffron were looking at them. Thomas noted how the three boys were outside the constraints but Saffron was in the cell with him. Teresa also diverted her attention to the other four, watching cautiously to see how events were going to unfold. Saffron, however, took the opportunity to prove her 'episode' hadn't taken the sarcasm out of her

"Good that. I mean it's not your average morning salutation but it's very ... Original, so to speak" Saffron rolled her eyes as Chuck merely glared at her, playfully. In response to which Saffron just raised her eye brows, her facial expression screaming an exasperated: 'really?'

"Don't get into a glare battle with me, kid. I will end you - without even trying" She declared

"What happened?" Thomas muttered

"Gally's taken control - " Newt sighed and was then interrupted

"And for once Mr Big-Bones is not the least of our problems. He's given them an ultimatum" Saffron eyes rolled sky eyes for seemingly the a millionth time

"- He said we had a choice. Either join him or get banished at sun down with you" The English boy finished

"That's the other, big problem. Banishment" Saffron used her hands (and the one of Newt's that she still held) to make a gesture to accompany the word 'big', emphasising its importance

"And the others agreed to that?" Thomas stumbled, groaning to his feet

"Gally's has everyone convinced that you're are the reason all this has happened" Teresa confessed as Thomas came to sit on a seat a makeshift ledge. It was forged into the a rock that made the back wall of the pit

"Well he's been right so far" Thomas confessed and everyone looked confused

"What are you talking about?" Minho quizzed

"My sentiments exactly … Explain" Saffron ordered her gaze meeting Thomas'. Brown eyes met blue and held each other's look steadily.

"This place, it's not what we thought it was. It's not a prison, it's a test. It all started when we were kids. They'd give us these challenges - they were experimenting on us … and then people started disappearing. Every month, one after the other, like clockwork" Thomas began

"Sending them up into the maze" Newt deduced giving Saffron's small, soft hand a squeeze

"Yeah but not all of us" Thomas agreed

"What d'you mean?" Newt asked

"Guys, I'm one of them" the brunette stated and silence fell. A look of great confusion and disbelief plastered across there faces. Newt used his grip on Saffron to pull her back towards him and the grate, putting closer to himself, closer to his safety and protection. Minho cocked his head slightly, as if it would help him process the information better while Teresa, Saffron and Chuck stayed motionless. The quiet quickly dissolved when Thomas spoke up again:

"The people that put us here? I worked with them … I-I watched you guys for years. The entire time you've been here I, I was on the other side of it … so were you" Thomas glanced at Teresa. The girl's eyes quickly teared as she let out a shaky:

"What?"

"Wow, real chivalrous Thomas. If your going down she's going with you? Is that the logic we're applying because that's just nasty. We could've all lived in blissful ignorance that Teresa's a baddie and just pummelled you … alone" Saffron's light hearted, sarcasm effectively lightened the mood like she'd intended it to. She may normally have made nasty sarcastic remarks but that didn't mean she didn't know how to spin her dry words in to a joke. At her words, Thomas eyes jumped to Saffron, at her words. All the while Teresa continued mumbling how it couldn't be true and shaking her head

"You were there too" Thomas breathed out

"What?! Hold up! Two's company, three's a crowd - I get you want friends to go out on a baddie climax with ... but c'mon! Me?! Why?!" Saffron dramatically exclaimed

"You weren't with us, you weren't on our side. It was like Alby said. You didn't do things there way, you refused to watch these guys suffer. As a punishment they made sure Newt was one of the people that mysteriously disappeared. That didn't stop you though, you cried a lot but then continued the way you had before. Your number was 666 - Saffron they were convinced a virus. A menace to everything they'd done - you were the devil to their project" Thomas explained. Saffron's eyes went wide and she turned to look a Newt, squeezing tightly on his hand and trying to get as close to him as the bamboo bars would allow. Much like when Thomas, Minho and herself had stumbled across the shreds of Ben's clothing in the maze, she felt she needed comfort and the only effective source of comfort and compassion and understanding was Newt.

"Their mind games didn't work on you either … You weren't like Teresa and me" Thomas finished

"No … I-I refuse to believe it" Teresa gasped, tears spilling from her eyes

"Teresa, we did this to them" Thomas said softly but she continued to protest

"No, it can't be true" she sniffled but remained adamant

"It is. I saw it" he assured

"W-wh … why would we send us up if we were with them? Why send Saffy up? If she ruined everything under there supervision, surely now she's free to do as she pleases, she'll be even more of a menace to them"

"It doesn't matter"

"He's right-" Newt piped up, all of sudden. The two brunette a in the pit turned to look at him, Minho and Chuck focused their attention on him and Saffron looked up at him. Though she didn't know it herself the way she gazed upwards at him, waiting intently for his opinion- her look could almost be considered as loving.

"-it doesn't matter. Any of it. Because the people we were before the maze, they don't even exist anymore. These creators took care of that … but what does matter is who we are now and what we do right now. You went into the maze and you found a way out" the blonde boy finished

"Yeah but if I hadn't Alby would still be alive" Thomas argued. At this Saffron placed a kiss on to Newt's knuckles, that were wrapped and tangle amongst her own

"Maybe" Newt admitted sadly

"But I know that if he were here he'd say the exact same thing: Pick your arse up and finish what you … two, started" he glanced down at Saffron, who moved her head so her cheek was resting on top of their entwined hands

"Because if we do nothing, that means Alby died for noting and I can't have that" Newt finished

"And you won't, right Thomas … or Tommy? Or whatever it is you're being called now-a-days. Halibert, maybe?" Saffron reassured Newt before addressing her Box friend

"Ok … ok but we gotta get through Gally first" Thomas agreed

-line break-

"Would you mind, very kindly, to remove your hands from my person? I do not like being touched, it's a violation of my rights and it greatly upsets me" Saffron spat venomously. She, Teresa and Thomas were currently been dragged by four of Gally's builder friends, from the pit to God knows where. Thomas was been supported by two of the boys, his arms hauled over both their shoulders. He was still weak to walk after his self-induced injury. While Teresa and Saffron were escorted by a boy each. Teresa walked almost defeatedly, head down, saying nothing. Saffron however flounced and pouted like her life depended on it. She struggled in the boy's grip. His hold was not wanted nor needed. 'I can walk unattended, y'know! For Christ's sake, I'm 16!' Saffron's conscience raged.

The were marched through the grilled glade. The crops had been incinerated and black soot, with the occasional burned leave sticking up, was the only sign that their farm produce had ever existed. Most of the buildings were fully destroyed and those that weren't, were only half standing, unsafe and uneven to say the least. All the construction, whether it was still standing or not, was smoking as the fire's aftermath still had control. Numerous small patches of flames were still alight but we're slowly fading away, burning out. There embers fell onto the charred black ground. There patches baldness in the grass, from the fire, as well as multiple scorched areas where the grass was still there - just dead.

The approached the maze doors just as Gally struck Alby's name off the wall. There were 3 thick and tall branches erected in front of the maze doors, they sort of resembled thinner totem poles. 'One for each of us, I presume' Saffron's mind wandered. Once they reached the doors, Thomas was chucked on to floor as the Teresa and Saffron were held, up right, by the their jailers. All the other boys - which was a weird thought because there were so few boys. Many had been lost and now 'all the boys' only comprised of no more than 19 or 20 people.

"This is such a waste" Gally began. Sheathing the dagger, he'd used to scratch out Alby's name, back in to his belt.

"Well if you don't do, whatever you're going to do, then it won't be a waste. It'll be a win win situation for both sides and we can all group hug and hold hands from this day forth" Saffron offered but Gally ignored her

"Gally?" Winston spoke up from his position next to Jeff. The two were stood in the speckled crowd of onlookers. Gally's attention and many others, turned to fall on the slicer

"It doesn't feel right man" Winston expanded

"Yeah … what if Thomas and Saffy are right? Maybe they can lead us home" Frypan agreed and the tension in the, smoke permeated and fried glad, rose astronomically. Gally walked towards them with a hard face, he glanced around the dwindled numbers before saying, in a very forceful tone:

"We are home, ok?" Gally flatlined. Saffron's scoff and her muttered comment of:

"If this is home, I'd have hated to have seen your actual home life, like before" was heard

Her snarky babbling made Gally's blood boil but he continued regardless. He'd put up with cursed blonde brat for this long, he could put up with another half an hour.

"I don't want to cross any more names off that wall" Gally insisted

"Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it" Saffron rolled her eyes and then winced. The builder holding her, tightened his grasp on her, harshly

"You really think banishing us will solve anything?" Teresa asked and Gally turned to her

"No. But this isn't a banishing … it's an offering" he deadpanned and with that, Teresa and Saffron were roughly pulled, dragged and tugged onto the branches nearest them.

"WHAT?" Teresa exclaimed. The two boys hurled them against the posts, holding them high as they pulled out rope. The hemp material was, presumably, going to be used to secure them

"Of course it is" Saffron rolled her eyes at Gally, pulling away from the boy who was trying to grab and heave her, against the pole

"I mean, what a surprise! The steroid, anger man is also into Medieval, Pagan rituals! I bet you do rain dances and warrior sacrifices in your spare time ... y'know, when your not bullying people" Saffron bit out as she had her hands roughly thrown above her her head. The builder holding her then began to bind her wrists there, against the branch. Obviously she squirmed but that only made her captor hold tighter

"Gally? What are you …" Teresa demanded as she too was being strung up

"Oi! Careful! I'm fragile, you oaf! Classic and expensive, you shouldn't touch … Ouch! All damages must be paid for!" Saffron exclaimed rather shrilly when the builder fastened the knot harshly against her skin

"What are you doing?!" Teresa asked again, struggling as her wrists were bound.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA LET THOMAS BACK INTO THE MAZE, AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE?!" Gally lost all his calm and reserve, breaking into a sudden shouted rage. His two builder friends had just secured the two girls as his rant came to an end. However the two boys then started to rigorously stress test the knots they'd tied, tightening them if needs be.

"LOOK AROUND YOU!" Gally then demanded to tragically small glade community

"Look at our glade" he said more calmly this time, gesturing out and into the still smoke invested air. It still rose from the wreckage of the singed buildings - the whole place looked desolate. As told, the gladers glanced around, surveying their ruined accommodation.

"This is the only way and when the grievers get here -" Gally started

"And when the grievers get here, they're going to think: 'Ooh! Appetisers! Now, where's the mains and they'll pillage and plunder like they did last night! This won't stop them!" Saffron interrupted, wiggling against the pole she was tied to, trying to free herself

"No. When the grievers get what they came here for … everything goes back to the way it was" Gally contradicted

"Are you listening to this? Why are all just standing there? He's crazy!" Teresa asked the boys, shocked they couldn't see the obvious

"You shut up?" Gally asked

"If you stay here the grievers are gonna come back. They're gonna come back. And they are gonna keep coming back, until you are all dead!" Teresa ignored him

"SHUT UP … tie him up!" Gally exploded before giving the order for Thomas, to also be strung up against a pole. However the two boys that carried him were suddenly reluctant. They stared at Thomas from where he lay on the ground and then looked at each other and then back to Thomas. The teen boys made no move to restrain him or even touch him

"D'you hear me? I said tie him up!" Gally snapped again and the two other boys shared another look and then sluggishly began to haul Thomas up.

They had only, really got at Thomas up into a position where he could kneel, if he bent his knees, when Thomas burst in to life. He elbowed one of the boys, who had ginger hair and pale skin but also held a long stick that had been semi-fashioned into a spear, in the gut. Thomas grabbed the boy's spear from him, swinging it round to smack the other boy across the face with the rounded end. Sensing the mutiny, many of Gally's builder friends stepped in, to intervene - none of them got too far though as then other boys such as, Minho and Frypan snapped into action - going against Gally.

The boy who'd tied up Saffron immediately jumped forward to ensure she stayed secured as, as soon as the commotion broke out, the blonde started heaving, heavily at her binds - throwing herself around in an attempt to loosen them.

"Hey!" Newt's voice held a tone of protectiveness as he moved towards the boy, who was trying to keep Saffron from thrashing. Newt used the hilt of the blade, he used for gardening, to whack the boy. It effectively knocked him out and then British boy then used the knife for its proper purpose, cutting her bonds in a single strike

"Thanks" Saffron breathed out as her wrists fell. She massaged her wrists, slightly, to alleviate the ache the rope burn had caused. Newt, still had his blade in hand as he, bundled Saffron into his side (via an arm round her waist) and ushered them towards the door. They stilled next to Thomas as he too held the sharpened, impaling instrument out in front of him

"Don't mention it" he smiled and passed her a gardening knife much like his. At the same time though, while Newt and Saffy's exchange had been going on, Teresa had kicked the guy restraining her in the balls and Minho had raised a blade to Gally. Minho placed the knife so it sat on Gally's shoulders, one wrong move and the builders neck would be nicked. Frypan cut down Teresa and Chuck run forward, his arms ladened with God knows what. The young boy was carrying - in bags on his shoulder and in his arms - a vast array of things, some Saffron had never in even seen before. Teresa came to the other side of Thomas as Minho slowly edged round Gally, the blade he held still pointed at the builder in a nefarious manner. Frypan also then came to stand by Teresa on her other side, handing her a blade

The other gladers who weren't really pro-Gally but weren't part of Thomas, Teresa and Saffron's rescue all stood on - watching in awe almost. Life in the glade had got so different, so fast. None of the really knew what was happening anymore. Minho continued back towards the group, joining them at the maze door. The 6 teens all held their respective weapons in front of them, warningly.

"You are full of suprises aren't ya?" Gally shrugged angrily

"You don't have to come with us but we are leaving" Thomas declared

"ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO COME, NOW'S YOUR LAST CHANCE!" Thomas then raised his voice to a shout, opening his request out to the whole group.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to scare you. Alright?" Gally tried to calm the others who were getting increasingly jumpy. The effects of of Saffron's and Teresa's claims about the grievers starting to press on their mind and Thomas' spoutings were only adding to their unease

"Since when have you been a psychiatrist? Gally knows how everyone's mind works, now, apprantly" Saffron rose her eyebrows

"No. I'm not trying to scare you, you're already scared. Alright, I'm scared … But I'd rather risk my life out there than spend the rest of it in here" Thomas and Gally competed in an intense glaring match, as he spoke.

"We don't belong here. Hey, this place isn't our home. We were put here, k, we were trapped here, at least out there, we've a choice. But we can make it out of here - I know that" Thomas spoke again and for a moment silence enveloped the group. Gally glared at Thomas, Thomas glared at Gally. All the others' eyes just shifted from person to person, gaging their reaction - seeing how everyone else was dealing with the choice.

After a moment Winston, closely followed by Jeff crossed from behind Gally. Several other boys soon started filtering over to where the original 6 stood in front of the maze doors.

When the numbers on Gally's side had dwindled down to a pitiful few, that mainly consisted of Builders, the seemingly always angry boy, looked around those who chose to stay with him. 'He actually seems quite upset, distressed even' Saffron's nose crinkled at the display she saw Gally being anything but mean of his own choice for the first time.

"Gally, it's over" Thomas told the defeated builder. Gally refused to meet his eyes though, he became fascinated with his shoes

"Just come with us" Thomas tried to reason. This got his attention. He lifted his head slowly, shaking it a little and licked his lips a few times before he spoke.

"Good luck against the grievers" he sounded composed as opposed to beaten. A heavy sigh left the group who were leaving, they were going without everyone. People were staying behind, people who would inevitably get killed by the grievers. Slowly they began to disperse, in dribs and drabs, into the maze through the open doors. Saffron looked at Gally in despair, granted she didn't like him but she didn't want him dead.

"Saffy, let's go" Newt said, his mouth was close to her ear and he tugged gently on the arm closest to him. Gally caught her eyes and merely nodded a silent goodbye that she replicated and then turned and began to run, at the back of the group, with Newt.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on! This way!" Thomas bellowed from the front of the group, leading the collective of teenagers down another passage. They all looked the same aside from a few notable differences, like the height or the thickness of the vines or the dents in the concrete. Saffy opted to stay with Newt at the back of the group, only Minho, who was flanking the rear of the group, was behind them. Newt's limp made it more difficult to keep pace with the others but he managed. Saffron didn't know why but the need to help Newt and care for him led her to his side where she put an arm around his waist and him an arm around her shoulders. She took some of his weight so his limp wouldn't slow him down as much. Strangely enough, Newt didn't protest. He liked the feeling of acceptance and love that radiated from her, it made him feel wanted and worth something, an emotion until recently he thought he'd never feel again.

"You must have been one hell of a runner, I mean you're fast now, even with a gammy leg" Saffron smiled as they followed the others through high walls and onto the concrete flats where numbers were painted on the walls

"how do you -" Newt went to question, a frown and look of minor panic on his face. Saffron was a head of him though and jumped in

"Minho" she smiled coyly before dropping her voice to a whisper:

"You can talk to me about it, y'know? I mean the feelings that resulted in what caused you to get that limp" she moved in closer, subconsciously their grip on each other tightened

"I-I … Minho, doesn't kn-ow … the, the feel-feelings … I m-mean" Newt stammered, glancing back at the runner behind them

"No, he doesn't. But I do." Saffron reassured, dropping her head quickly so it skimmed over his shoulder in comfort before lifting it again

"I-I … erm, I …" was the blonde boy's unsure response

"It's ok, Newt. I don't think any less of you. Just talk to me though, you have me now and Thomas. We want to help … I want to help you. Whatever you tell me will be forever between us, no one else need know" Saffy smiled at him and he couldn't help but mirror her expression. The déjà vu swept over them again and now with all the new information from Alby and Thomas' memory restoration, Saffron was sure if the situation was different and they were alone, they would have kissed

"Keep it up guys, we are almost there!" Thomas yelled from the front, breaking the two English blondes little bubble.

They entered the area with the blades and after a while navigating and dodging between columns, they came to the familiar entrance. The group all fell against the wall, pressing themselves against to be as inconspicuous as possible. Saffy was vaguely aware of Thomas poking his head around the corner, surveying the risks that lay in corridor beyond, from her spot. She'd found herself not against the wall but close enough as she stood behind Minho and Newt, peering through the gap between them

"Is it a griever?" Chuck asked when Thomas turned his head back around, looking a smidgen more pale and distressed than before

"Yep" Thomas popped the 'p' at the end of the word and swallowed the lump in his throat. A moment of heavy breathing and mental preparation followed

"You take this Chuck" Minho passed Chuck the canister that was retrieved from inside the Griever

"Stay behind us" The keeper of the Runners added

"S'ok. You'll stay with me" Teresa assured Chuck (who looked a little unsure) from her place behind him, while putting up her hair quickly

"You sure you wanna do this? You can stay with Chuck and Teresa you know?" Thomas glanced at Saffron and Minho, Newt, Teresa and Chuck all turned to look at her while the other boys just waited patiently and, most importantly, silently for their instructions.

"Are you serious? I wouldn't miss this for the world" The blonde smiled, easing Thomas' concerns that she'd never actually been told she hasn't got to be involved and therefore was doing it because she thought she had to.

"Once we're through it'll activate and the doors will open. Alright, we stay close, we stick together, we get through this. We get out now or we die trying" Thomas launched into an impromptu speech, lifting there spirits with the brutal truth. He looked at everyone, his eyes lingering on each of there faces increasing the feeling of inclusion. The brunette boy couldn't help but smile a little on the inside when his eyes flickered over to where Newt had pulled Saffron back to him, both of them pretty much glued to each other's sides. He quickly focused on the task in hand and asked:

"Ready?"

He was greeted by the battle faces and determination of an army, not a group of teenagers. Everyone drew whatever weapon they possessed. Saffron twisted her wrist that she held her gardening blade in, loosening it up.

"LET'S GO!" Thomas bellowed and with that they all charged around the corner, battle cries snarling from there mouths. Saffron remained to help support Newt as they barrelled down the walk way. The griever at the other end of the corridor, now aware of there presence, hurtled at them. It's pinchers and legs flailing everywhere. As it came closer the group didn't slow down, in fact they speeded up. Running so close to the griever that they were almost underneath it and stabbing upwards. This effectively put the griever in enough pain to disorientate it the griever. Falling back into a huddle, the teens clumped in the tight knit group but continued to attack the beast. Saffron noticed how for the most part their tactic seemed to work but ...

"It's tail!" Saffron found herself crying out as the griever's tail spun wildly before gripping onto one of the boys and throwing them down the deep gap at each side of the corridor.

"NOOO!" Was the collective shout that followed but nothing could be done. They had to continue fighting. Ganging up on the griever they group stabbed and slashed at the griever driving it back and towards the deathly black abyss of the hazardous gap at the side of the elevated walk way. They pushed the creature further and further back until it was gone. No more griever. It plummeted down, into the darkness. It squealed and clawed at the concrete as it fell. The teens shared a moment of quiet relief where they got their breath back and recuperated a little.

"You ok?" Newt placed a hand on Saffron's arm, that was closest to his hand resting on her shoulder. However, before she could reply there was a shout and sound of more mechanical whirring and clicking and shrieking. Whipping around they saw, Teresa and Chuck stampeding towards them, two very angry grievers behind them.

"Oh shit" Jeff sighed

"'My sentiments exactly" Saffron rolled her eyes before turning to glance at Newt. They exchanged a small smile before being hit by the attack of the two new grievers. The group all punctured and sliced open the grievers while Teresa and Chuck manoeuvred through their line formation and towards the door. Saffron was minutely aware from her position, pretty much joined at Newt's hip and next to Jeff, the sound of concrete crunching and creaking

"TERESA GO!" She heard Thomas shout. Taking a chance she glanced back and sure enough the multiple slabs of concrete had lifted at the circular escape was in sight.

"FALL BACK!" Saffron bellowed

"GO! GO!" Thomas seconded in a yell and the group slowly retreated, still attacking the grievers as they went

KEEP PUSHING!" Thomas ordered again

"STAY TOGETHER!" Newt also cried as they made it back into the part of the corridor that was previously hidden. The grievers were strong but the grunts (and squeals from Saffron) were the side effect of their resilience. They were travelling backwards at a steady pace while all the while still lunging forward and attacking. Another boy had just been hauled by the deadly tail of a griever when Teresa shouted:

"THOMAS THERE'S A CODE! 8 NUMBERS"

"8 numbers" Saffron mumbled under her breath as she continued to drive her blade at the griever in front of her. 'It has to be the sequences in the maze room' Saffron deduced. '7, 1, 5 …' her brain went over the pattern

"TERESA, 8 NUMBERS?" Saffy turned her head, yelling back at the only other girl. Teresa nodded dumbly and a solution hit Saffron like a truck.

"THOMAS I GOT THIS!" The blonde cried, turning to Newt

"You can handle this?" She asked

"Go" was his sole reply and Saffron did exactly that. She retreated back, climbing into the circular passage and running down it to where Chuck and Teresa were stood by the circular door - well now it was more like a lock. A red screen with circles, numbers and diagrams of the maze all over the screen. Saffy came up to the screen looking at it for a second, reciting the code in her head.

"Right lets get this show on the road" Saffron mumbled to herself before she began to tap in the numbers as they spun around the screen on the line map of the maze, saying them out loud as she did. She found the sequence recall easy, finding the number and making sure she hit the right, tiny digit on the other find was another matter altogether, another time consuming matter.

"7 … 1 … 5 … 2 … Oh come on! Where's 6 … 6! … 4 … 8, 8, 8. Where is i - 8! … 3" Saffron tried to block out the noise as she put in the sequence. She was aware that a Griever had come down from above, courtesy of Newt's yell and nearly been the end Minho signified by everyone else's shouts. She also heard Winston holler for a presumably fallen comrade. Saffy also new the grievers had closed in. As she was typing the numbers the boys ended up in the circular tunnel and by the time she'd input the last number they were pretty much treading on her toes.

The screen suddenly went green and the word: 'Complete' appeared on the screen. Turning round, Saffy saw Newt stumbling into the circular end of the corridor, the raised floor obviously not expected by the boy.

"Newt!" She cried leaving her position by the door and weaving through the boys, helping him up. She stood behind him, using his underarms to haul him up

"You ok?" She asked, hands moving to his waist, as the concrete slabs shakily began to lower before dropping all at once with an almighty bang. The grievers squawked at the sound and two of them became trapped in between two, of the now shut doors, leaving the teens one griever to deal with

"Yeah" Newt mumbled, grateful for her assistance. He always found it more difficult to get up than get down with his limp. Thomas, meanwhile used his wooden spear to ward off the last griever. He threw it with such force into the griever's head that it became lodged just as the final slab slammed down, crushing the griever into green goo, slime and blood. It's innards and bodily fluids splattered all over, snapped limbs protruding at all angles. It made the most horrible squelch and crunching sound that made Saffron's stomach churn

"Oh my god, no" Saffy let out in a queasy breath, burrowing her head into Newt's shoulder blade. From her sight deprived spot she could make out the heavy breathing from the other boys and in Newt's case feel it too. A certain air if calm had flooded over them as the fear induced adrenaline and other endorphins ebbed away. It didn't last long though as Saffron's already darkened vision became completely black.

"What?" She asked lifting her head from Newt's back as Newt's hands found and covered her own, squeezing them lightly. The entrance to the circular corridor had shut and they'd all been plunged into the pitch black of the tunnel. Another creak enveloped the small space, masking the sound heavy breathing and slight coughing. The far door, the one Saffron had unlocked, was opening. Light once again flooded the room and they all turned to look. Teresa hesitantly pushed open the door, the light that flooded in blinding; Saffron turned her head back into Newt's shoulder blade shielding her eyes from the light. After a moment of adjusting to the light, Saffron looked back. The door was now fully open, Teresa and Chuck already on the other side and everyone else filtering through slowly. Saffy remained glued to Newt as they too went through the door and into a …

Corridor?


End file.
